We all Want Our Own Happy Ending
by kagje94
Summary: What happens if you realise that the life you're living is not the life you want, if you can't live it any longer. Shall you change it, now you still can,or will you decide not to break a heart, but let your own bleed to death. Brulian fic later on Naley.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"I can't do this anymore, Luke" Brooke said as she packed her bags. "Brooke, please" Lucas begged. "Luke I don't want to have this conversation again, I'm so sick of it" Brooke said, she putted her bag down and walked to the living room, and picked up her one year old son from the plaid he was playing on. "We're leaving"

"Brooke, you can't, I'm sorry, I'm late, I'm sorry your diner is cold, .." He stopped talking while he tried to keep up with her running up and down. "Could you stand still for a second" he said.

"No, I can't You know why, because when I ask you to be home 'cause me and your son need you you're late" Brooke said annoyed. "I'm so sick of it, You care more about whether Haley and Nathan are doing fine, than about me."

"Haley needed me, she's my friends and Nathan is out of town tonight." Lucas said. "WHAT ABOUT ME? Lucas you have a family of your own! Haley can manage it!" Brooke yelled with tears in her eyes, she picked the little boy up from the bed where she'd putted down. With the bag over her shoulder and the boy on her hip, she marched out of the bedroom grabbed her coat, left her house keys, and slammed the front door closed behind her.

Empty, and silent was the room, where Lucas slowly dropped himself onto the floor, while his face showed an expression of despair. He stared at the front door, What the hell just happened?

**This is the prologue of My Brooke centred story. I hope you like the plot, please keep reading! **

**Please read & review  
love Philine **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1. Facing tomorrow was never this hard.**

"Brooke? Davis?" Peyton looked surprised when Brooke and Davis, Brookes one year old son, showed up at her doorstep.

"Hey Peyton can we crash here?" Brooke asked, she looked tired. "Sure come in what happened honey?" Peyton asked worried.

Brooke stepped in and dropped her stuff on the floor. "Luke and I had a huge blow out, last night, I was so sick of it." Brooke said.

She putted Davis on the couch, and sat down next to him. "Luke only cares about himself." She started. "Yeh, that and Haley and Nathan and Jamie."

Peyton sighed. "Peyton please don't look at me like you were right all along. I had to try, for me, for Davis." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I don't judge, but we both know that Lucas has a very limited list of people that are important to him, and no matter how much he loves you, you and Davis aren't on that list." Peyton said.

"I know, I just..." Brookes voice fade away. "..hoped you could be on that list." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded. "Brooke you can stay here as long as you want, but I have to go to work, shall we lunch together?" Peyton said. She didn't want to leave Brooke there alone all day.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind?" Brooke said. "Sure, bye" Peyton said and picked up the purse and left.

Brooke stepped in the shower.

She had been Lucas girlfriend, since they won the state championship, it brought them together after, they'd split up after Naley's wedding. She was Peyton very thankful because she was the one that had opened her eyes, about her feelings for Lucas.

The day Brooke found out she was pregnant was the day Jamie was born, I'd scared the crap out of both of them. Brooke wanted to go to New York to make it in the fashion industry. She still wanted that, she wanted to make C over B great, so she could stick it to her mother. Lucas had had an offer from Whitey as assistant coach on Nathan basketball team. He studied literature. Eventually Brooke had agreed to come with Lucas to college, he'd promised they'd go to New York as soon as they graduated college. Everything for their family, that thought still kind of scared her. That she and Lucas and Davis we're a family. I mean she and Davis was clear, she would beat Haley in the race for the award of Mom of the year, but with Lucas, scared her still.

They'd been living at campus, She Lucas and Davis, with Nathan and Haley across the hall. She was jealous at Peyton, Peyton went to LA, had this job at a record label, and a cute apartment.

It was two years since they graduated High school. They were at the start of their third year. Brooke had been really unhappy, she talked to Lucas about it, many times. Lucas had promised that things would change and then they didn't.

Last night she just had a enough of it.

Brooke turned off the shower and pulled a towel from the radiator. When she was dressed she checked the messages on the voicemail. About one hundred missed calls from Lucas. "sigh"

She looked at the little boy, Davis Alan Scott. After Keith, after her, after Lucas. Her son.

She knew that what she did would eventually be good for her boy. Eventually, last year Lucas asked her to marry him. She'd said no, things had to change before she wanted to marry him. Things never changed, they never got married.

"I love you, little man, you know that right?" She said as she pulled the boy on the lap. "You're mommas big boy." She cooed at him. "Are you mommas baby boy? Yah, you are"

She loved being a mom, she knew that the fact her mother was the worst you could have, was the thing that made her a good mom, she knew exactly what not to do.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She putted the baby down, what reminded her that she had to baby shop 'cause he had neither a play plaid nor toys here.

She opened the door, on the other side a man appeared. "Oh" the man replied as he saw her. "Great another man of many of words." she thought.

"Can I help you?" She asked. "I hope, I'm looking for Peyton" the man said. She noticed the mans,...indescribable smile, although, it was more like a grin.

"Peyton is at work" Brooke said. "Oh, okay, I'll just call her, thank you anyway..." the man said. "Brooke" Brooke said with a shy smile. "Thank you Brooke" He said. "You're welcome..." Brooke placed next move at him. "Julian" He said. "You're welcome- J" Brooke was interrupted by Davis, who thought Brooke had spent enough time at the door. Brooke turned her eyes to the floor. "Brooke Davis, nice to meet you." Julian said. "I've read all about you."

Brooke managed a shy smile and said. "Hi, If you don't mind, I should probably get back to my son." She pointed over her shoulder. "Bye" she closed the door. She leaned the back to the door and stared at her son who stopped crying the moment she closed the door, he was now smiling at her with a big smile.

"You really hate you daddy that much?" She said. She chuckled as her son started clapping his hands.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Haley asked as Lucas sat down at the kitchen table. "No" Lucas said. "Any idea where she might be?" Nathan asked, while he fed his son.

"No" he replied again. "LA? Maybe she went to Peyton? Where else could she go?"Haley said.

"LA, of course" Lucas said and grabbed the phone of the counter. "You really hadn't thought of that?" Nathan asked. Lucas threw a sketchy look his way.

He dialled the number. Phone rang, Peyton had number identification, Brooke didn't pick up.

"She's not answering, goes over to voice mail." Lucas said. "Well Luke Peyton works she's probably just not home." Haley said. "Or Brookes there and she has number identification." Lucas said.

"Possible" Haley said. "Anyway Luke, I have a class in an hour and I have to bring Jamie to day care first so if you don't mind.."

"I can take a hint, I'm already going." Lucas said. "If you need me, you can reach me on my cell. I'll me looking for Brooke and my son"

"We'll manage Luke, you take care for your family. That's Brookes whole point" Haley said and then pushed him out of the door before pulling it close behind her.

**First Real Chapter! See where I'm heading? Anyway i hope you're pleased.  
please Read & Review!**

**Love Philine**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2. He who does not weep, does not see.**

"A penny for your thoughts?" Peyton said as Brooke stared out the window. "I'm not sure there worth that much" she replied out of habit.

"How about you share them with me for free." Peyton said. Brooke looked up. "I'm a horrible person, Peyton" She said. "You are?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Peyton I have to ask you something" Brooke said. Peyton wasn't sure where this conversation was going to. "You're going to find this a strange question, considering I just broke up with Luke." Brooke started.

"Brooke, you're scaring me could you just get to the point?" Peyton said. "There was this guy at the door this morning her asked for you." Brooke said.

Peyton smiled "Nice guy, Big forehead, tempting grin?" Peyton guessed. "Yah? You know him?" Brooke asked. "Yah, he was at my doorstep, I live there you know" Peyton chuckled. "It's Julian, my ex-boyfriend, we're just friends now" Peyton said. "Ex- boyfriend?" Brooke raised a eyebrow. "yaaah" Peyton said hesitating "I was going to tell you about that.." - "And why didn't you" Brooke asked highly amused and a little happy to conversation wasn't about her anymore.

"Because I didn't get the chance, do you like him?" Peyton asked. "Ah, no I don't even know the guy" Brooke defended herself. "It's the grin right?" Peyton continued, happy the conversation wasn't about her anymore.

"I wouldn't know, can't know, you both hate Luke that much?" She said "Both?" Peyton asked. "Yah, my little man was clapping his about it too" Brooke chuckled.

"I could hook you to up" Peyton said innocent. "No, you can't" Brooke said. "Sure Brooke there is a reason you asked about him, and I can watch Davis" Peyton said.

"I love you P. Sawyer, but I do not want a date right know. 'Cause first of all, I just broke up with Luke, and second of all, I'm a crying train wreck" Brooke said.

"Well he does have a thing for crying girls" Peyton mumbled. "what?" Brooke asked "Nothing" Peyton said quickly.

"So, that's a date?" Peyton said and pulled her cell phone out of her purse and speed-dialed Julian.

"Peyton! Cut it out! I don't want to!" Brooke said while tried to get a hold of Peyton phone.

"Brooke? Are you afraid?" Peyton asked while she putted her phone away. "No, I just at a point in my live I have to figure out what I want, and a boy friend or a broken heart, makes that a lot harder." Brooke said. "So you are afraid? Of a broken heart?" Peyton said.

"Maybe, maybe not I don't know Peyton." Brooke said. "Maybe it's just what you need, someone you can trust?" Peyton said. "Peyton is this some trick so you can hate me again? He is your ex-boyfriend." Brooke sounded afraid.

"No, I know that Julian wasn't the one for me, but I do think you and Julian have a lot in common, He might be the one." Peyton vainly tried to convince her.

"No Peyton, I don't think so." Brooke said. "I love you B. Davis, but are you sure?" – "Yes, P. Sawyer, I'm sure." Brooke reassured her.

"Okay" Peyton said. "Okay?" Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Okay" Peyton repeated. "You're not gonna push? Trick me into it?" Brooke asked surprised.

"No, I won't hook you up, if you don't want to, He is after all my friend, won't wanna hurt him." Peyton said casually. "Right." Brooke said.

"So, are you being nice to your mom little man?" Peyton said to Davis and picked him up from his high chair.

Davis stared at her with is big brown eyes. "I guess that means no." Peyton chuckled as he threw some of the food of plate at Brooke.

Brooke smiled. "He's all I have, Peyton" Brooke said. "No he's not, 'cause you have me and Haley and Nathan, and whether you want to believe it or not, you have Luke too."

"I don't want to be mean, but I never had Luke" Brooke said. "But you're right, I have you."

She laid her phone on the table, as it rang again. "Shouldn't you answer?" Peyton asked. "No, it's Luke" Brooke said picking up the fork to continue eating her salad.

"Okay." Peyton and grabbed the phone of the table. "Don't you dare" Brooke hissed. "If you pick up he'll know I'm in LA!"

"He already knows 'cause he called me this morning at work." Peyton said. "You told him!" Brooke hissed. "Yaah, you have his son, he has a right to know where you are Brooke." Peyton explained. "You know what Peyton I thought you were my friend and that I can trust you." Brooke said. "But apparently not."

"Brooke you know I'm on your side, but I think you have to talk to Lucas about what now" Peyton. "Davis is not just yours to keep."

Brooke glanced at Davis and nodded. "I know, but I just don't want to think about what's next." Brooke said. The phone finally stopped ringing. Brooke seemed sad, what wasn't an odd thing considering, she was facing custody trail.

Suddenly she started to cry, she lay her head in her hands. Peyton placed Davis back in his high chair and pulled her chair next to Brookes and she embraced Brooke in a hug to pacify her. "It's okay, it's going to be Okay, I promise, and I always keep my promises." Peyton assured. "Thank you." Brooke slowly brought out, among sobs. Peyton's phone rang, Peyton glanced at Brooke and didn't pick up. "Hoes over Bros Right?" Peyton said. "Clothes over Bros" Brooke said.

"Okay, whatever you want." Peyton said. "B. Davis, you're a kick ass mom, any judge will see that… Let me correct that, Every judge will see that." – "Thank you P. Sawyer."

Lucas was walked across the airport in LA, partly worrying about Brooke, and partly worrying about finding a way out.

"Excuse Me, can you tell me where the exit is?" Lucas asked a passing stewardess.

"Uh, that way, around the corner are signs, follow them and you'll find your way out." She said. "Thank you" He said and followed the stewardesses instructions.

"Finally" He thought when he reached the exit.

He stopped a cab, and got in. "Hilton Hotel, please" He said and turned his IPod on.

While the cab drove him to his hotel, his thoughts wandered off to Brooke and Davis, he missed them.

His mind was at the night she left, when his phone went off. "Haley"

"Yah?" He answered. "Wow, sketchy" Haley said. "You think" Lucas said. "Where are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm in LA, Brooke's staying with Peyton." Lucas told Haley. "Okay, then I'm not going to bother you any longer, I'll call you later." Haley hung up.

"Sure" He said as Haley hung up.

"Yes, sir, I understand sir, yes I like my job sir, I'll be right there sir." Peyton hung up her phone.

"Great, Brooke I have to go, a work thing, are going to be okay?" She said. "Yah, of course Davis and I are going to do some shopping, and then we're going home and we're gonna watch Oprah." Brooke said cheery.

"Okay, shall I bring Chinese tonight?" Peyton asked. "Yah, sounds good, see you later." Brooke said.

Peyton hung her purse on her shoulder kissed Davis on his head and then head out of the restaurant.

"So little man, where shall we go first?" she said to Davis. She stirred with her spoon through her double mocha latte extra foam, till there was no foam left. "mo-ma" Davis gurgled. "Sure buddy" She responded absently.

"Da-da" Gurgled Davis along. "Yah, buddy" Brooke said again. 'Tha!" He exclaimed. "Yah buddy." Brooke said without bothering to look up. "Da-da tha!" Davis exclaimed again.

"Honey, we're going in a minute, let momma drink her latte okay?" Brooke said while she turned her head towards her son.

Now she knew what her boy was talking about. Lucas had just entered the restaurant, it appeared that he had not spotted them yet, so Brooke turned away, picked up her stuff plus baby, and tried to make her way out of the restaurant without him seeing her.

After some slightly risky action, Brooke managed it to get out without being seen. When she was outside, she saw that Lucas was sitting at a table, and looking at a menu. "wave to daddy Buddy" She whispered, but just when she wanted the turn around, Lucas saw her, and the traffic light, she was waiting at, just turn green.

In a moment of panic she blindly crossed the street, with Lucas following her. As she reached the other side of the street she disappeared into the crowd. Lucas tried to keep up with her, but he lost track of her.

Brooke raced with buggy and baby to Peyton's apartment. When she closed the door behind her. She rolled the buggy in to the room, and slowly came to breath. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.

"damn it" She said.

"don't laugh at me" She responded to the smile at her sons face.

**Okay, Second chapter, I hope it's not horrible, my first chapters are never as good as the last. So just read your way through. I hope you like it **

**Please read & review**

**Love Philine **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3. Can't think, can't breathe, and just because of you.**

"**Y**ou ran away from him?" Peyton asked when she got home that evening. "Well, no I was dragged along with the crowd. "Brooke said.

"Brooke I talked to Lucas, you saw him and started running away" Said Peyton. "that you don't want him to know my address, okay, but you ran away." Peyton judged her while she waved at Brooke with her chopsticks.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I freaked out." Brooke said. "Why? It's not like he beats you up" Peyton said, she glanced at Brooke waiting for an answer. "Is it?" Peyton stared at Brooke. "Brooke"

Brooke didn't reply. "Brooke did he hit you?" Peyton asked. Brooke turned her face away. "Never mind, you're telling me everything I need to know by that silence." Peyton said.

Brooke got up and beckoned Peyton to come to the bedroom with her. "He didn't hit me." Brooke said. "Lucas wouldn't purposely hurt me." She stared at the ground.

"But?" Peyton said. "I'm not running 'cause of hitting, I'm running because, the life I had, hurt, more than, hitting could hurt me. I don't want to go back, but I am afraid that when I talk to Luke, he'll convince me to come home, that things are going to change, and that I have to try for the sake of our family." Brooke told her. "And I can't take that risk."

Brooke sat down on the bed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know it hurts, Brooke I'll be mediator if that's necessary, but you have to talk to him." Peyton said.

"I know" Brooke whispered and lay her head on Peyton's shoulder.

Later that evening Peyton dressed up to go out, while Brooke cuddled into the couch in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"Davis sleeps" Peyton said as she exited the bedroom. "So where are you going?" Brooke said. "Out" Peyton replied. Brooke pulled her laptop on her lap. "So, I won't be late, don't open the door, and try to stay out of trouble." Peyton said.

Brooke chuckled "You do know you're the one that's going out tonight right?" – "Yes, I do,… Oh crap, I forgot something I'll be right back." Peyton ran back to her bedroom.

Brooke smiled. Peyton seemed to have a good time here. She wondered if she'd stay here find a job, or that she'd go to New York, start over there.

Her thoughts sank to her dream of being the head of a fashion empire Then a cruel knock on the door pulled her back to reality.

"Brooke! Can you open the door?" Peyton called. "Sure" Brooke said and got up. She straitened her clothes, and then shuffled to the door.

On the other side of the door appeared that same face of this morning. "Julian" She concluded. "You remember my name." He said like he was impressed. "Come in" She said trying not to sound like she really wanted him to come in.

"Is Peyton here?" He asked as they entered the living room. "No, I just asked you in because I'm lonely." Brooke said playful sarcastic.

"Aha" Julian replied. "hey, I'm sorry, I forgot something, sorry I'm late." Peyton said as she entered.

She stopped when she saw the "thing" between Brooke and Julian. "Wipe the stupid grin of your face." She said. Brooke raised an eyebrow to Peyton's response. "I think she's jealous" Julian said.

Brooke, who enjoyed the game, replied. "should she be?" This Julian answered with a broad grin.

"Ookay, that's enough, flirting, for today." Peyton said and pulled Julian with her. "bye Brooke" she said and pulled him out the door.

Brooke chuckled by the appearance. When they we're gone, she pulled her laptop back on her lap.

About a half hour later, Lucas IM'ed her. Sad as it was she figured she better answer, simply because she had nothing else to do and she was bored.

"What?" She replied. – " Brooke we need to talk, you can't stay there forever, we need to work this out." – " Why? I left I'm not planning on coming back" – "I love you Brooke, Please!" – "No, I'm done, I've been unhappy for the past year, and you just don't care" - " That's not true! I care about you So much Brooke" – "That's why Naley's more important?" – "No, Brooke I love you and Davis, you can't keep him away from me" – " I know, as soon as I have job and a place to live, we'll settle your visitation rights."- "What?!" – "Your visitation rights, you know when you can see him." – "I want custody" – "seriously? You didn't even had time to take care of him when I was around to do the rest of the chores, how did you want to do that."- "How are you?" – "I'll stay here with Peyton, find a job, Custody, is most of the time for the mother. You know" – " It's not fair Brooke." – "No, You not caring about me and Davis is not fair, we deserve the attention." – "I know and Brooke I promise, things will change, I will change, Please come home." – "NO" – "Brooke I need you." – "I hate you" – "….." After that he did not answer anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Brooke apologized.

"Never mind, see you in court." Was his last reply.

Brooke closed her laptop and sighed. She placed the laptop at the table. She lay back on the couch and slowly fell asleep.

Around 2 Am Brooke woke up because of noise at the door. She was too tired to get up and go to bed so she closed her eyes again and listen to how Peyton got home. "Thank you, sir that's kind of you" She heard Peyton say. "I was my pleasure" She heard, and male voice reply.

"You're not coming inwhaa!" Peyton said followed by tripping over something. She would have gone flat on her ass, if the guy wouldn't have caught her.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to put you to bed." The voice came closer, it was clearly Julian.  
"Thank you, but are you sure you don't just want to see Brooke again?" Peyton asked. Peyton sounded wasted.

"of course, I'm just hoping to see Brooke in a not much concealing night gown." Julian said.

Brooke smiled, still with her eyes closed. "Okay, well if you want you can join us, Brooke and I have always shared a bed, but I don't think she'd mind if you joined us."

"Right, I think she would, good night Peyton." He said when he laid her down on the bed. "Sweet dreams"

Brooke opened her eyes. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. Then Julian returned to the living room and noticed Brooke.

"Hi, what are you doing awake at this time of day." He asked. "What are you doing in a place that's not even yours at this time of day." Brooke asked.

"Bringing Peyton home." Julian said and approached the couch Brooke sat on. "Right, I was sleeping here till you brought Peyton home." Brooke replied to the earlier asked question.

"Did we wake you?" he asked. "No, I spontaneously woke up." Brooke said.

Julian chuckled, "Right, well take care of Peyton she needs a little help." He said and he got up.

"I'll see myself out." - "Okay, Good night." Brooke said.

"Yah, you too Brooke Davis." He replied and then turned around en left.

"Ahh WHY!" Brooke exclaimed frustrated and let her herself fall back on the couch.

The rest of the night Brooke kept turning in turning in bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt like her mind was playing tricks with her.

The next morning, Peyton stumbled to the breakfast table. "Ouch" She groaned. "Hangover?" Brooke asked. "Is it that obvious?" She said groaning.

"Yah, Julian practically had put you in bed last night" Brooke said chuckling. "That bad?" Peyton said while she headed for the coffee. "Yah, that bad, plus you we're saying a lot of inappropriate things." Brooke said. "Please tell me I didn't play match maker." Peyton said embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but you did. I don't think Julian knows I heard you, but you we're definitely, playing match maker." Brooke said and opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water. "here, This helps better." Brooke gave her the bottle of water. "Thanks" Peyton groaned. "I love you P. Sawyer, but why did you drink so much." Brooke asked.

Peyton turned away. 'I don't know, I just had a bad day." - "Why didn't I know that?" Brooke said. "Because you have enough to think about." Peyton said.

"Peyton. If me being here makes things hard for you I'll go, but if not you can tell me, I love to bury myself in someone else's problems." Brooke said.

"It's nothing, my boss is just annoying. That's all" Peyton said and opened the bottle of water and placed it at her mouth.

Brooke was making pancakes, Davis was sitting in his high chair. "Want some pancakes?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, anything to absorb to alcohol in my stomach." Peyton said.  
Brooke hadn't been able to sleep since Peyton came home. Somehow Julian's joke, had stick to her head, which was stupid, 'cause it was clearly joke, but still she had a hard time letting go of it. It made her feel, less mom, than she'd felt in a long time.

"So, what kind of thing did I say?" Peyton asked.  
"Oh, well things like, If he wanted to come in to bring you to bed or to see me." Brooke replied.  
"oh god, what did he say?"Peyton asked. Brooke turned to the stove and flipped the pancake.  
"Brooke?" Peyton pulled up an eyebrow. "Nothing really, he chuckled that's all" Brooke said not sure if she had to tell her the truth, it was just a joke."

"That doesn't sound like Julian" Peyton said questioning. Brooke raised her shoulders and ignored Peyton's insinuations.

"Haley, have you heard anything from Luke?" Nathan asked. He entered the room with Jamie on his hip.

"ocle Lucus" Jamie gurgled. Haley chuckled, since Jamie started talking thing had been a lot more fun, Jamie always had fun versions of names and words.

"No I haven't, not since yesterday." Haley said she turned around and packed her bag.  
"Nathan I have to go, you bring Jamie to day care?"

"Sure," Nathan replied. "Good" Haley said with a suitcase-bag in her hand .  
"going somewhere?" he asked surprised. "Yah, I'm going to LA" Haley replied like it was the world's most normal thing to just fly to LA.

"Hales, don't. You should just stay here, don't interfere. They have enough worries without you." Nathan said. "Well, thank you, but Lucas it going through a tough time, and he called and asked me to come." Haley said determent to go. "Okay, but what about me? I'm I suppose to do this alone, with Jamie and practice?" Nathan said. "Yep, you can take him to practice, Whitey wouldn't mind. I'll be back in two days, okay?" Haley said. "Okay, you go" Nathan said.

"Thank you, I love you, bye" Haley said, picked up her bag and kissed Jamie on top of his head and then left.

"Peyton can I ask you why, you drank so much on a Thursday night?" Brooke asked while Peyton packed her stuff to go to work. "I had a bad day yesterday, I've been feeling really weak lately. "Peyton admitted.

"Drowning the pain?" Brooke asked. "I guess, life has been pretty dark and lonely." Peyton said. "How come?" she said.

"Because I'm alone here, and because Julian and I had a bad break up." Peyton said.

"Why, what's the break up, about?" Brooke asked curious.

Peyton didn't reply. "Peyton?"

"It's like I said Brooke, I've done some stupid things, he couldn't live with them, so he broke up with me, broke my heart." Peyton told Brooke.

"Then why are you two such good Friends?" Brooke wondered. "He saw how, badly hurting I was, it got pretty dark for a while. So he took care of me, Made me pull myself together." Peyton said.

Brooke hadn't realised how, lonely life for her must have been.

"And now we're close friends, because he still can't, get over what I did, and I need him to keep myself together." Peyton said while she dialled a number to call ill.

"He seems like a good guy" Brooke said with a worried smile. "He is most of the time, but this is one of the reasons that I'm happy, you here." Peyton said and pored herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, P Sawyer, so now we've talked about MY problems, tell me what stupid thing you've done." Brooke said.

"I .. You don't want to know. I 'm going to take a shower" Peyton said and then quickly left.

"Wow"

She sat down on a counter chair, and glanced at Davis who was sitting in his high chair.  
"I guess we're not the only ones with Men problems."

About an hour later, Brooke came back from shopping with Davis, and she laid her purchases' at the counter and Davis, his nickname Davey, on his play plaid.

She bought fabric for some new designs she'd been working on. Peyton had gone back to bed, the hangover had hit her pretty hard.

Brooke, also bought a new sewing machine. She left her old one with Lucas at the campus.  
She started to work on a new dress.

While, she was working on the dress and she turned up the music, Davey was playing happily with his new toys.

It was about 4 PM. and Peyton had gone out to get some fresh air.

Again, like it clock was set to it, the bell rang. So of course no one less than Julian appeared on the other side of the door, as Brooke opened it.

"Hi, Peyton isn't home" Brooke started. "Oh, I though she called ill this morning? How's she doing." Julian said as Brooke let him in, and returned to her sewing machine.

"Okay, I guess, giving the circumstances." Brooke said. "Good, i think it's good you're here she really needed, someone." He said.

"The kind of someone you couldn't be?" Brooke asked. Julian glanced at Brooke, he hadn't expected this reply.

"I guess she told you about us, and what happened." He said with a sort of confessing tone in his voice.  
"Yah, sort of, It seems like she's trying really hard, to keep it together, but .." Her voice faded.

"She's tough, she just made a big mistake, One I... I can't look at her or kiss her, without being reminded of what she did." Julian said.

"She's ashamed of what she did, I can tell." Brooke said. "She told you what happened, what she did?" Julian asked surprised. "No, she didn't, that's how I can tell she's ashamed." She replied.

"Right, well I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened." Julian said. "Yah, you're right." Brooke said.

"I always admired Peyton for her integrity."Julian said. "yah, you're not the only one" Brooke mumbled with Lucas' book in mind.

"Yah, I read the book of your....-" "Ex boyfriend" Brooke completed the sentence.  
"He clearly thought so." Julian said.

"Yah, he does." - "Luke seems to care about a lot of people, except for me and Davey."Brooke spoke quietly.

"That's why you left?" Julian asked. "Kind of" she replied.

Julian was standing less than a step away from her she looked up, and looked him in his eyes. At that he came even closer. When she noticed she cloud feel his breath in her face, she quickly stepped away and said:

"I'll tell Peyton you stopped by."

"Okay, thank you Brooke." He said and left.

"Damn it Why?" Brooke wined.

**Pages turn, story continues  
This going to be even more fun. If you any suggestions , please press that button with the green writing on it, ..  
Please Read & Review**

**Love Philine **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4. Remind me to Remember to Forget**

Brooke had been in LA for over a month now. She and Peyton had grown closer than they'd ever been, and things started to go really well.

Brooke found a job at a clothing store. During her interview, she left out that the last store she worked, she also robed.

It was Friday night and the girls did some girly bonding.

"You did what? Tell me I did not hear you correctly Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?" Brooke said.

Peyton had finally told Brooke what happened that made Julian break up with her.

"P. Sawyer, first of all that's just gross! And second of all why?"

"I… I don't know why, I guess it gave opportunity." Peyton said. "Now I know what Julian was talking about" Brooke thought.

"That is so wrong Peyton" She said.

"Brooke please don't judge, I mean you slept with your teacher!" Peyton said. "That was different! I didn't sleep with Nick because I wanted a good grade" Brooke said then she saw Peyton crying.

"Hey, Peyton you have to let it go, What's done is done" she whispered.

"I can't, he keeps following me with it." Peyton said. "What?!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh Brooke, he leaves written invitation on my desk." Peyton cried.

"Peyton know this is a big step but I think it's time to quit." Brooke said. "I know" Peyton said.

Peyton stood up and walked to the bedroom. "Hey, Peyton does Julian know about the fact it's still going on?" Brooke asked.

"No," Peyton whispered.

Brooke turned her eyes to the ground ….

About two weeks ago, Peyton was "Supposedly" working late. And as usual Julian knocked on their door.

He had made it a regular thing to check up on "Peyton", she wasn't home half the time though but that didn't make him change his moment of visitation. she didn't mind, she could use the company.

It was about nine O'clock, She opened the door. "Let me guess Peyton isn't home?" He said.

"How did you guess?" Brooke said and invited him in.

"The sweat pants and the ice cream tipped me off" Julian said as he followed her to the living room.

"I guess, you're right. She's not here" Brooke replied and let herself fall onto the couch.

"By the way, the sweat pants couldn't possibly have tipped you off, 'cause I'm just not really the not much concealing night gown type." Brooke said amused.

Julian turned slowly red.

He sat down on the couch. "Sorry" He said amused by the game she was playing. "Hé, no problem, I just assumed, you were just as drunk as Peyton." Brooke said.

"Really, It doesn't sound like that" He replied. "It doesn't? I'm sorry didn't mean to.. lead you on." She said.

About after an hour of flirting back and forth.

Julian said: "I guess it's time to go." And got up.

Brooke was not as confident any more as he started the night. Now he was leaving.. which usually brought a lot of flirting from both sides along.

But she wasn't confident about herself so she, decided not to.

"I had a nice night" she said and got up from the couch as well

"Yah, me too Brooke." Julian replied. Standing less than a step away from each other, Julian looked at the door and then back at Brooke.

"This was nice" He reconfirmed.

Brooke looked down until she couldn't keep her eyes at the floor anymore 'cause his eyes were practically burning into her head.

She looked up at him and before she could really look at him, he kissed her. She couldn't help herself, she kissed him back. They slowly move to the couch and she pushed him down on the couch and made herself more than comfortable at his lap.

He placed his hands on her hips, and she hers on his chest.

"This is so, wrong" she said with a breathy voice, interrupting he kissing but then continued the kissing to interrupt it a second later again.

"What I'm I going to tell Peyton, I can't be on the couch kissing you." She said.

" Well maybe, we should continue this in the bedroom,.. Preferably without our clothes." Julian replied.

"We can't I share a bedroom with Peyton remember" Brooke said.

At this point Peyton came (finally) home. "Brooke are you still.. " Peyton started but broke off her sentence when she saw them.

"Oh. Wow, I'm sorry, please continue, I'm going to bed." Peyton said and then went into her bedroom.

"Oww" Brooke started to wine. And Julian started to laugh. "It's not Funny" Brooke said."Well, maybe we should continued this just on the couch." He said. "preferably .."

"without our clothes" Brooke said and sighed.

She got up and walked to the bedroom "should I be following you?" he asked. She slammed the door behind her. "Okay I'll just see myself out." He said.

Yah, that happened about two weeks ago, since that day she had been avoid him. When he came back the next day she pretended not to be home, and when he knock on her door the next Thursday, she didn't answer either.  
He probably got the hint and he didn't return.

Which not meant he hadn't been in her head since that night. She'd been feeling extremely guilty towards Lucas.

Speaking of Lucas, she hadn't heard from him either. Haley called a few times to check up on her, she'd told Haley she and Davey were fine, and that she had a job and a good life. Haley had been happy to hear she was happier than she'd been in a long time.

"Luke I looked it up for you, and with Brooke being in stable life, with a job and a place to live, you have very little chance to get custody, of Davis" Haley said.

"Why, I have a job, I have place to live!" Lucas said frustrated. "Unbelievable she leaves me, and she just gets to keep my son?"

"Basically, Yah" Haley said. "I'm sorry Luke, but court usually gives custody to the mother, and in your case, where Brooke has spent most of the time with Davey, for sure."

"I'm sorry man, maybe you should talk to Brooke she might have cooled down, it'd been a month." Nathan said.

"Yah, it's been a month" Lucas said. He still had a hard time, believing he hadn't seen his son for a month.

He dropped on the couch. "What about visitation?"

"You got a right to that, but depending on what Brooke will make you look like in court, a week a month to a weekend a month."Haley said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucas exclaimed. "It's because you're so far apart from each other, if you we're closer you could get more" Haley said.

"and I can't force her to move closer?" Lucas asked. "I don't think so, she has a job there, and a place to live, so probably not." Haley said.

"Great remind me, the next time, to keep my son closer In case my next girlfriend wants to take my son away." Lucas said annoyed.

"I'm going home" Brooke said a week later. " Brooke just because I'm going home, is not reason for you to go home." Peyton said.

"Peyton, you need to get away from here, and you need me. Even more important I need you." Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke what about your job? You need a job if you want custody, you can't just move away, that risk is too big." Peyton said.  
"So you are just going to live in Tree Hill alone?" Brooke asked. "Yes, I'll be fine" Peyton replied.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not I need you so I'm going. It'll be fun." Brooke said.

"Yah, 'cause the last month was so much fun." Peyton cynical. "HaHa" Brooek exclaimed cynical.

"So we're clear, I'm coming with you." Brooke said and hushed Peyton when she wanted to object.

Brooke went to the bedroom and closed the door. Peyton sat down on the couch and glanced at Davis.

"She's annoying huh?"

Davis chuckled and clapped his hands. Peyton smiled.

"Brooke?" Peyton called. Brooke peaked around the corner of the bedroom. "Yah, P. Sawyer?" She answered.

"What about Julian?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked away and then said: "What about Julian?"

"Brooke!" Peyton said. "What?" Brooke replied. "Brooke, you can't deny that thing between you and Julian!" Peyton said.

"There is no "thing" Peyton" Brooke said. "Okay fine." Peyton said

Brooke continued packing her bags, while Peyton headed out.

Peyton caught a cab to Julian's place, and on her way, she called him.  
"Julian, hey it's me" Peyton said. "Hey, Peyton shouldn't you be packing, you were leaving tomorrow right?"- "Yes, I am, but I need to talk to you so, are you home?" – "Yes, I am, what do you want to talk to me about that you clearly can't discuss over the phone." – "Brooke, I'll be at your place in five, bye"

Peyton hung up.

When she arrived at Julian place five minutes later. She knocked on his door and he opened.

"Hi, Peyton" he said.

"Hi, You have problem." Peyton said. "No I don't" Julian said and headed to his living room.

"Yes, you have!" Peyton said. "No I don't you said it was about Brooke, and Brooke is not my problem." Julian said.

"You're a jerk you know that, first of all, you like her, admit it. Second of all she's just scared." Peyton replied.

"Well, not my problem" He repeated. "Yes it is, you like her, and she's leaving town with me tomorrow!" Peyton said.

"Well problem solved I guess" Julian said. "Guess again, dude, it's not." Peyton said determent.

"Peyton I know her for just a little over a month, and I haven't spoken to her in three weeks." Julian replied.

"Julian get over yourself, I caught you two making out on MY couch, about two weeks after you met her." Peyton said.

"And I caught you making out with your boss, what's your point."

"My point is you two, have a connection, and I told you, if you'd break her heart I'd break your face!" Peyton said.

"I didn't break her heart, she broke contact with me, not the other way around." Julian said.

"Ach!, stop pouting, this is your chance come with me now or come to Tree Hill in a week. It's your choice" Peyton said.

"I'm not coming, Peyton that with Brooke was… Nothing, I'm sorry if you hoped it would be something more." Julian said.

"More than Nothing yah, you're an ass, see you in a week." Peyton said as stormed out.

**Oh, I have to make an apology because, I already wrote 4, 5, 6,7 when I asked you to tell me your suggestions. **

**I'm sorry, but I'll keep in mind what you wrote, and see if I can, add it. **

**Please read & review  
Love Philine **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5. Open your Eyes this isn't over yet. **

Brooke picked up one of the boxes labeled "Brooke" and handed it to Haley. Brooke asked Nathan and Haley to help her and Peyton move, and as expected Lucas showed up as well.

Brooke could quite concentrate on what she was doing because Lucas had made babysitting Davis, his job in the move.

She was afraid Lucas would take Davis, when she wasn't looking. Brookes Clothing line, had started off great since Peyton bought herself into the company when she quit her job.

From the first profit they bought a nice place at the harbor in Tree Hill.

Brooke absently picked up another box and handed it to Nathan. She was happy to be doing what she loved and being on her own, she didn't need guys, other than to help them move. That's why it was Clothes over Bros, the company, also she and Peyton were working on opening a shop in Tree Hill.

She stopped on packing the truck and glanced at Davis, who was playing airplane with Lucas, these were the moments where Brooke hated she left him, and separated the two. She smiled at the laughter of her son. When a hand landed on her shoulder, she awoke from her thoughts.

Peyton was standing behind her. "It's okay to miss the good days Brooke" she said.

Brooke vaguely smiled. "I know, it's just hard to let go, the bad days you forget when they're not there, but when they are there it really bad, and it reminds you that there will always be bad days."

Peyton nodded and thought about the bad days she'd been through the last year, and reminded herself, that her life in LA hadn't been fun, but with Brooke it had been much better.

"Come on Brooke, lest get some sandwiches for our hard workers and Lucas." She said and patted her on her shoulder.

Brooke nodded and walked with Peyton to her car.

Days came days went, and the years moved slowly forward. Nights wealthy filled with sleep took turns with Nights filled with aimless thought, and worries.

Days filled with passion work and laughter, ruled out the dark days filled with pain and sorrow.

Every day, she looked for reasons, not to get up, but found reason to do get up. Every night she looked for peace, to fall asleep, and found worries.

As the little boy grew, his request for his father, grew too. As she declined it, another sleepless night with thought wandering around aimlessly followed.

Lonely Christmases and Birthdays past, two to be prissily. One became two, two became three. Twenty became twenty-one, Twenty-one became …. twenty-two.

"Happy birthday!" Peyton and Davis cried out loud, and burst into Brookes bedroom.

"Ah, Are that my two favorite people in the whole wide world!"Brooke said and pulled her little boy on her lap while Peyton pulled down the presents.

"Happy birthday Momma!" Davis said. "Thank you very much little man, so what did you get me?" Brooke said.

"Here!"Davis said and crawl to the other side of her king-sized bed and picked up one of the presents.

"Thank you, baby" Brooke replied and opened her present.

Peyton sat on the foot of the bed, she smiled and Brooke as the little boy handed Brooke the little box.

Peyton had been Brookes, everything the last two years, business partner, roommate, and most important her best friend.

After she unpacked all her presents, Brooke sent he little boy to his bedroom to play.

"Thank you Peyton, I don't know what whether I'd made it through the last two years without you.

"You're welcome, but uhh, with another year, another couple of problems."Peyton said.

Brooke sighed, "Please tell me that's some sort of saying?"

"I wish it was, but it's reality, what do you want to hear first?" Peyton said.

"The one that doesn't involve my son?" said Brooke who could feel where this conversation was going.

"Julian, I heard from Julian" Peyton said.

"That's it?" Brooke asked. "Brooke! Whether you like it or not, you got to face him" Peyton said.

"Peyton it's been two years, I've made out with him once!" Brooke said. "Never mind, let's move on to the one that does involve your son" Peyton said.

Brooke sighed. "Something tells me I'm not going to like it"

"No you're not, it's Luke. He's done with college, and his moving back to Tree Hill." Peyton announced.

"Great, now we have to move again!" Brooke said with a sarcastic smile. Peyton smiled back. "You can't dodge him forever Brooke." "I know, I'm just hoping I can for as long as possible" Brooke said.

"Brooke, you can't avoid this custody matter" said Peyton.

"Custody? I thought he gave up on that" Brooke asked. "No Brooke, he decided it be better for Davey, if he lived in a stable home with you, than with him at a college campus" Peyton explained.

"Liked to first problem better" Brooke said.

Peyton smiled. "good cause I invited it to your birthday dinner tonight" and she got up and left the room.

"What! Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

**Okay, this was a bit of a cheap set up, but okay.  
You know the feeling you're writing something and then you don't have any inspiration, and then you pick up on all these great thing to use in your story but, you don't have time to write it down.  
Well that's sort of my problem, i try publish what I have when i don't have time to write and when do have time I write  
Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter  
Read & review  
love Philine**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6. Remember that time?**

**P**eyton putted Davis in some nice clothes, while Brooke, was fitting outfits. When Peyton came down Brooke called:

"Peyton could you come?"

"Yah, sure what's up?" Peyton replied.

"What do you think of this dress? It's clothes over bros original." Brooke said.

"I know Brooke, and the dress is also screaming, I'm horny I haven't had sex in over 6 months." Peyton said.

"Peyton!" Brooke turned away. "I think you should definitely wear it tonight." Peyton said.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled again. "What? You and Julian are totally hot for each other" Peyton said.

"What makes you think that Peyton?" Brooke replied. "The fact you to we're flirting from day one, and the fact that you are afraid to face him after you made out with him." Peyton explained.

"That is so no a good reason.." Brooke got interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh, you're ready? that's probably Julian." Peyton said and left Brookes bedroom to open the door.

"I hate you Peyton!"Brooke yelled.

"Good to know!" Peyton replied.

Peyton opened the door hiding Julian. "Hey, it's been a long time come in." she said and gave Julian a hug.

"Nice place you have here" Julian said. "Yah, I kinda like it here." Peyton replied.

"How long has it been?" Julian asked. "About 2 years" Peyton said. "Juln! Juln!"Davis climbed down the staircase.

"Juln?" Julian asked. "He's only 2 and a half years old." Brooke said who entered the living room. "Momma!" Davis said.

"hey buddy, did aunt Peyton put you in some nice clothes." Brooke cooed at him.

She picked him up and bounced him on her hip. "Hi" she said facing Julian officially.

"Hi, so what the occasion you asked me to come for?" Julian asked to Peyton. Brooke gave Peyton a "Peyton!" look.

"Brookes birthday" Peyton replied. "It's your birthday?" Julian asked. 'Jah" Brooke replied like that was a stupid thing to ask, it was a stupid thing to ask, but that was not the point he had to no she wasn't still the same flirtatious girl as two years ago.  
She'd had two really tough years, she really struggled. But she survived…

"Are we still going or are we keep standing here amaze ourselves about today being my birthday?" She said.

"Yah, let's go" Peyton said and grabbed her purse and jacket and pushed Julian out the door. Brooke grabbed her purse and wrap and pushed Davis into his jacket. She closed the door behind her and followed Peyton and Julian.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Luke you got everything?" Haley asked as she putted the last box in his car.

"Yah, I think, So I guess I'll be seeing you guys in a week?" He said.

"Yah, As soon as we get the keys we're on our way." Nathan said, he meant the keys of their new house they bought in Tree Hill with the money from his shoe contract. Nathan had made it pretty far the last few years, and three months ago he got called up to play for the Charlotte Bobcats, he'd gotten a shoe contract and bought a house in Tree Hill, of which he was getting the keys in a week.

"Okay, then I'm going to get my on back, I can't believe I haven't seen him in two years." Lucas said excited he was going to see his son again.

"Well Luke if you're lucky Brooke might even ready to reconsider you." Nathan said.

"I still hope so" Lucas said and opened the car. "Well I'll let you guys know, take care of my nephew while I'm gone would you?"

" Bye uncle Lucas!" Jamie said. " Bye Jamie" Lucas said and then drove off.

" I hope he and Brooke can patch thing up" Nathan said. " I don't think they will" Haley mumbled.

"What?" Nathan asked. "Nothing" Haley said. " No, hales what did you say?" He insisted "I don't think they will, I said." Haley replied.

" Why not?" Nathan asked curious.

" Because Brooke and I have been keeping in touch, and she's been doing really good on her own." She said. Haley conveniently left out the part where Brooke had been making out with Julian shortly after her and Lucas broke up.

" Oh," Nathan responded. " Haley smiled. " Be happy for her Nathan" she said and went back inside.

Nathan followed her in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julian and Peyton had shared most of the conversation that night, Brooke had kept herself on a distance.

At the end of the night, they were walking home, Peyton said: " How about we switch guys for the rest of the evening?"

" Brooke gave her a " Peyton cut it out look" but before she could actually say something Peyton had pulled sleeping Davis from her arms and had taken off with Davis and the car.

" Okay" Brooke said doubtful. " Yah, that wasn't exactly subtle." Julian said. He wasn't sure whether to be happy about the set up.

" What do we do now?" Brooke asked. " Well, you lived here, I guess you know the way home?" Julian said.

" The way home.. right, yah I do" Brooke said at some level a little disappointed.

" Okay, unless you know something better?" Julian said.

"Brooke, didn't know what to do, she hadn't been a good night out in a long time, she decided to grab the opportunity as it came and said: " Yah, I know a nice place." With her long lost naughty Brooke Davis smile.

" Okay, let's go then." Julian said and they headed to Post Blue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_About an hour later_

" So, you want another one of that?" Julian asked. As Brooke poured the shut tequila down her throat.

" Yah, but not here, I'm kind bored with this place, I mean how many times can you kick a guys butt playing pool before it gets boring." Brooke replied.

" Aha, you're sure it's not the guy that's boring you?" Julian asked.

" No, as long as we're going to do something a little bit more fun with this night." She said.

" Okay, what'd you had in mind." Julian said challenging.

" More of this.." Brooke said and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

Outside she pulled him into an alley, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Actually it was more than one, Brookes tongue was begging for entrance in his mouth, which was granted immediately. She placed her arms around his neck and moved her hands through his hair, while he moved his hands down her torso, to the small of her back, to her ass.

Slowly she pulled back from the kiss.

With a breathy voice she said: " Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" – " Me too" he said.

He didn't mean the kiss, she knew she could hear it in his voice, he meant what happened two years ago.

Their eyes locked on each others, for a while, before Julian took initiative to continue the kiss.

He slowly moved his head forward, and placed his lips on hers, as he did this Brooke followed with her eyes his mouth, till she could feel his lips on hers.

Now at his turn he asked for entrance into her mouth, which she grated with a little doubt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton had brought Davis to bed and decided not to wait for Brooke and went to bed as well. It been an hour since she left them if they'd decided to walk home, they'd been home by now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Julian entered stumbling en kissing his hotel room, Julian closed the door with his foot while Brooke tangled her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

Julian walked, for as far as possible with Brooke around his neck, to the bed and laid her down. Brooke unzipped his pants and Julian searched for the zipper of her dress.

Brooke had worked his pants down to his ankles when Julian found the zipper of her dress, and unzipped it.

Brooke worked herself out of the unzipped dress and continued kissing Julian.

Julian had taken off his shirt and moved his hands up Brookes torso he move his hands under her bra gently touching her breasts.

She groaned as he did and with an extremely breathy voice she tried to said something but couldn't get it out in between the moaning and groaning.

Julian moved her thong off of her ass, tossed it away and placed a trail of kisses in her neck.

Brooke threw her head back and slipped her hands into his boxer shorts.

Brooke grazed his penis, which was erected

Julian move the trial of kisses down her body and move his mouth to her breasts. Licking and sucking them. Then kissed her belly.

As Brooke let go of his penis, he move up her body and buried his dick, deep inside of her.  
thrusting in and out.

All night long, until they were exhausted and fell asleep tangled up in each other, with the sheets hanging half over their naked bodies.

**Okay, that was it  
Next chapter is already done so I'll try to publish soon.**

**Please Read & review  
Love Philine**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7. The Night after … What exactly?**

**N**ext morning Peyton was woken up by the sunlight. She turned around and glanced at the clock on her night stand.

She hadn't heard Brooke coming home last night, she turned around again to sleep a little longer because it was only 9.30 Am, when the doorbell rang. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed.

In nothing but a thong and a t-shirt Peyton left her bedroom and opened the door. "yah?" she asked annoyed as she opened the door.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Lucas asked. "Good morning, aren't you a little early?" Peyton sighed and stepped back so he could come in.

'No, it's .." – "Nine thirty I know," Peyton said she wasn't really a morning person.

"Sorry, but I though.." Lucas said and again Peyton interrupted him. "…you should talk to Brooke as soon as possible."

"Yah, is she up?" he asked. 'What part of I was sleeping makes you think that I came out of my bed to open the door even though Brookes awake." Peyton said.

"Sorry stupid question, could you wake her?" Lucas said.

"Did you not live with Brooke for two years, Luke?" Peyton said. "She's going to kill me if I wake her, especially for you" Peyton replied.

"Okay, another question, is my son awake?" Lucas asked. "I don't know, and I'm not going to check, and you're not going to see him until Brooke here and awake." Peyton raised her voice she was not in the mood.

"Okay, I'll come back later." Lucas said and left. "Sorry I shouldn't have come so early, just really wanted to see my son."

Peyton sighed and said: "I get Luke, but, it's been a long time, and to be honest, Brooke really has been dodging the questions concerning you." Peyton said and then Davis climbed down the stairs.

"Davis come here, what have we been telling you about, coming down yourself?" Peyton said strictly to him.

Lucas' face lit up as he saw his three years old son, climb down the staircase. He hadn't seen him since he was a year old, and was surprised to see how big he'd become.

"Davis" he said. Peyton picked the boy up from the steps to keep him away from Lucas.

"Peyton" Lucas said offended. "Sorry Luke, orders" Peyton replied. She putted the boy down on the couch. "don't wake you mom, buddy"

"Sorry Luke but you have to go" Peyton said. "Peyton he's my son!" Lucas yelled.  
"Luke, keep your voice down! and I'm very sorry but I have strict orders from Brooke, you really have to go." She pushed him out of the door and closed it behind him.

"So, bud, what do you want for breakfast?"

- - - - - - - - - - --- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

The sunlight shone in Brookes face as she woke up in Julians bed. She groaned, as she felt her headache. Then slowly she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Ow god," she thought as she felt her own seemly naked body parts tangled up in other clearly naked body parts.

The next rock hit her as she noticed who's limbs it were. "It's was a sleeping, naked guy. She knew as Julian.

"Ow my god, have to get out of here, if I don't remember then hopefully he won't remember when he wakes up alone" Brooke thought.

She carefully slipped out of bed, and searched for her clothes. Her dress, she found quickly, but her shoes and thong she couldn't find.

She closed the curtains, hoping he would sleep a little longer. She tripped over her shoes, went flat on her face and fell with her hands in her thong.

"Bingo" She thought. She grabbed them together and putted them on. Picked up her purse that was on the chair next to the bed.  
She opened the door to leave, as Julian woke up and saw her leaving.

He looked around, and even thought he couldn't remember much more than Brooke of what happened the night before, he could still figure out pretty good what happened as he saw her leave and saw his clothes all over the room.  
He didn't saw it as a good thing that Brooke had left trying not to wake him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --- --- --- ---

Peyton had left Brooke to sleep, she thought, and had taken Davis to their store, she turned around the sign with open and close. At which the store was open.

It didn't take long for Lucas to drop by he'd figured out about their store quite quick.

"Hey" he tried again. "Hi, what're you doing here?" Peyton asked. "I'm here to talk to Brooke she's not at home" Lucas replied. "she's still asleep?" Peyton asked. "she's not here?" Lucas asked.

"No she's not" Peyton said and dialed Brooke number …

"Brooke here" – "Hey are you finally awake?" – "Yah.. uh I was really tired it got kinda late last night" – "yah, apparently, you had fun?" – "Yah, I guess, Davey okay ?" – "yah, he's good, I'm at the store so I'll see you later" – "Yah, will do, bye"

"She's awake now" Peyton said. "Okay, so other question how have _you_ been?" – "Okay I guess." Peyton replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch that much." Lucas said. "It's okay, the phone works two ways you know" Peyton said she smiled. "I finished college, and now I'm living here, I was asked to coach the Ravens." He said. "Oh Luke that's great, and I want you to know that I love you, and that you're my friend, even thought it might not always seem that way, it's just Brookes my _best_ friend can't let her down." Peyton said.

"Yah, get that, It's okay,….so uh other thing uhm, Brooke, has she had any boyfriends, the last two years?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, well, not really, uh few, one-night-stand's but not really a boyfriend, she's been pretty guarded since uh, she left you." Peyton said doubtful.

"But whatever you're thinking, she not willing to fix things with you" Peyton said "Sorry"

"How could you know?" Lucas asked not willing to give up yet.

"Luke, you're situation might have changed but you and Brooke haven't, she's strong and she's going to do this alone, or with me."Peyton said.

"Okay, .." Lucas sighed.

"Hey, Peyton" Julian said when he entered the store. "Wow, you're happy? What did you and Brooke do last night, she was exhausted" Peyton asked.

"We went to post blue, bar" Julian said. "aha" Peyton said implying. Then she realized Lucas was still in the store.

"Oh uh, Julian this is Lucas, Davis' father, Luke, this is Julian, a friend of mine from LA." Peyton introduced them.

"Right, nice to meet you" Lucas said. What he heard pleased him the least, he'd been out with Brooke, and Brooke had taken him to _their _bar.

"Yah, nice to meet you too." Julian said. "you haven't spoken to Brooke yet have you?" Julian said.

"No, just over the phone, she was still sleepi.. Oh, she was totally with you all night! You totally slept together!" Peyton exclaimed.

"No, I just.."Julian tried. "You totally did!" Peyton said. "It was her dress right? That was a total, screw me dress, I told her!" Peyton proudly.

"Right, wouldn't be too happy, she was gone before I was awake."Julian confessed.

Lucas faked a cough to remind them of his presence. "oh Luke, sorry" Peyton said.

"if you came here looking for Brooke I have to disappoint you, she's home, and probably pretty hangover" She told Julian.

"Okay, ..thanks" he said. 'Bye Peyton, bye Lucas was nice meeting you" and he left the store.

"Or with Julian," Lucas said replying to Peyton's earlier notion.

"sorry about that, I sort of hooked them up last night, it was Brookes birthday present from me." Peyton apologized.

"thanks Peyton you're a real friend" Lucas said upset. "Luke, …!" Peyton tried but Lucas left.

------ -------- --------- ------- --------- --------- -------- ---------- ------ --------- ---------- ----------- ---

Brooke lay on her bed. With her eyes closed, she tried to remember what happened the night before.

When the doorbell made a torturing sound. "Coming!" she groaned, and got up.

She opened the door. "Oh, god what are you doing here?" she asked Julian. "I thought we should talk"

"I'm not really in the talking mood, Julian" Brooke said. "I'm sure with the amount of liquor you poured down your throat last night." He replied.

"You clearly remember more than I do, I reasoned the abundance of liquor from the headache." Brooke said and stepped back to let him in an closed the door.

She figured he knew what happened so she said: "I'm sorry, I just freaked a little this morning, I uhh usually have control over myself when I do these things.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." He replied. "for what?" she asked.

"for telling Peyton?" replied carefully. "You told Peyton!" Brooke yelled. "well, she sort of guessed." Julian explained.

"Great! You know you suck" Brooke said. "I suck, we kiss and then you avoid me, for the next three weeks, and then I hear from Peyton that you're moving to Tree Hill!" Julian said.

"I know Peyton told me, she also told you to come, to Tree Hill in week." Brooke said.

"Yah, but I figured that's what she wanted not what you wanted." Julian said.

Brooke was quiet, she wasn't sure why she was so angry, maybe because she was afraid of him, she acted totally unlike her around him.

She sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry" she apologized "I'm sorry too." He said.

"uhhm uh.. How much do you remember of Last night?"she asked. "most of it although it's a little hazy" Julian told her.

"Okay, uh, what's next?" Brooke said.

Their eyes locked on each other's and then their lips crushed into each other. Brooke worked her tongue into his mouth and moved her hands through his hair. Julian moved his hands to the small of her back. Brooke slowly lay down on the couch and pulled Julian with her.

"I want you" Brooke said in a small pause among the kissing. "I.. have to go" Julian admitted. Then, before Brooke could response to Julian, the door opened and Lucas came in, who's level of discomfort pretty much peaked when he saw them lying on the couch.

Brooke hadn't seen Lucas in two years and now she felt like she was finally picking up on her life, he walked back in, literally.

"Oh, sorry" Lucas exclaimed. "Oh, you again"

"You two have met?" Brooke asked. "Yah about fifteen minutes ago, at your store" Julian explained. "I should go."

"Julian?" Brooke said upset. "it's okay Brooke" he replied. "You should talk with Lucas, I have to go anyway"

"Julian?" Brooke repeated, but Julian left.

"Sorry," Lucas said. "New boyfriend?" – "I guess not" Brooke said disappointed, and straightened her clothes.

"Hi, Luke" ….  
------- ----- --------- -------- ------- --------- ----- ------- --- --------

Okay, this was kind of a bridge chapter, entering so much more fun! I went playing tennis last Wednesday, and I thought how hard can it be, well pretty difficult! We got ice afterwards so wasn't that bad!  
Please Read & Review!

Love Philine


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8. The past, the present and that what's yet to be, stuck inside my head**

"She was making out with him on the couch, and they'd sex the night before, but she still claims he's not her boyfriend." Lucas told Haley who was unpacked her stuff in their new house.

"Luke, if she says he's not her boyfriend it means that either they broke up or it was just fling." Haley said.

"And look at it from this way, if she has a boyfriend it mean she wants nights out which means you get to see more of Davey." Haley continued.

Nathan entered the living room and said. "Hey Luke, are you just going to sit there while we're unpacking, I mean even Jamie is helping, and you're just drinking our coffee."

"Sorry Nate, but I have to go anyway Brooke and I have an appointment with our lawyers about Davey" Lucas said.

"Custody?" Haley asked. "Yah, but my lawyer says it's really just a matter of shared custody, while he lives with her." Lucas explained.

"Really?" Nathan asked. He didn't even want to imagine what it'd be like if he only got to see Jamie a few day out of the week.

"yah, I never should have agreed to letting him with her the last two years, now she had got to spent the last two years with him and I didn't, according to my lawyer I don't have a bond with my son." Lucas said.

"Luke that's absolutely ridiculous" Haley said. "Well, try saying that to her." Lucas said and stood up.

"hey I'm going, wish me luck" he said. "Good luck Luke" Haley called after him as he left.

"I feel so bad for him, I wish there was something I could do" Haley said.  
"well, hales, you are the only one on Lucas' side who is close to Brooke." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan, I'm not going to risk my friendship with Brooke, for that" Haley said. "hales it's not like Brooke's never going to talk to you if you ask her to be kind to Luke" Nathan said.

"Yes, she is, the last time I suggested that, she nearly bit my head off and did speak to me for a week." Haley said.

"Okay" Nathan said.

------ ------ -------- ------ ------ -------- ----------- ------- ------------ ------------- ----------- ---------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. Scott" His lawyer said as he came in late. "You're late" Brooke concluded.

"Sorry, I got hold up." Lucas explained. 'Let me guess Haley and Nathan?" Brooke said.

"Ms. Davis , please" Her lawyer said. "sorry" Brooke said and sighed.

"So, I suggest, we try to find a way to solve this problem, without going to court." Lucas' lawyer said.

"Well that depends on your clients wishes" Brookes Lawyer, Jessica, said.

"Shared custody, and my client wants the opportunity to see his child, at all times, and want him for the weekends." Danielle Lucas' lawyer said.

"Okay, well in that case maybe we should take this case to the judge." Jessica said.  
"What! It's not more that reasonable!" Lucas said. "Sit down Mr. Scott" His lawyer advised him.

"Your client hasn't seen his son, in two years. The boy is only two and a half years old, he doesn't even know Mr. Scott is his father." Jessica said.

"That doesn't mean my client doesn't have any rights, he does know his son, even if his son might not know who he is. It's even a good reason to let them spend time together." Danielle said.

"No, it's not, he didn't have time, for me and my son when, we were in college, now he's coaching a basketball team, again, and he has no one to do his chores!" Brooke said.

"Ms. Davis is making a very good point, if Davis spends his weekends with his father and his father has better thing to do, does Davis just go to a sitter?" Jessica said.

It got quiet.

"Mr. Scott this was a question to you?" Jessica said. "Probably, but Brooke leaves him with Peyton all the time." Lucas replied.

"No, I don't, sometimes when it's easier, but Peyton and I run a business together, Davis is like a nephew to her, I can't take him to work, and when there's an emergency Peyton is just always there, I simply can't be around twenty-four seven. And I know the same goes for you, but you are simply always somewhere else. It's just easier for him not to get to know someone, that just leaves him at the sitter." Brooke pleaded.

"Ms. Davis, what goes you goes for Mr. Scott, plus this idea of his life you have is from two years ago, Mr. Scotts situation and life style has changed. " Danielle said.

"I just don't want Davis to be upset when he's waiting all day and you just don't show up or that you promise to pick him up from school, and I get a phone call an hour later that he's still at school because you forgot!" Brooke said.

"Like I said, how about we set up some arrangement, for a week or two see how it went and then talk again?" Danielle said.

Jessica turned to Brooke. Danielle said: "We assume Ms. Davis wants the best out of his relationship, and wants the best for her son."

"You should agree to the arrangement, so when it doesn't work at you have show t least some good will to the judge."Jessica whispered.

"Okay," Brooke whispered back.  
"Okay, Ms. Davis agrees to an arrangement." Jessica said.

"So, I suggest we take down a few demands, and keep it to every Wednesday and Sunday. Wednesdays from, nine to five, Sundays from twelve to seven. Times can be extended if both parties agree, if there's any disagree to the times and dates, we go back to what's on paper, which will be Sundays and Wednesdays, between the just named times." Jessica said.

Danielle turned to Lucas and said: "You take it, if she takes the case to the judge anyway, you've showed you'd take anytime you can get, and that you're not trying to strike Ms. Davis."

Lucas nodded. "But I want him on Sunday an hour earlier than twelve."

"Mr. Scott is happy to take anytime he can get with son, but wants Davis on Sunday at Eleven." Danielle said.

"No, it's twelve, or not at all on Sunday" Brooke said. "But there's barely a day if can get him at Twelve." Lucas said.

"Lucas, she calling shots just go with her." Danielle said. "Okay, twelve is good." He said.

"Okay, then I'll put this to paper and then we'll start next Wednesday." Jessica said.

--- --- - --- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----- ---- --- ---- ---- ----- ----- --

When Brooke got home, Davis was sitting on the couch playing with his toys, Peyton sat next to him with a book and music on.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke called because she wasn't hearing her. "Oh, hey Brooke, how did it go?" Peyton asked.

"I gave him the Wednesdays and Sundays, but I'm scared, if this goes well then I have to give him up for even longer and I don't want to." Brooke said.

"Well, Look at it from this way, now you have time to go out with Julian, and I don't have to watch him!" Peyton said.

"I haven't seen him around since last week" Brooke admitted. "Oh, I'm sorry" Peyton said. "it's okay, we're just not so good together for anything but, sex." Brooke said.

_____ _______ ______ _______ _________ _______ ________ __________ ______ _____

"Here Luke I got an idea to help you" Haley said. "If this works you might not even have to, fight for custody."

"What is it?" Lucas asked. "This" Haley showed him two tickets for some ball.

"Haley?!" Lucas sighed. "Luke it's a date, but she won't know. Just ask her to come with you." Haley said.

"Okay, oh and here are two more, in case she only wants to come if me or Peyton comes too."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Lucas said. "Yep, if she wants Peyton to go with her, I'll watch Davis." Haley replied.

"Did I tell you lately you're fantastic" Lucas said. "No, but thank you!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- - -- - -- -- -- -- --

_Next Wednesday _

"Hey, Brooke" Lucas said as he came to pick up Davis. "Hey Luke," Brooke replied.

"Can I come in?" He asked. "oh, yah, come in." Brooke stepped back to let him and then closed the door.

"I'll get him" She said and went upstairs.  
Peyton and Brooke ran this Clothing store in Tree Hill and were pretty successful. Peyton ran the store and did finances and Brooke designed the clothes.

Brooke wasn't as much at the store as Peyton, she worked at home, that was easier with Davis.

Lucas looked around. Everywhere were fabrics and Designs and samples.

"Here you go little man" Brooke said and let the boy fly thought the room and sat him down on the couch to put him on his shoes.

"Hey Buddy, I missed you." Lucas said. The boy stared at him with big brown eyes.

"Dave, boy, you're going to spent some time with your father today" Brooke said.

"Juln" Davis gurgled. Brooke gulped and looked away. "Sorry" she said.

"No, buddy, I'm your dad" Lucas said. "who you? Momma who he?" Davis gurgled.

"Sorry Luke, it's been two years, I told you. Could you give us a moment?" Brooke said.

"Sure, I'll be outside." Lucas replied.

When Lucas was outside Brooke sat down on the couch and said: "Hey Dave, Lucas is your dad, and he wants to get to know you, he loves you very much, okay?"

"Lucas daddy? Not Juln?" Davis said. "Yes, okay so you go with your dad and he's going to bring you back tonight okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay momma" He said. "Good boy" Brooke said. She stood up and putted Davis his jacket on.

She opened the door and handed Lucas Davis. "Have fun you two" She said. "We will, right buddy?" Lucas said. Davis nodded.

When the boy left Brooke putted on her coat and headed for the store to tell Peyton what happened she had to get it of her chest.

----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ------ --

_That Evening_

"I can't believe Davey thought that, how?" Brooke said. "I don't know Brooke, maybe because he's been conversation material for the last two years?" Peyton said.

"So Davis thought that this guy you met in LA, ex boy friend of Peyton, was his dad?" Haley asked.

"Yah? And you went out with this guy?"

"Yes, and _that guy_ has a name, he's name is Julian." Brooke said. "Wow, that's painful"haley said.

"I know Haley," Brooke said. "Brooke why do I get the feeling this is not the only thing bothering you?" Peyton said.

Brooke glanced at Peyton. "Fine, Julian won't return my call" Brooke said. "You're in love?"Haley asked.

"Haley, why would you even bother asking that, Brooke is scared, and this was just a fling till now, Brooke doesn't fall in love with flings." Peyton said.

Then Lucas knocked on the door and Brooke opened. "Hey Buddy, I missed you did you have fun?"Brooke said as the boy ran in and hugged her legs.

"Not?" Brooke asked.

"Let's just say, that we had a rough start." Lucas said. "Oh, I'm sorry Luke" Peyton said. "but Davey just looks a lot like Brooke, he doesn't let people in very easily except for Julian."Peyton joked.

"That's not funny Peyton" Brooke said.

Lucas smiled weak. "Het Brooke I wondered whether you wanted to come with me to this ball Friday night." Lucas said.

"As in a date?" Brooke asked. "No, just as friends" He replied. "Together as Friends?" Brooke said.

"Yah, and have extra tickets if you want to asked Peyton to come or so?" He said.

"Peyton? You want to come?" Brooke asked.

Haley had told her about the plan and Peyton who had her own plan saw opportunity, it might have been a mean plan, towards Lucas but it was better for Brooke.

"Sure, I'll asked Julian if he wants to come with me, you know if we're all going as friends" Peyton said.

Brooke rolled her eyes and said. "Sure, I'd like that" – "I'll watch Davey" Haley said. "Thanks Hales" Brooke said.

**So Chapter 8. It's get's fun, you know enchanted? The film, with Patrick Dempsey?  
See it coming?  
please Read & review **

**Love Philine **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9. I got nothing left to lose, but I'm no pair of dancing shoes.**

Lucas helped Brooke out of the car. She was wearing a long lilac coloured dress.

Jon McLaughlin – So Close

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

As they entered the ballroom Brooke was filled with fear. She saw the people dancing so close together.  
She started to think it had been I mistake to come, but didn't get time to come back at her decision, because Lucas was so caught up in the whole event, that she completely missed Brookes doubts.

**A ****life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**

As he pulled her with him to the dance floor.  
Brooke moved her thoughts to the fact Peyton would be there soon and that she had an excuse to excuse herself.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**

As they danced Lucas pulled her close. For a moment memories filled her thoughts. The day Lucas promised her everything would be okay, was the day Davis was born, he'd promised he wouldn't leave her, never, that he'd fight for her.

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**

As the song ended, the memories disappeared and she shyly smiled. "but he didn't, he didn't care, and he didn't make it okay" she thought.

Her attention was drawn by Julian and Peyton who entered the ballroom, and thoughts made room for jealousy.

"Hey, you've been her long already?" Peyton asked. Brookes eyes were locked on Julians.

"No, we just had one dance that's all" Lucas replied.

Peyton was wearing a long red dress, also a dress from the C over B exclusive collection. "Hey" Brooke said.

"Hey, where were you, you seemed like a million miles away" Peyton said. "I don't know got lost in the dance I guess" Brooke said and smiled.

The music continued and both the girls turned to their dancing partner.

Gavin DeGraw – Dancin' Shoes

**It's so nice to see you  
Can we sit and talk for a while?  
I have searched forever  
I can't imagine anythin' better**

Peyton made eye contact with Brooke during the dance. Lucas kept Brooke close to him, so close that Brooke felt like she couldn't even breathe.

**Kids up on the stairway  
Couples on the sidewalk squares  
If I get to your heart soon  
I'll call a perfect afternoon**

Peyton noticed the look on Brookes face. It was clearly a look of discomfort and jealousy. Peyton gave her a look that said : "Nice right!?" while she hugged Julian a little.

**Won't you call my number?  
Don't push, but don't hesitate  
Wake me from this slumber  
Rush me, but leave time to wake**

Brooke rolled her eyes, and made Lucas loosen his grip on her. He apologized, and she said it was okay.

**Checkmate on my shoulder I'm tired of this win or lose  
Well, I'm no knight in shinnin' armor But I'm no pair of dancin' shoes  
I'm no pair of dancin' shoes**

**My patience ran away, take me with you You keep me holdin' on  
Nothin's understood, you're so confusin'  
Tell it to me straight**

**Won't you call my number? Don't push, but don't hesitate  
Wake me from this slumber  
Rush me, but leave time to wake. Rush me, but leave time to wake**

"Brooke" Lucas whispered in her ear. "I still love you" Brooke tried to continue dancing while she figured out what to say.

**I got nothin' left to lose  
But I'm no pair of dancin' shoes  
I got nothin' left to lose  
But I'm no pair of dancin' shoes**

"I love you too Luke.." Brooke said. Lucas' face lit up like a candle. "..but that was never the problem Luke, you know that. I never doubted your love."

**I got nothin' left to lose  
But I'm no pair of dancin' shoes  
I got nothin' left to lose  
But I'm no pair of dancin' shoooes**

The music stopped and Brooke stepped back from Lucas. Peyton saw the look in her eyes and said. "Hey Brooke why don't we go do a makeup check?"

"Yah, sure" Brooke replied.

As they entered the ladies room Brooke sighed. "Oh my god this was such a mistake!"

"Ah, no Brooke, you just have to let Lucas know you're friends, remind him you're here as friends, and show him, take a little more distance" Peyton said.

"Ha! Did you think i was choking by choice?" Brooke said. "No, but you did realy wa trying to show him you want more space" Peyton said.

"I should have said No" Brooke wined.

_An Hour later _

"Ladies and gentlemen! The last dance of the night! I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompanied his evening to dance to last waltz of the night!"

Peyton quickly switched looks with Brooke. Lucas at first refused invite Peyton because Julian would instantly invite Brooke, and she was his for the night.

Unfortunately, was this part of the big master plan Peyton worked out, for Brooke, and for Julian, although he was even less aware of this plan than Brooke was.

But that still didn't stop Peyton.

So instead of waiting till Lucas had found another couple to switch with, she insisted that she'd dance with Lucas.

"Come on Luke, we haven't danced in like... ever!" Peyton said and pulled him with her.

As Brooke was left with Julian, Lucas looked back. He saw Julian and Brooke come closer to each other.

"Shall we dance?" Julian said. Brooke smiled. "Yah, I'd like that"

Music started, people took "positions"

**_Delta Goodrem – Together we are one_**

**Here we are  
Sharing our lives  
We made it through  
The good and bad times  
And still we stand  
With hope in our hearts  
No matter what  
We will play our part  
And now we've come so far  
One chance to touch a star  
Go higher and higher**

Brooke looked Julian in his eyes and while they started to dance. As they were striding through the ballroom, Lucas kept his eyes on Brooke and Julian, who had no eyes for anyone but each other.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one**

Peyton thought it was perfect. It was not like she wanted Lucas to dance with her, she just wanted Julian and Brooke to dance together. She just had to keep Lucas busy.

**Deep inside your heart and soul  
You've worked so hard  
To reach your goal  
With every step  
With every breath  
You gave it all  
Till there was nothing left  
Seek out the strength to win  
No thoughts of giving in  
Go higher and higher**

Turning around and around through the room with her eyes locked on his, Brooke felt like she was flying. She wished she could dance like this all night.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one  
Together we are one  
we are ooone**

Each step, each turn became bigger and more beautiful as the song continued. Striding through the ballroom, all worries and irritations disappeared. She felt so alive.

**Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one**

**See what we've all become  
Together we are ooone**

As the song ended tears filled Brookes eyes, and pulled Julian into a long hug. She closed her eyes, and just enjoyed to moment.

Till Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder, and practically pulled her away from Julian. "Thank you," she said to Julian. Being to most words they'd he dance Brooke was pulled away by Lucas into the crowd.

" ahh, don't take it too hard, she wasn't enjoying her night with him anyway." Peyton said.

" Right, shall I take you home?" Julian said. " Yah, I'm guessing I need to be there when she gets back." Peyton said. Julian smiled. " I think It's brave the way you take care of Brooke." Julian said.

" We take care of each other, I got my bad days too." Peyton said. " You've heard from him since you left LA?" Julian asked while her escorted her to the exit.  
" No, I haven't, and Brooke and I have been thinking about extent our company to some other professions. So I keep myself busy." Peyton said.

"Good, I'm happy for you, no luck in love yet?" He said. " No, it's not really been on my mind, but the celibacy thing is good too." She smiled.

Julian chuckled, and that famous grin appeared on his face. " Ach! Wipe that silly grin of your face! JULLES" Peyton chuckled.

" I never ever called that! I told you that" He said hitting her playfully.

" Sorry!" Peyton said. " It's good to have you around I missed you" - " I missed you too Peyton" Julian said.

As they arrived at the Davis - Sawyer residents, Peyton invited Julian in and they had a glass of wine and caught up.

When Peyton changed the subject to Brooke, Julian suggested he should go home but Peyton stopped him.

" Oh don't go! Come on, there's a reason Lucas interrupted you dance so brutally" Peyton said. " it looked really intense"

" You enjoyed your dance with Lucas?" Julian asked changing the subject.

" No, he was constantly trying to keep an eye on you and Brooke, changing the subject back! You two seemed to have so much fun." Peyton said.

" Can we drop the subject Peyton please…" Julian said.

* * *

Brooke walked up to her front door. " Thanks Luke for the evening, I had a good time" Brooke smiled.

"Did you? You seemed a little preoccupied all night?" Lucas said. " Yah, I'm good thanks" Brooke said.

And putted the key in the lock.

" You're sure I don't need you come in?" Lucas said. " Luke I'm fine Peyton is probably home, so I'll be okay, thanks again."

She opened the door. Before she could fully close the door she saw Julian and Peyton closely supposedly talking on the couch.

"Oh, hey" Brookes face turn white and intensified her grip on the door handle.

"Brooke you're home, what took you so long?" Peyton said. " Lucas noticed her change and tried to get in, but Brooke brutally pushed the door shut.

" Luke" Brooke said. " Right" Peyton said. "Hey, Peyton I had a good time tonight, but I think I'm going to go." Julian said.

" Okay, I'll see you around." Peyton said. " Yah, Bye Peyton, Bye Brooke."

Julian passed Brooke on his way to the door, she followed him with her eyes till he was behind her, Julian did the same thing, but then opened and shut the door as he left.

Peyton said: " Hey I'm going to sleep, good night" and she entered her bedroom and shu the door.

Brookes eyes were filled with tears as she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

**Ow clifhanger, i just love clifhanders don't you?  
Okay Enchanted right!  
told you  
I watched that movie last friday at a slumber party, could barely keep my eyes open but it was so great  
that's why i used the song So close  
Please read & review  
**

**Love Philine **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10. I should have loved you more, I should've been more ready, but I'm learning as I go.**

" **J**ulian!" Brooke had pulled open the door and called after him. "I can't do this anymore" She said with pain in her voice.

Augustana – Twenty Years

**Well I've been running from something  
Twenty years in my car  
Down a road that's leading me nowehere  
Yeah we drive through the farmland  
No one knows where we're from  
Could I kiss you and make you a queen?  
Or something in between**

"Can't do what?" Julian asked.

"This! This silent looking, ignoring, smiling, I can't do this." Brooke said. "I need to know what THIS means, what THIS is"

**Do you want to see  
The place where I am free?  
Cos in my mind I need it  
But you're nowhere near to me**

Julian walked back, "I don't know Brooke, you tell me. What do you want it to be?" Brooke was silent.

"Brooke you see, it's not me, who making this so hard. It's you" Julian said. Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm scared," Brooke started.

**Move to new york city  
Take your woman by the hand  
Leave her there with your things on the doorstep  
And there's no way around it  
Could this be our last dance?  
So fall asleep with the tv darling  
I'll be back again**

Julian came a little closer and their eyes locked  
Julian cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Brooke closed her eyes and got carried away by the peace and that rushed over her.

**Do you want to see  
The place where I was free?  
Cos in my mind I've been there  
And there's no one here but me**

"Better?" Julian said as he'd pulled back from the kiss. "Yah, a little" Brooke said with a smile. "A little?" He smirked.

"Yah, could be better" she said. "Well, maybe we should try again?" Julian suggested.

"Sure" Brooke replied and kissed him. She pulled him close as she slowly stepped back. Julian pushed her up against her front door. Heavily kissing Brooke turned her door handle and pulled Julian inside, and closed the door behind her.

The door closed behind Brooke and Julian, Lucas watched it happening with pain in his heart, this was what Haley had meant with "moved on" This wasn't just a fling, Brooke cared, and when Brooke really cared, it meant Brooke opened her heart to caring, she wanted to care.

Cruelly said, It was end of story for him and Brooke as a couple.

**In the morning it'll find you  
Let the light shine away  
Down a road that's leading me nowhere  
And there's no way around it  
Could this be our last dance?  
Just fall asleep with the tv darling  
I'll be back again  
I'll be back again**

Now there was no reason to good easy on her in court. He wouldn't stand by watching this guy become Davis' father.

* * *

Next Morning Brooke woke up looking in a pair familiar eyes. "Good morning," Julian said and crawled closer to kiss her.

"Right back at cha" Brooke said. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Peaceful" Brooke replied.

She stretched out and turned over to Julian peck him on his lips and then turned the sheets away and jumped out of bed. "hey where you're going?" He asked. " To check if the coast is clear." She replied and looked at the clock on her night stand. It was 8.45 am. She figured Peyton went to the store already because she always did. So she snuck out the room.

Outside the room she walked up to Peyton. "Hey you're up early for it being a Saturday." Peyton said.

Brooke closed the door behind her. "and you're here late" Brooke said. "Yah, it's Saturday you know, it was a long night last night so a gave myself some extra sleep." Peyton said.

"Yah, I couldn't sleep so it figured I'd get up early." Brooke said. Brooke walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water. Although she preferred going back to bed, she sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Really?" Peyton said. " What caused you lack of sleep?" Peyton stood on the other side of the counter leaning on the counter bend towards Brooke like she was questioning her. "Is this some interrogation?" Brooke asked.

"Julian maybe?" Peyton continued. "What?" Brooke asked. "Julian, he 's in your bed, I can't sleep either with Julian in my bed." Peyton said.

"Peyton what got into you?" Brooke asked innocent. "Got into me? What about you, you were all about ignoring that there was something between you and Julian and now this, what got into you?" Peyton said.

"Julian" Brooke replied. "Oh, god wrong question" Peyton replied

Brooke chuckled, "Sorry, but true" Peyton nodded, "Right well I'm going to let you two get back to whatever it was you're doing. I hope to see you at the store today" Peyton said and went into the bathroom.

Brooke smiled and sighed. Then she got up and went back into her bedroom.

* * *

Lucas woke up, and the first thing on this mind was Brooke and everything he'd seen last night. It was killing him.

He got up out bed and made his way to the kitchen it was 10.30 am. The night before had worn him out, and fight against the tear after seeing Brooke, make out with Julian, made him sleep till now.

When a nightmare of what happened last night, triggered his awakening.

Every morning she was the first thing on his mind and every night, especially last night, she was the last thing on his mind.

Not a day had gone by that he didn't wish that he hadn't taken her for granted.

And now not another day went day without thinking that if he hadn't screwed up so bad, he'd still have a family, so went another week by.

One morning Lucas went to the grocery store, because he had to eat at some point and Haley thought it was unhealthy. He he'd pulled himself together and went to the grocery store, when he walked into Brooke. She was looking at magazines.

"Hey" Brooke said innocent she'd heard from Haley that he wasn't doing very well, but she choose to pretend not to know.

"Hey" He said sounding deeply depressed, so bad that only listen listening to it made you want to kill yourself.

Brooke smiled by lack of better, and then walked away. Lucas went after her, by need of conversation. But when he followed he around the corner, she was doing groceries with Davis and Julian. One happy family.

It was Julian that noticed Lucas behind Brooke. "Lucas" he said letting Brooke know he was behind her. "Oh, hey" Brooke said again.

"You missed you last two days with Davey" she said. "Yah, Sorry, I uh was out of town, has something to do with my book, I'm sorry I didn't let you know." Lucas said with hesitation.

"So, you'll be picking him up tomorrow?" She asked. "Yah, of course." he said.

"Good" Brooke smiled. Then gave Julian a look letting him know to continue shopping.

Julian turned the cart and they walked away.

Lucas watched them walk away. It hurt, It deeply hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted by Haley. "hey Luke, you finally decided you should eat?"she said. "No I'm not really hungry anymore" he said and sadly left the store.

* * *

I wish I could do something for him Brooke, it's so hard on him."Haley said when she ran into Brooke at the store.

"Me too Haley, but I thought he be over it by now, it's been two years!" Brooke said. "Not that Brooke, You and Julian." Haley said. "Can't you see, that boy loves you."

"Well, he should have thought of that two years ago." Brooke said. "Brooke, you mind, if finish the list while you talk?" Julian said. "Oh yah, I'm coming, sorry" She replied. " Hales, it's not my problem it's his, I'm just trying to make the best of it." Brooke said and then continued shopping.

* * *

"I'm sorry about all that" Brooke said as they putted the groceries in the car. "it's okay, I like being part of your world" Julian said.

"Good, cause you're not going anywhere, if it's up to me" Brooke said and pulled him into a kiss. Davis started clapping him hands. Brooke smiled. "I think Dave here thinks the same way about it." She said.

"Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere, if it's up to me" Julian said and smiled. "Sunday is that last day of test visitation arrangement ." Brooke said.

"What're you going to decide?"Julian asked. "full custody" Brooke said. "I don't care, if he's heartbroken, if he's not able to spend time with his son, when he's heartbroken, then it's better to not have him at all, for Davis' sake" Brooke said.

"Okay, think it's the right thing to do, even though I'm no opinion allowed in the whole thing." He said. She smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said and kissed her back.

* * *

"hey dawg , where've you been for the past week, the team sucks." Skills said when Lucas entered his office at Tree Hill High. "sleeping, drinking" Lucas replied. "Wow, who's the girl?" Skills said. "Brooke, she has a new lover." Lucas said.

"Ouch" Skills replied. "Yah, ouch" Lucas said. "What's he look like?" Skills asked. "Like a guy Brooke would fall for" Lucas replied and sat down.

"Right, you got to do something to back her back dawg." – "I did, and but that just caused them hooking up." Lucas said.

"then you did something wrong" Skills said. "You think?" Lucas said. "Peyton…" Lucas stopped "wait a second, Peyton… she brought Julian" Lucas said.

"The dudes name is Julian?" Skills said. "I got to go, cover for me would you?" Lucas said and took off."

"Okay…" Skills said.

* * *

Peyton was at the store, when Lucas stormed in. "You, you had it all planned out hadn't you?" Lucas said.

Peyton looked confused. "Yah sure, what exactly ?" she replied. "Julian and Brooke, you said you would come, because Brooke wouldn't come otherwise."Lucas said. "yah?" Peyton said.

"you said, then I'll ask Julian to come, while Haley told you my plan, you just had your own idea, and used my last chance to fix things with Brooke to set her up with Julian." Lucas said.

"Luke honey, you don't want to hear this but,.. Her and Julian had been pushing back and forth, since she broke up with you, I caught them making out on my ouch, three weeks after she moved in with me.  
Luke, you never had that last chance, your last chance was the night you showed up late, because you were with Haley." Peyton said. "you screwed that one up."

"No, We would have had a great night, if you hadn't meddled." Lucas said. "Believe what you need to believe Luke, but deep in your heart you know it's true" Peyton said.

Lucas sighed frustrated, and then turned around and left.

He was mad, because he knew she was right, and he was mad because he knew it was too late to fix.

Now all he had left was his son and the Ravens. So he went back to the gym to do what he came to Tree Hill for, Coaching the Ravens.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 10, you'd almost think this is the end, but it's NOT  
Nope, but i do have sad news, for all who follow this story closely, because I going to Canterbury, England in 41 hours and 30 minutes, till then i have to work, pack and party.  
So that leaves no time to write, then i'll be gone for 4 days!  
****And then I have a compleet new chapter to write when i come back because... this is my latest finished work. i finished writing this 5 minutes ago. (god news i have vacation so all the time in the world to write)  
If you got any ideas for this story, they are welcome, because I don't. Hope england will help.**

Please Read & Review  
Love Philine


	12. Summary Chapter Eleven

**O**kay, I have a wonderful idea!, listen. Because it's taking way longer with my laptop than hoped. I'm going to give to and little summary of what happened in chapter eleven!

So

**Summary : **

**Brooke and Julian are "steady" but Julian is out of town for a couple of days for business. Brooke's missing him and then gets to hear Lucas, wants full custody of Davis, and is fighting for it through court.**

**Even though Peyton thinks she should tell Julian. Brooke doesn't because she wants to do it alone. **

**She goes to the first hearing while Peyton take Davis to the park. When she gets out, Julian is there waiting for her. He got home earlier, because he was done earlier in LA, and then Peyton told him about the hearing, when he called her when he got back. **

**So her was there to take care of her after the hearing because she was really emotional and needed a shoulder the cry on. And while she is comforted by Julian Lucas gets more jealous, as he stands by and watches. **

So Twelve continues at this, I think, I'm not quite sure, because it's been I while since I wrote it but I'll add Twelve to the story as well and when my laptop's back I'll replace this summary for Chapter eleven.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**This is Chapter 12! i hope you read the summary, chapter 11, otherwise it might be a little confusing. Anyway twelve is here! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12. Pride and Prejudice

"He's only here to brag in front of me, you see it in his face, he's not concerned with this case, he just hopes to get laid." Lucas said looking at Brooke and Julian hugging. Well actually Brooke had her head on his chest and he had turned his arms around her.

It was the second hearing, in the custody matter. Julian hadn't left town in the mean time and wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Lucas, I don't want to fight with you, but Brooke looks happy and he looks in love." Haley stated. "No he doesn't he just looks horny" Lucas said, even though he was mad at her and wanted to tear the down, he could stand the fact she was with someone else that someone else got to hold her.

"Luke, shall we just go home, this is not helping." Haley said. She was worried about her friend, he had been very odd lately, he wasn't himself.

"Yah, in a minute" Lucas mumbled and walked towards Brooke and Julian. "Excuse me, Brooke" He started. Brooke lifted her head up from Julian's chest. "Yah" She replied simply.

"What's up with this guy?" He said. Haley sighed. "Oh My God, does he want trouble?" Haley said to Nathan. "I think so." Nathan replied.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said. "You sleeping with him?" Lucas asked. "That's absolutely none of your business!" Brooke yelled angrily. "Well? I don't what him around my son, if he's your personal toy boy." Lucas said. "I want Davis, till the end of trial." He said.

Brooke looked hurting at Lucas. "Who are you?" she said. "The father of your son, I'll be picking him up around 8 to night." Lucas said then returned to Haley and left.

Brooke started to cry, she couldn't do it, she just wanted to run, take Davis and Julian and run.

* * *

Not a day went by Lucas didn't 'accidently' bumped into Julian, threatening him, telling him to leave town to stay away from his family, Julian never mentioned any of it to Brooke, she had enough to worry about.

"I can't do this anymore, Peyton" Julian said. "The guy is driving me crazy. The threats are getting worse and worse." Julian said. "You do nothing I'll go talking to Luke, you stay with Brooke she needs you." Peyton said and smiled. "I think it's really brave of you to stick around for her like this, she really needs it." Peyton said.

"I don't get why Lucas didn't fought for her in the first place." Julian said smiling. "Argh, you're so in love don't deny it." Peyton chuckled. "I'm not, I'm just not telling Brooke." He replied.

"Why not?" Peyton wondered. "because, it's Brooke, she'd freak out." Julian said. "Is that what Lucas told you, that Brooke, is not able to open her heart to anyone else but him or so?" Peyton asked. "Kind of, but he's right, I haven't heard her say it once, and she hasn't had anyone else since Lucas, it's been over two years" Julian said.

"Julian, she came to you, because she felt something with you, I've only seen her act like that with Lucas, she fell in love with Lucas. So maybe, she's just not in love with you _Yet_" Peyton suggested.

Julian chuckled. "Nice try Peyton" Peyton looked confused. "I'm serious, give it time, under these circumstances.., Lucas is just pushing her in your arms." Peyton told him. "I hope you're right." He said.

"Right about what?" Brooke asked as she entered the kitchen after bringing Davis to bed. "You, and how amazing you are Brooke Davis" Julian said. Brooke smiled, and leaned forwards to kiss him, but hold about an inch from his mouth. "Well I am, but you knew that already didn't you?" She said playfully. "Yah, I do know." And he leaned forward that last inch and kissed her.

"Argh, you two, are so… In love" she tested. Brooke froze, but then quickly flashed her megawatt smile and kissed Julian again. "I'm going to bed are you coming?" She said as she turned around and walked away.

"I told you so," Julian said a little disappointed. "I said give it time" Peyton added while Julian followed Brooke into her bedroom.

* * *

Next morning Julian woke up by a little boy jumping up and down on the bed. "Hey, Dave" He mumbled.

Brooke woke up as well by the jumping boy, but pretended to sleep and then pulled the boy down by his legs. "Ahh mommy!" Davis chirped.

Brooke smiled, "Come here, Dave" She said. The boy crawled to the head of the bed where Brooke sat up in her bed. Julian sat up as well and said: " What's with all the noise to early"

"It not noise and it not early" Davis stated. Brooke chuckled. "Well, if it's not early I'm sure you're okay with…THIS" Julian said and started tickling Davis. Brooke watched and laughed, while Davis was laughing and squirming over the bed. The smile on her sons face and the smile on Julian's face were priceless.

She pulled her camera out of the top drawer of the night stand and made photos of Davis and Julian . Julian made a few photos of her and Davis, and her let Davis make photos of him and Brooke.

Brooke walked out the courtroom with tears in her eyes the next day, and stumbled into Julian's arms. He stayed outside as she asked, because she didn't wanted to pull him into the whole story.

Julian questioned what happened that made her so upset, Peyton just returned from the park with Davis.  
Brooke vaguely smiled at her son and she retrieved him in her arms.

She told her son and Julian and Peyton at the same time what happened while Lucas waited

"The judge wants to know more about the bond between Lucas and Davis, she wants to give them a chance to grow a bond because, Lucas let him go out of best interest." Brooke said among sobs.  
Julian had turned an arm around her while she told them.

"So.." She turned to Davis. "You're going to live with daddy for a month, and then you'll be with me every Saturday," she said hugging the little boy in her arms. "I love you okay, but you're daddy wants to see you more often, so I'll pick you up Friday night, and I'll bring you back to daddy Sunday morning." She told her boy while she bumped him on his nose with a smile.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Julian told her, and rubbed her back, comforting her. "Thank you," she said. She tried to stay strong near her son, she loved her boy, she had to be strong for him.

"Okay, so be good for, daddy.." Brooke began as Lucas walked up to them. "I love you and I'll see you Friday night, okay little man?" The boy looked at her with his big brown eyes. "I do no want to leave" Davis said. "Hey, Dave be a good boy, and then the month will fly by okay?" She tried to convinced her son as well as herself.

"but daddy here," Davis said patting on Julian's chest. Davis said. Brooke turned her look away from Lucas who was waiting for him, and she said. "What did I tell you about that Dave, I know you don't want to go, I don't want you to go but you have to, okay? I'm sure Lucas and you are going to do a lot of really fun stuff together!" she tried cheering the boy up.

"No, I's not going!" Davis pouted. Brooke sighed, I was killing her, but she stayed strong, even thought the words of her boy stung. "Davis Alan Scott, don't be a baby." Brooke said strictly. She backed away from all the people around them. "I told you, you're going and you're going to have a good time. End of conversation." She said.

"No!, I's not going" The boy repeated. Brooke gulped. It hurt leaving her son when he really didn't want to. "This isn't an negotiation, Mister!" she staid biting her lip to not turn into a crying train wreck.

"I no want, I no like Lucas." Davis yelled. Brooke bit even harder on her lip, and then kissed the boy on his head and handed him to Lucas. She immediately turned away, and Julian stood right behind her to catch the cry girl.

The boy yelled and cried when Lucas and Haley and Nathan left the courthouse. Brooke turned her face to Julian's chest and Julian let her cry, while her walked her out and set her in the car.

"Brooke, it's going to fine, you'll see him Friday and if he's really not liking Lucas, you'll have him back in no time." Julian said. "I know, it's not that, it's how badly he dislikes Lucas, I feel like that's my fault." Brooke sobbed.

Julian didn't know what to reply to that, other than. "Of course not."

Lucas blood was boiling with anger. As he had heard his son speak those words, "I not like Lucas." His anger had calmed down since the boy fell asleep, because the crying worn him out. So Lucas had putted him down for a nap.

"I can't believe Brooke would do something so low." Lucas yelled at Haley when he came back into his living room after putting Davis to bed. "I know honey, but I don't think Brooke did this, the boy just picks up on a lot." Haley explained. "You saw how much Brooke was hurt by it"

"She was just crying because I get him for the next month." Lucas said. "Luke, you really don't get do you?" Haley said. "She is hurting just as much as you are by the whole thing, she never wanted this. All she wanted when Davis was born, was have a family like mine, and you screwed up, and when she got everything together, you show up with this ridiculous trial!" Haley blamed him.

"God you sound like Peyton" Lucas said. "Well, maybe it's time you listen" Haley said angry and the stood up and walked to the front door. "…because what happened today hurt everyone, seeing that boy cry like that, broke not just your heart, and not just Brookes." Haley spoke and then slammed the door shut behind her.

He knew Haley was right, he new he messed up, and that he was making things worse, but he felt like their was not way back now… He had to go through with this till the bitter end.

* * *

"No! I wants mommy!" Davis yelled at Lucas when Lucas tried to feed him breakfast. But Davis still only wanted Brooke.

"Listen buddy, I love, and I want to get to know you better, because I'm your father, we used to have so much fun together.." Lucas tried to remind him.  
"Remember how we used to get up at Sunday really early and watch morning cartoons and eat ice cream?" Lucas asked. "Yah, mommy and me do that every Saturday with auntie Peyton." Davis said. Lucas smiled simply because there were now coming other words out of with mouth than "no I wants mommy".

"We could do that, or we could play basketball at the rivercourt, you used to like playing with a ball" Lucas said.

"I and Julian do that every day!" the little boy chirped. Lucas sighed, although he was happy the boy wasn't asking for Brooke anymore, knew it was going to be hard to get a place in his sons life within the next month.

"I wants pancakes!" the boy yelled now. Lucas smiled, finally progress. "Okay, that's what you get" He said.

"Yeah!" Davis yelled and started to run rounds through the kitchen. "Dave, boy could you please stand still, you're making me dizzy" Lucas chuckled. "I's no going to stand still" the boy stated.

"You better or you won't get any pancakes smarty pants." Lucas said laughing. "Okay" Davis pouted.

* * *

Brooke woke up and missed a little boy jumped on her bed. She was immediately reminded of the fact Davis wasn't there, but that he was with Lucas.  
She got out of bed, yawed and stretched as she made her way into her kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy" Julian, greeted her. "Good morning to you too, pretty" she said smiling. "Wow, someone is in an strangely good mood." Julian said.

"Who?" Brooke looked around while she walked towards him. "You silly" Julian said and pulled he into the lap and turned his arms around her.

"Me?" Brooke asked, and kissed the boy who's lap she was warming. "How could I possibly be in a good mood?" she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well, for one it could be because you have almost all the time of the world to make out with me" Julian smirked.

"Ah, you wish, I actually have time to work, and I'm behind on my sketches so…" and she kissed Julian's lips again. "..I better go and get some work done" she said and jumped of his lap.

"Right, it was clothes over Bros" he chuckled. "Right,.. could you make me breakfast?" Brooke said with an begging look in her eyes and her megawatt smile.

"for that face? Always" He said and patted her on her butt as she went back into her bedroom to get dressed.

"Oh, who is the most wonderful person on this planet, and no it's not Pete Wentz from Fall out Boy" Brooke sang as she entered her clothes over Bros store that afternoon.

Peyton sat on the couch in the middle of the store watching daytime TV. "I wonder when you would show up." Peyton said and cut off the TV.

"Well as tempting as lying in my bed all they, watching daytime soaps and eating ice cream pouting about my son is. I thought I'd better finish these sketches for our fall line and show them to you because, I promised to finish them two weeks ago." Brooke said, smiling apologizing.

"Well, it was about time, fall is almost starting you, crying bitchy" Peyton said and took the sketches from Brooke.

While Peyton looked through the sketches Brooke went through the mail.

"Wow, Brooke these sketches are amazing, especially the last four." She said. "Well what shall I say, I had good company, this morning" Brooke sang.

"Oh, god, I can practically smell the sex" Peyton commented. "Peyton! Why do you always think the worst of me! Julian made me breakfast, while I finished these sketches." Brooke explained.

"yeah right, I'm glad and all that you and Julian hit it off so well, but could you keep the sex to a minimum?" Peyton chuckled.

"Sure, I'll try," Brooke replied nonchalant. "and for the record, it's good to see you so happy" Peyton stated. "Well it feels good too, you know for the record" Brooke smiled. "And by the way you still haven't answered my question"

* * *

Lucas, Skills and Davis arrived at the Rivercourt. Davis started to feel more comfortable with Lucas ran onto the court with a basketball and tried his jump shot. Lucas was happy to see a little piece of himself in his son. Davis looked in so many things like Brooke, like when he wanted something, that he could get, he would put up puppy eyes and flash a million dollar smile. That was really hard to say no to. It also made him less angry with Brooke, because she had done an amazing job raising Davis alone. Now his son treated him as his father, and he was having a good time, he could only wish sharing this with Brooke.

So knowing Brooke would be dying the see her little boy, she text her and asked her to meet him at the rivercourt.

* * *

**Okay, tell me you like it!**

**Even better tell me if you read it, i want to know whether i lost readers! So please let me know ! **

**Love you all for reading!**

**Love Philine**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Autor's note: **This Chapter may contain some less demurely parts. You're warned!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13. You can bury old feeling

**s, but you can't destroy them.**

Brooke approached the rivercourt as she got out of her car. She saw she little boy play with the guys, Lucas stood by and watched, laughing whenever, Davis stole the ball from Skills, and threw it Jamie, so he could score.

She stood by watching for about five minutes when Lucas noticed her presents and asked her to come closer.

"Hey, why did you wanted me to come?" She asked, and sat down with Lucas on the picknick table. "I thought you might wanted to see this." Lucas said and nodded at Davis who just made a basket.

"Thanks, it's good to see him so happy, see with other people, I think I might have been a little overprotective, since we left." Brooke admitted, with a smile.

"How is he doing, is he still giving you a hard time?" Brooke asked. She turned to Lucas so Davis wouldn't notice her, she didn't want to redo the whole goodbye thing of yesterday.

"No, that was pretty much over after breakfast, I guess pancakes is the magical word." Lucas told her smiling. "Yah, I took me a lot longer to figure that out." Brooke said, she had to admit that it felt good having a normal conversation with Lucas.

Lucas thought the same way about it , and also saw his way in. "Hey, would you like to join us, me and Dave, for dinner?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled, there was nothing she wanted more than to spent a little more time with her son, but she also figured it be better to confuse the boy, in how the relationships were in this big family called Tree Hill.

"No, I promised Peyton and Julian to go out with them to night, without Dave, is kind nice to have it peaceful and quiet around the house." Brooke lied.

"Oh, okay, I just thought that it would cheer you and Davey up." He said disappointed, and stood up and walked towards the court.

"Het Luke, I'm going to go now, thank you for calling me, and for invite." She said and then returned to her car. She vaguely smiled while she turned around and got in her car.

She felt like she didn't want to leave…,but how? How was it possible for her to want to be with Lucas and Davey as a family, how was that possible, or did she just want to spend time with her son. Yes, that was probably it, she just missed her son. Looking in her mirror she saw Lucas picking up her boy holding him up above his head so her could score.  
Or was it Lucas, or her need to be a family. She didn't know.

* * *

When she came home, there was a note of the kitchen counter that said. "Hey Brooke I'm sorry to tell you this way but you phone was off, I have to go back to LA for a few days, I'll be back as soon as possible, I'll call you when I land. Love Julian"

She sighed, and turned her phone on. A missed call from Julian, from about two hours ago, and a voicemail from Peyton. She called her voicemail and listen to the message.

"Hey, Brooke, I ran into Anna and we're heading out for dinner and some drinks at post blue after so, you can catch up on us there, bye"

"Great, so I'm alone" Brooke concluded. She hate to be alone, and now she was completely alone because not even Davis was there. Maybe…. No that wasn't a smart thing to do, she could handle a night alone! Just ice cream and a good movie, she'd be fine.

* * *

About an hour later around six o'clock. Brookes car pulled up in front of Lucas' house. She got out of the car and took a deep breath. She still didn't believe she was doing this, but the silent empty house had been driving her crazing.

She knocked on the door and on the other side of the door the familiar face of Lucas Scott appeared. "Any chance you offer still stands?" She asked. There appeared a smile on Lucas' face at the question.

"Of course, but what happened? I thought you went out with Julian and Peyton?" Lucas asked worried. Brooke smiled shyly.

"Julian had to leave town for a few days, and Peyton is out with some old friends. I'm not really used to being home alone, you know without Dave." Brooke admitted.

"Well, you're still welcome, and he stepped aside to let her in. "Thank you.. I'm not so good with the lonely thing." She said.

"Mommy!" Davis came running at her. She bent forwards to catch the boy in her arms. "Ah, I missed you, little man." She said. Lucas smiled by seeing the reunification of mother and son.

"So, what were your plans, well I was thinking about going to the café." Lucas said. "yeah what's up with that anyway, I thought Karen left?" Brooke asked because Karen's café was still Karen's café.

"She sold the place, with name." Lucas told her, and helped Davis in his coat. "Oh, well I think it's the perfect way to continue the café." Brooke said. And picked her boy up, and bounced him on her hip.

"Yah, shall we?" He asked as gestured to the door. "Yah, let's go" She said.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas returned to Lucas' childhood home that night with a sleeping Davis. Brooke walked right through to Davis bedroom to put him down while Lucas lit the fireplace, turned down the lights, and pressed play on his CD-Player. She poured two drinks, and waited till Brooke returned to the living room.

Finally Brooke returned to the living room and she looked surprised up at the lit fireplace and the drinks. "Luke, I think it's better if I go home, Peyton is probably home by now so I'm going to take off." She said.

Lucas didn't want her to leave, he could use to company too so he said: "I don't think Peyton is back yet, but maybe you should call home, see if she'd home if she's not then promise you'll stay" He said, hoping Peyton was having a good time with her old friends.

"Okay, I promise." Brooke said and picked up the phone and called home. It went to voice mail. "Peyton are you home pick up" Brooke called. "Peyton?" but there was no answer.

"Told you, she's probably just having a good time, now sit down." Lucas said, happy he got Brooke to stay.

"Okay, you win" Brooke chuckled. "Yah!" Lucas called. Brooke sat down smiling by the strangely happy response.  
Brooke picked up the drink he poured her and took a sip. "So, I'm glad I came tonight, I had a good time." She said admittedly. "Me too, I'm glad you changed your mind." Lucas replied.

"Davey is doing a lot better lately" She said. "If by lately you mean the last twelve hours, then, yes" He chuckled. Brooke smiled "then I guess I mean that." she replied.

* * *

An hour and a couple of drinks later. Brooke and Lucas and had made it pretty comfortable. Lucas seemed more than comfortable with Brooke in his house on his couch listening to stories of college, about people she'd known from before she left.

Brooke finished her sixth drink, containing serious alcohol. "So, you woke up, and Emma was on top of you and at the same time Haley came in with Jamie?" Brooke asked as confirmation.

"Yes, you should have seen her face!" Lucas chuckled finishing his third drink containing serious alcohol.

"Ha, I wish I would've been there!" she laughed. Lucas who was a lot less tipsy than Brooke bent forward to wipe cream of her face, but as It couldn't be more cliché, kissed her. Plainly and light on her lips. Brooke looked a little hazy out of her eyes, stared at him and before she could respond to the to her unacceptable behavior. Lucas crashed his lips on hers.

Impatiently bagging for entrance to her mouth, Lucas placed his hands on the back of her neck.

Brooke who got tired of opposing Lucas gave into the kissing and let Lucas' tongue enter her mouth. Heavily making out Lucas pushed Brooke down on the couch. Moving his hands down her torso, Brooke objected, Lucas somehow managed to talk her into it.

As he pulled her up, still heavily making out, Lucas mumbled "Bedroom" and pulled her with him of the couch.

Brooke knew what she was doing was bad, really bad, but she couldn't stop. The more she resisted the more, she less she was able to stop.

Brooke hit the door of his bedroom with her back as Lucas slammed her against it. He opened the door with one hand while he tried to unbutton her blouse, and still tried to kiss her.

The door swung open as Lucas turned the doorknob, and he and Brooke swung inside with the door.

Brooke started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off as it was open. Taking over, Brooke pushed Lucas to the bed and straddled his lap. Feeling his erected penis and she opened his pants, and pulled them down. Lucas had his hands around her waist as she undid herself from her clothes.

Brooke tossed her blouse and top behind her on the ground, and Lucas moved his hands up to the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it.

Lucas opened her pants and worked them down while he pushed her flat on the bed. Stopped for a little moment looking at Brooke, then turned around closed the door of his bedroom and pulled her thong from her butt, and pulling his boxers down.

He straddled her hips and burying his cock inside of her as they both let out a loud moan. Brooke threw her head back, as Lucas massaged her breasts, while thrusting in and out.

Feeling a orgasm ripping through her body, Brooke was completely somber, and realizing what she just did. "Lucas" She spoke with an extremely breathy voice. "Yah," Lucas replied, moving up a little and lying down next to her, under the sheets. She pulled the sheets up over her breasts, while Lucas turned her his side so he could face her while they spoke.

He pulled a lock of hair out of her face. "This was stupid" she whispered, as she locked her concerned eyes on his.

"Why?" Lucas asked her. "Because, I'm with Julian, because I don't want to confuse Davis." Brooke said.

"How, confuse?" Lucas spoke softly, as he moved his finger over the forehead. "Lucas, I love Julian, I don't want to get back together." She spoke, quiet because she didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you and Julian were that far" Lucas said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "That you love him." Lucas repeated.

"Did I say love?" she asked like it was totally new to her. "Yah, you did" Lucas said. "I guess I just had to sleep with you to find out that it is love" Brooke mumbled.

He stroked her hair, and kissed her lips. "Share with me this last night, Julian doesn't need to know." Lucas spoke as he slipped his hand underneath the sheets, and moved his fingers over her tummy, between her legs, moving them just a little to pursue her. When she said nothing, not giving in, not backing out. He started to finger her. "Okay, okay, she chuckled before it was interrupted by a moan. He kissed her, she entered her tongue in his mouth, while her continued to finger her. Slowly he retook his place on top of her replacing his fingers for his penis.

When Peyton got home that night everything was back, which was just like she'd expected, Brooke and Julian were probably sleeping. So she crept quietly to her room.

* * *

Next morning…

Peyton rolled out of bed, and decided to not let her hangover ruin her day. So she baked herself some eggs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

She sat down on one of the stools at the counter with her breakfast when she saw Julian's note. She sighed and glanced at Brooke's bedroom door. "Poor Brooke first night without Davis and then immediately totally alone." Peyton thought.

Brooke woke up by Lucas who was staring at her. She could feel that with her eyes closed, and judging from the light that was coming through her eyelids she preferred to keep them closed. As she turned around she couldn't feel her head. All she felt was pain, ripping through her head.

But as Lucas wouldn't stop staring at her, she opened her eyes. "Argh" she groaned. "Good morning to you too sleepy" Lucas said. The comment in combination with the alcohol, made Brooke sick and she ran to the bathroom, to throw up.

She stumbled back to the bedroom and closed the door. She was completely naked, and Lucas enjoyed watching her walk back to bed. "Wow, I figured you had one too many drinks last night. Brooke gave him a "shut up" look.

"Hung over?" he asked. And Brooke replied with an other, that's-a-stupid-thing-to-ask look.

"Sorry," He said. She lay down in bed and closed her eyes. Lucas putted an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She was too hangover and tired to complain about the kiss.

So Lucas, who apparently was that naïve, kissed her lips, once, twice, thrice, till somehow he yet again convinced her this was a good idea. She kissed him back, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, and so the battle of the tongues began.

Lucas had quickly managed his hands under the sheets, moving them up and down Brookes body. When they heard the front door opened. "Shit" Brooke hissed. "Who can that be?"

She got up out of bed and started to retrieve her clothes. "Haley, she promised to come by this morning." Lucas said. "Well go out there an talk to her, I'll take this door." Brooke said, slipping into her pants. "Okay, I'm going out," Lucas said. But instead walked to Brooke, "What are you doing" she hissed. He kissed her forehead, and then turned around, and left the bedroom.  
Brooke was stunned, "how could he think that this was a new begin for them." She thought frustrated. She placed on the rest of her clothes and as she left she realized she left her purse in the living room.

* * *

"Luke? Are you two lazy boys still sleeping?" Haley called. "Not anymore" Lucas replied as he snuck out his bedroom. "Haley narrowed her eyes, as she saw the appearance of her best friend. "What have you been up to?" she asked. "Sleeping" He said. "With who?" Haley replied. "With who, since when do you need someone for that?" he asked provoking Haley into a conversation he knew she didn't want.

"What did you two boys do, that Davis is still sleeping?" Haley asked, knowing that a three year old usually was up at sunrise.

"We went out last night, for dinner, so it got a little late." Lucas admitted, while leaving out that Brooke accompanied them. "Luke, he's only three years old, you can't take him out that late" Haley said worried.

Lucas went into the kitchen and turned on the water cooker. "I know, it's just that we hit off pretty rough yesterday, so I wanted to celebrate, that we were doing better." Lucas said.

Haley sat down. She was worried about her friend. "Luke, is it really that bad?" She asked.

"Yah, well, he kept yelling he wanted Brooke, till yesterday morning, then he started to tell all sorts of thing he had done with Brooke and Peyton over the past years." Lucas told her. "Then I gathered up the guys, and we went to the rivercourt."

"Yeh, Jamie told me." Haley replied. "I'm sorry, Luke. Kids, are very good at letting people in, in the first three years, in that time they build up this save world. You weren't in there, so now he's being judging over who he likes." She explained.

"Well, we're doing better now," Lucas said hoping, that Davis wouldn't expect Brooke to be there as he woke up.

"Okay, then I'm going" Haley said still worried, but as she saw Lucas making pancakes. She decided to let it go.

-

* * *

Brooke snuck into her house, hoping Peyton was either gone or asleep. She went into her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She turned her head to the side and was faced with the truth, she didn't want to face. She looked right at a photo of her and Julian at the beach two weeks ago.

She cheated on Julian. The inescapable truth. What now? Ask Lucas to never mention it again? Embrace the truth as it is, and tell Julian?

She stripped of her clothes and took a shower. She was confused, she loved Julian, she realized that last night, after she cheated on him.

She cried as she let the hot water stream over the body. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Wrapped in a towel she left her bathroom and entered het living room. Julian was standing in the room. "Hey, you're back" she concluded, not sure if she was happy.

"Yah, I'm sorry I had to leave so quick." Julian said and embraced her as her noticed her swollen eyes. She knew she was happy to have him back. His presence felt good.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there, so quickly after losing Davis." He said. This made Brooke cry, she felt so guilty,

Julian comforted her without really knowing what made her cry. "Hey, it's Friday, you're going to see him today" He said, placing his hand on her face, wiping the tears off her face.

He pulled her into a kiss and then she placed her head with wet hair on his chest. "I missed you." She said. He kissed the top of her head. He rocked her, to calm her down. And whispered: "I'm not going anywhere anymore."

* * *

My loved readers, I blame Brookes unfaithful behaviour on **_Aura _**She just writes the best Brucas story, makes you see the magic. So it's her fault! I could say blame it on the alcohol, but you all knoiw that's not true! It's Aura's fault. I'm not resposable. You think she should tell Julian? and if she does how will Julian respond to her on faithful behaviour. (she can't blame it on Aura) Let me know!

Love Philine


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Autor's note: This chapter might be found, hurting and cruel. Reading on your own responsability, i not responsable for posible emonional damage!_**When the morning comes, the sun rises, but everything went dark.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

"You slept with Lucas?" Peyton repeated angrily, but couldn't keep that up as she saw the hurt face, with the swollen eyes, of her best friend.  
Brooke nodded.

"I'm sorry honey, I never should have let you alone, that fast" Peyton said she rocked her friend, as she started the cry once again. "You told Julian?" Peyton asked carefully. "No, I'm afraid, he's going leave me" Brooke brought out among sobs.

"Hey, Brooke, you have to tell him, he has a right to know. And I'm sure he'll be understanding." Peyton calmed her.

Brooke had come to the store that morning and Peyton had immediately seen that there was more going on than just her missing Davis.

"I don't know, what if he isn't. I can't do it alone" Brooke cried. "Honey you've done it alone for the past two years! Of course you can" Peyton encouraged her.

"Brooke I have the ask you something important, why? Why did you do it, do you think you and Lucas have a future after all?" Peyton asked, not knowing what influence this would have on her friend.

"I don't know, I happened and I knew it was stupid, he just.. He got to me. The more I wanted the stop the less I could. And I know I drank to much, but it was different than that, I can't remember. Just that Lucas knew exactly to say those thing to convince me every time I doubted." Brooke went on and on. "shhh, it's okay, Brooke." Peyton calmed her.

"Peyton, could you do something for me?" Brooke asked. "Yah, sure honey, anything" Peyton replied. "Could you get my purse, I left it with Luke, this morning because Haley came in." Brooke said.

"Of course I'll get it."

* * *

Easier said than done. Peyton entered Lucas house, the door was unlocked which meant he was home. There was no one in the living room, Peyton figured it'd be there. So she searched through the pillows on the couch, and chair in the corner… "What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm looking for Brookes purse" Peyton said plainly and continued searching. "It's here" Lucas held up Brookes purse. "Oh thanks" Peyton said sarcastically and grabbed the purse from Lucas' hand.

"You have a problem Peyton?" Lucas asked, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Yah, wasn't that obvious enough, you let Brooke on" Peyton raised her voice. "I didn't let Brooke on she wanted it just as much I wanted it." Lucas replied.

"That's bullshit, Brooke is a train wreck, because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!" Peyton said.

"right, this I my fault, because I was nice to her, and invited her out with me and Dave, because you and that, ass she calls her boyfriend weren't there!" Lucas yelled.

"No, you invited her in, at her most vulnerable, Alone for the first time in two years thanks to you, and you abused her trust." Peyton said. "And now Brooke has to tell a really sweet guy, that she slept with you, while he was out of town for one night." She yelled.

"She doesn't have to tell him, I'll keep my mouth shut, only one making her tell him is you probably!" Lucas told Peyton. "No, she can't look at him without, being reminded of what she did and she feels horrible, she realized she loves him last night! You're never going to win this! So give up and back off!" Peyton said and then turned around and took off.

Davis entered the living room and said: "Why is auntie Peyton so angry?" Lucas turned around and smiled at the little boy dressed in one of his shirts, with paint all over it, and a paintbrush in his hand.

"Auntie Peyton just doesn't like daddy" Lucas said, hoping to avoid the question "Why" with this answer.

"Oh, but she like Julian, mommy and me right?" Davis asked. "Yah, she does.." Lucas replied. "That's why she was here" he mumbled.  
Lucas walked up to the boy and picked him up. "So you show what you made" he said letting the boy fly through the room, to the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke sat on one of the stools at her kitchen counter, with tears in her eyes. Julian stood near the patio doors, and stared outside.

"Julian.." Brooke said sobbing, it was beyond her how much a person could cry in one day. That after living with a little child for the past three years.

Julian didn't reply. Brooke knew that when he would speak, she'd probably wish he'd never said anything. So she decided not to push it.

Julian didn't know to be mad at her or at himself or at Lucas. Well he was mad at Lucas, he just didn't know if it was also to blame on Brooke or on himself.

He knew it was all really hard on Brooke, and that she preferred normal communication between her and Lucas, but it wasn't what he called normal.  
He knew he preferred normal communication between her and Lucas, for everyone's sake, but then again, this wasn't normal.

"Julian.." Brooke began. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear more. "I love you"

Julian didn't know what to think, he knew that till half an hour ago, that's all he wanted to hear from her mouth, but now.. He knew she wouldn't say it to get him back, to please him, not if she didn't mean it.

But still, he couldn't let go, of the images of her and Lucas, he couldn't let go of the feeling that those words didn't mean anything if she could just sleep with him knowing so.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced, and putted his coat and left.

Brooke burst into tears as the door shut. She was at her end of all excuses and reasons, for this one there wasn't a reason or an excuse. She'd hurt him, really badly.

* * *

"I love you" she said it, if she'd told me half an hour earlier, I probably wouldn't be sitting here." Julian told Peyton as they said at the counter of Karen's Café.  
She sighed. "To be honest Jules" Peyton said, Julian gave her a stop-the-Jules-Joke look.

"I'm a little disappointed in you." Peyton said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because, you know Brooke loves you, you didn't need her to say it out loud. And you know it's not Brooke fault, any more than it is your fault, or mine for that matter. We shouldn't have left her alone, the rest is mostly to blame on Lucas." Peyton stated.

"Still she wasn't raped, how does he do that if she didn't want." Julian spoke his thoughts out loud. "I'm so breaking girl code by telling you, what she told me." Peyton said.

Julian looked at Peyton "Okay, what do you got?"

* * *

Brooke freshened up, tried to hide her swollen eyes behind sunglasses, and went out to pick up Davis at Lucas'.

She knocked on Lucas' door, but no one opened the door. Annoyed, she entered, because the door wasn't locked.

"Luke? Dave?" She called. "Dave? Honey? Mommy is here!" it stayed quiet, "Honey?" she called again….

"Mommy!" Davis came running from the other room, with Lucas following. "Hey, where're you coming from?" she asked as she picked the boy up and sat him on the leaning of the couch so she could clean him up.

"attic" Lucas replied for the boy. "Aha, what we're you doing in the attic?" she said wiping the syrup and paint of his face.

"Play hide and seek" Davis chirped. "Aha, did you win?" she asked as she putted the boy down. "Of course!" he told her proudly.

"Good boy, go sit in the car, I need to talk to your dad for a moment." She said and patted the boy's butt as he ran out.

She smiled as she watched him run, then she turned to Lucas. "I told Julian." She stated.

"Okay, what did he say?" Lucas asked curious. "Not much,.." Brooke admitted. "He was quiet, I think he needs time to process it." she told him. After a few silent looks, a moment where neither of them had the words, to make it better Brooke said: "Bye"

and turned around and left his house. Brooke had once again walked out of his life. Last night hadn't mattered as much to her as it had to him. Last night was, his dream come true, and her worst nightmare.

It had made his life as he always wanted it, and it might have ruined hers. Even though he wanted her back, he wanted to be with her, wanted to be a family. He didn't want to hurt her, make her unhappy, or ruin her life. And still in the pursue of his dream, did. He lost track of her, of her wishes and dreams. She had stood up for herself once, and left. She built a stable life, and now he'd ruined her life and dreams all over again.

It made him unhappy, to see that it hurt her. He never meant to, all he ever wanted, was what she wanted, a family.

* * *

"Juln!" The little boy chirped as Brooke opened the door to their house. Julian appeared from the bedroom, and greeted the boy "Hey little man, you had a good time?" He said and he lifted him and let the boy sway through the room. He loved the little boy.

"Hi" Brooke greeted Julian with a weak smile as appreciation that he was home. "Hi" Julian replied cold. It gave her the chills. What she felt wasn't anger, it was the worst feeling she'd ever known, worse than hate or anger. Disappointment.

She took off her sun glasses, and laid them with her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Honey, why don't you go upstairs and wash up for diner, okay?" Brooke said sending her boy upstairs.

When Davis was upstairs, Julian sat down on the couch. "and?" She asked careful, not wanted to push any decisions.

"And what Brooke?" he replied hurt. "What do you want me to say? That you hurt me, yah, you did. That I'm angry? No"

"I don't know, but say something! Anything. But this! This silence it's killing me, Julian!" Brooke said gulping away the tears, while you could hear the pain in her voice.

"Don't you think that's a little selfish? That this isn't killing me?" He replied. "You started this!"

"I know! Don't you think that what I did hurts me any less than it hurts you?" Brooke cried, she sat down next to Julian on the couch.

"I don't know Brooke! If it's that painful then why did you do it. The guy obviously still gets to you!" Julian yelled.

"Could you keep your voice down, Davis is upstairs." She told him.

"Right, your son. Brooke I came here, for you, I left LA behind me three weeks ago, for you! I've been back to LA twice, both times I came back earlier for you! You know why? Because I felt, that you weren't just another girl, but apparently… you are just another spoilt brad, who got problems for the first time in her life." Julian said.

Brookes face became very pale, and she stopped crying, those words hurt, somewhere so knew to tell herself, that he didn't mean them that he was just hurt, but those wise words were, flooded by feelings of hurt, and emptiness, she never felt so small.

"You is mean to mommy! You mean!" Davis yelled as he ran from the top of the stairs, where he'd been listening, downstairs.

He pushed and hit Julian. He kept hitting and pushing Julian till Brooke scooped up her little boy and calmed him. "Hey, little man what is this, you know you can't hit people when you don't like what they do or say" she told him, sitting on the floor cradling her son, who was quite upset.

"He's mean, he's mean to you mommy" Davis told her. "Those are not your worries honey," she said.

Julian walked back to the bedroom and returned with his full suitcase. "I'm going home" he announced.

While Davis gave him a death glare, Brooke bagged him not to leave. "Julian please," she said shaking.

"I'm sorry Brooke I can't do this." He said opened the door and left. Brooke burst out into tears, sitting on the floor cradling her son.

* * *

"You're a dick you know that!" Peyton yelled through the phone. Peyton came home last night, about an hour after Julian had left and had found Brooke with Davis on the floor, in front of the couch, shaking.

"Have you any idea, how long it cost Brooke, to trust a guy again. You were the first guy, she began to trust agai-" she was cut of by Julian. "And she abused it." He told her.

"No, she made a mistake, told her, you'd be understanding and that she could tell you. I tell you something, she confessed to me, as my best friends. And you use it against her. And tear her down like that! you're just cruel." Peyton yelled.

"Well that was the risk of telling me, that I might conclude something else than you did." Julian said. "you're still a dick" Peyton told him.

"I'm fine with that" he said. "I have known you for four years now, and this is a side of you I didn't know, and I don't like it. The Julian I know, would have fought for her, would have told Lucas that it's game on. Not be hurt and walk away. Too easy" Peyton said. "I'm disappointed in you, Julian, I really thought you were better than that" and she hung up.

* * *

**Shoking! Anyone emonional damage? Well, he doesn't take it as good as i hoped. Seriously, this story is writing itself, i got nothin to do with it. Well at some points, it just thought it was to easy for Julian to forgive Brooke for her harlotry. You see. Anyway in the next chapter is little taking and lot's of words!  
Please review! i got over the last 14 chapters 16 reviews, i won't give you chapter 16 unless you review! =P;P  
Let me know waht you think!**

**Love Philine **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Autor's note: I made a tiny mistake, i was one chapter ahead, when i said that the next chapter would contain a lot of words. but very little talking. That's next chapter. This chapter, reveals, something undeniable! read! and let me know! ALso wanted to thank Tess mtiv For her review, i loved it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15. Cry me a river, Build a bridge and Get over it!

Brooke was scheduling a meeting with Macy's about their clothing line, and defoliated through her diary.

She passed a page that she marked about two weeks ago. With a marker she had written, "Sent". She looked at it moved her fingers over the paper and then defoliated further in the diary.

"Yes, the 23rd is fine, yah, okay, thank you bye" She said and hung up. "Oh, honey, don't get paint all over my house would you" she told Davis.

She defoliated back in her diary, back to the page was marked with "sent"

The doctor had said six weeks tops. She hadn't heard from him, since she sent him a letter two weeks ago. There were now only four weeks left. The end of the six weeks limit, approaching, and not hearing from him, made her nervous.

Peyton had promised to be there for her, if she decided to go through with it, but as she was doing lately, which was every day a little better since Julian left her crying and shaking, four weeks ago. She wasn't sure, she could handle it.

Of course Lucas had promised to be there for her, and had even dropped his request for full custody of Davis, but that wasn't the same.

Without the trial her emotional recovery had gone better. Her and Lucas had set up a good visitation arrangement. Davis had a good bond with his father, and she couldn't wish anything else.

She decided to send him another letter. She pulled a piece of paper from Davis' sketchbook, one he hadn't soaked in paint, and started writing.

When she finished the letter, she closed it with "Love Brooke" and putted her pen down. She smiled at her son, and stroked his hair. "Look mommy!" Davis chirped and waved around with his brush, so the paint was spread all over the kitchen counter, and her letter.

She sighed, chuckled, and hung the letter on the fridge to dry. "So now it's a letter from the both of us." She told Davis.

"Is Julin Coming back mommy?" He asked. "I don't know honey, I hope so." She said. "I wants to tell him I's sorry" He said. She smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know that?" she said. "You're a very good boy, I'm proud you're my boy"

"But you are a very messy boy, come on mister, I got a bath with you name on it" she said picking him up and taking him to the bathroom, leaving her messy kitchen behind after one last look on the letter.

* * *

"Brooke are you sure it's a good idea?" Haley asked as she threw pieces apple in the blender. "No, I don't, but I can't wait another two weeks, to figure out that he's not answering, clock's ticking you know." Brooke said bouncing Davis in her lap. "Well, I think he's stupid, to leave" Jamie told her. "You and Davis, are nice"

"Well, thank you a smarty pants, I'll make sure he gets to message" she replied and patted the boy on his head.

"I just miss having him around, Dave here, gets smarter every day, he keeps asking." Brooke said. She picked up a piece of apple and bit it off, an fed the other piece to Davis.

"Aunt Brooke, why did Julian leave?" Jamie asked, and jumped on the stool next to her. She smiled and said: "Aunt Brooke did something not very nice, and Julian got angry with me and left." She told him.

"What did you do?" Jamie asked. "James Lucas Scott, Enough with the third degree" Haley said. She gave Brooke the smoothie she made, and said: "Brooke, you got give him time, he's probably not even sure, it's his" Brooke sighed and pulled a power ranger doll out of Davis' hands, as he tried how far it fit in his mouth.

"I told him, doctor said it was about five weeks old." Brooke said, placing her hand on her belly. "I got to do this, I can't raise another child alone."

"Well, you could always tell Lucas, the doctor made a mistake and that it is his." Haley said. Brooke smirked and looked at Haley, "Haley James Scott, what happened to that good girl I used to know" she chuckled.

"I think, she got lost around the time you lost your virginity" Haley replied. "Well, now I know why Nathan ever married you, you we're never that good girl I thought you were." Brooke joked. "Wow, and always thought you lost you virginity at fifteen." Haley joked.

"Ha ha, Auntie Haley is being annoying shall we kick her out" she asked Davis. "Jah! Kick out auntie Haley" Davis chirped. "Well thank you every much" Haley said.

"You're welcome" Brooke said, stood up putted Davis on the stool, she pulled the letter from the fridge and folded it, putted in an envelope, and placed a stamp on it. "So, ready to leave" she said as she place the letter on table near the staircase, for outgoing mail.

"Okay, but I'm warning you not to get your hopes up, a second letter doesn't mean he's going to answer." Haley said, placing a little platter with strawberries on the counter.

"I know Hales, I know, but it's worth trying" Brooke said, as she looked around her living room. Everywhere were mannequins with samples for the Macy's meeting.

Brooke picked up Davis and said back on her stool. She fed the little boy a piece of strawberry and sighed. "What am I suppose to do, when he doesn't answer Haley, tell me" Brooke said.

"I don't know Brooke - James Lucas Scott, step away from the mannequin for I come over there and plug out your eyeballs" Haley yelled at Jamie. Jamie quickly ran away and jumped on the couch.

Haley looked at Brooke and said: "Did I just sound like a total bitch?" Brooke chuckled and said: "Yes, but you also sounded like a mom, a good one" she smiled at the boy in her lap.

"Well he usually makes it so easy" Haley stated, putting a strawberry in her mouth.

"And what happened when he doesn't?" Brooke asked patting Jamie on his head, where after Jamie started wining about his hair.

"He's still the most lovely kid in the world." Haley said smiling. "That's not completely true because, well the most lovely kid in the world is here." She said hugging Davis.

Davis gasped. "Help I can't breathe" he said. Brooke looked up surprised. Haley started to laugh, "wow, if anyone ever doubted whether his yours, there's their answer."

"Oh, you really are the best of mommy are you?" she cooed at Davis. "Yep, best of mommy and daddy, daddy say always." Davis said. Brooke laughed. "I'm not quite sure you're the best of your daddy, but let's hope."

* * *

"Yah, I'll be right there" Julian said as he walked over the set of his new movie. He looked through the script where he made notes about lights, and sound effects. Happily ever after, it was a bit of a cliché, but clichés sell. He left Tree Hill four weeks ago, after staying there for three weeks.

Anyone who knew about what happened in Tree Hill, he told that it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, but at some level he also had a lot of good memories.

He pulled a letter out of his pocket. Brooke had sent it to him two weeks after he left. He didn't get why she hadn't just called him. He shouldn't be complaining, he didn't really want to talk to her.

He felt guilty about not replying, he also felt like she deserved it. If she hadn't sent a photo with it he probably wouldn't believed she was pregnant. Now he just doubted whether it was his.

"Julian!" Mark, his partner in production, yelled. "Yah, I'm coming." He yelled and putted the photo away. Back to work.

* * *

"its just not fair" Lucas said, he walked with Haley over the riverwalk. "I know Luke, but that's the way life is." Haley replied.

"I want nothing more than to be with her, I love her, and then she gets pregnant from the ass who left her without fighting." Lucas spoke angrily

Haley sighed, she hated to see how hard it was on both her friends. "Luke, give it time, if he's not answering, no way Brooke's keeping the baby. Maybe, there is a chance for you and her." Haley said, knowing it was wrong to give Lucas false hope. Because Brooke had made quite clear that there was no loving relationship between her and Lucas.

"Yah, but you just told me, she sent him a second letter. She not giving up on the dick" Lucas said.

"No, she's fighting. That's what anyone would do in her place." Haley said. "Luke I know it's hard. But all you can do is wait, and hope Julian returns." Haley said risking to get hit.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas yelled. "Hope that the dick returns to her life? Did you forget what happened when he left! It took her the last four weeks to recover from it and she's not even close to the person she used to be! It's torture to bring the guy back into her life, keep him where he is."

"Luke, it might not be what you want, but it's what Brooke wants, and she the one carrying a child from a guy who left her, thanks to you!" Haley yelled and walked away. She couldn't stand it when Lucas was being so selfish.

He wasn't the one suffering, Brooke was!

* * *

Peyton walked into the living room with a suitcase. "Brooke, I got to go to New York for some business." She said. "Oh what kind of business?" Brooke asked. "You'll be here for the Macy's meeting right?"

"Yah, I'll be back by then, and please go to Haley, when Dave is with Luke" Peyton said.

Brooke gave her a Thank-You-For-Reminding-Me look. "Thanks I'll remember" Brooke said.

Peyton slipped the letter to Julian in her purse. And putted on her coat. "Okay, I'll be back by Sunday, take care." She said and pulled her trolley, behind her out the door.

Outside Peyton looked at the letter she swiped from the table. "Time, for a personal mail delivery." She mumbled and putted the letter back in her purse. She headed for the airport, she had a flight to LA to catch.

* * *

So you were saying? yep, totally twisted, and i little cliché, i know it's not like me, to be this cliché, but i figure, it was a good way to let Brooke suffer a little bit more you know, plus agree of disagree, Davis deserves a brother or sister, Names? idea's for Boy and Girls? (i'm not sure if she'd having the baby, she'd still undecided.)

Love Philine


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Thanks for the review, and this is quick update, for you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16. Hand on my belly, heart on my sleeve.

She had walked out the front door with that letter. That critical letter, because time was catching up on Brooke.

She'd got in the car, she'd drove to the airport. She'd been convinced it was a good idea, she thought it was better to call, but surprisingly it was Lucas who convinced her to go to LA. She got in the plane. Flew for several hours, that arrived at the so good known airport of LA. She remembered standing there, two years ago. Legs refused to bring her there, they told her to go back, that it has is life and none of her business.

With his address memorized, she made her feet walked her there. Any normal person would have taken a cab through a city like that, especially since she had to be on the other side of town.

By the time and darkness was sneaking up on her, and drawn out the daily light. The not so natural and daily lights took in over from the sun.

Walking alone over sun set boulevard, might not have been the smartest thing to do, around 11 pm, but what was there to lose. She felt like she had to do this.

She hung her purse over her shoulder, simply and carelessly. Then again that might not have been the smartest thing to do, but Then again, what was there to lose.

As she dragged her feet the last fifteen hundred feet to her destination an hour later. She still had her purse and all her limbs.

She looked up the building and then made her feet run to hold the door, when a man left the building. She walked up the stairs, step after step, because no matter how modernized LA might be, there was no elevator.

Still placing step after step, her body felt heavy, two more floors to go. God she was tired, worn out by this long walk, she put her self through. Her purse with the letter, the message which contain information he mostly already knew about, felt heavily in her purse and band of her purse, slit through her flesh. One more floor. She probably looked exhausted, she was. Already fixing her hair and make-up, she placed the last few steps. She reached his floor.

Looking, aiming for his door, she kept on walking, through the hall of the apartment complex.

As his door came in sight, her thoughts ran aimlessly through her head. Not knowing, how Julian would respond to her coming all that way, to bring him the letter. Just the letter, she told herself since she started her journey to LA.

But as she count down the steps to his door, of course not just the letter, him the guy itself.

She knocked on the door as she finally reached it, her watch saying it was twelve O' clock, eight hours after she left Tree Hill.

Pulling the letter from her purse, the door opened…

* * *

An hour earlier Julian came home, being tired and not wanting to stare at the letter in his pocket, he headed for bed.

Walking into his bathroom, stripping out of his clothes, stepping into the shower. Julian closed his eyes. Mark hadn't been able to stop talking about Brooke, and the baby. Mark was the only one he told about Brooke and the baby.

He was happy to have some peace and quiet. Letting the warm water running over his back, Julian tried to fight the memories of Brookes face the night her left, like he had for the past four weeks. And as usually, when he got able to erase that memories for an moment Davis face would pop up, hurt, and even hatred, in protection of his mother. As he though those words, Brookes hurt face would resurface.

He turned the water off, anyone saying that life in LA was that exciting should try his. He'd been living the same routine for the last four weeks, rethinking the same thoughts when he was in the shower. Having the same discussions with Mark over and over again.

He stepped out of the shower, and turned a towel around his hips. Moved his hand over the mirror and faced himself. The last thing got harder ever day that he didn't pick up a piece of paper and wrote Brooke back.

He dried himself, and putted of a pair of boxers. Not knowing what to write, he hadn't picked up a piece of paper and returned a letter to Brooke, the questions playing his mind, were, Is she really pregnant, or is this just a pathetic attempt to get him back. And was it his? The reason he was in LA was, that she slept him Lucas, I could just as good be his, even though Brooke claimed the doctor had said: It was five weeks old, two weeks ago.

He lay down in bed, turning the lights off, closing letting his mind drift off to sleep.

Half an hour later, he was awoken by a knock on his door. He glanced at his clock, telling him it was twelve O'clock. He sighed and got up. He dragged himself to the door, taking a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mail delivery, from Tree Hill" She said smiling holding up the letter. Julian was stunned, but while a lack of words for what just happened, bound his tongue, he stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you" she said, growing shyly, because of his lack of answering her presence.

"Thank you" he said, by lack of better. Closing the door behind her and turning on the lights in his living room.

"You're welcome" Brooke stumbled. She immediately regretted coming in Peyton's place.  
"what are you doing her Brooke" he asked. "Isn't that clearly?" she held up the letter.

"I was afraid you didn't get my first letter, so I wrote you a second one, bringing it myself to make sure you would get it." she said. Which she'd personally thought was the lamest excuse ever.

Julian had a hard time processing what just happened, for the last month he had been trying to get her out of his mind, and there she was at his apartment at twelve pm. He looked away not knowing what to tell her, looking at her would mean acknowledging that she was carrying his child. Her little round belly, made every doubt of she being actually pregnant disappear.

"Julian, I know you read my first letter." Brooke began because she knew not to expect words from him anytime soon.

"and as I saw it's been two weeks since, I figured, you didn't know what to write me back." She slowly continued. "But.. when I decided to write you another letter, Haley said, that that wouldn't guarantee you coming back, so when Peyton thought, of bringing my letter to you. She changed her mind and thought I should go." She said.

Hearing herself speak her noticed that she was naming a lot of other names, people at home helping her.

"And then, when I did decided to go, and I came here, I was so scared of this moment that I walked here, from the airport." Brooke said.

This worried Julian, he turned around facing Brooke. He had been listening with his back facing her, so she wouldn't see his first reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Brooke was happy that he finally said something she was about to turn around and go home, if he wasn't going to say something anytime soon.

"Yah, I'm okay, my feet are just a little sore." She said looking at the pumps, she'd been walking. She noticed the worried look on his face about her walking that far on high heels.

"don't worry, I'm experienced with walking long distance on high heels." She said. She was glad her cared.

He let her take a seat on his sofa, and she took off her shoes. He was still avoiding conversation so, walking to the kitchen to get them some tea.

"Julian.." Brooke said. Pretty much begging him to say _something_.

"What? Brooke what do you want me to say, that you guessed right? I don't know what to tell you. I don't know, if it's mine. And until you walked in here, I was still doubting if you were even really pregnant so what do you want?" Julian said.

"What do I want!?" Brooke said upset, hormones made it hard to not start crying.

"I want to know what you're thinking, if you love me too, if you want to be a part of this child life, I mean I've done it before, raising a child alone, I can do it." Brooke said starting to cry as she convinced herself she could raise another child alone.

He sat down next to her, trying to calm her down. "Brooke, I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out for the last four weeks, but I got stuck on the first question, since" Julian told her.

Brooke looked up at him horrified, and then started to cry again. "Brooke, I'm not saying this to hurt you." He tried. "That doesn't really make me feel better" she said sobbing.

"But I guess I have my answer." She said and stood up. "I'm going to go, should have come. I'll let you know when I've decided what to do with the baby." She got her purse, an walked into the hall. "By the way, Davis wants you to know he's sorry for how he acted" Brooke added. She walked to the front door, and opened it.

"Bye Julian" she walked in to the hall of the apartment complex.

Julian looked after her. "Davis" he thought. The face of that angry little boy finally left his sight, know that the boy was sorry, and had forgiven him.

"Brooke wait!" Julian said, he ran after her. She turned around and looked back. "Why? Is there anything that I can change?" She said with a weak loving smile. "There isn't"

"Brooke come in, you've walked all this way, you're probably exhausted, I can't let you leave here in the middle of the night." He said, and walked up to her.

"I'm fine, I came all this way in the middle of the night, I'll be fine finding my way back." Brooke replied.

He pulled Brooke into a hug. Having missed his smell she got carried away, but as she came back to her senses, she pushed him away.

"Brooke, just come inside, get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said, pushing her in the way of his apartment.

She chuckled as she actually saw him pushing her inside. "Okay" she said smiling. "But I'm warning you, I've been an emotional rollercoaster, because of the hormones, so I can't guarantee, I won't be demanding your bed."

"Demanding?" Julian asked. "I insist, you take my bed" he smiled.

Next morning…

Even though, he didn't know what he wanted from Brooke, whether he wanted Brooke, or the child, he wanted to take care of her now. He meant enough to her to come all that way, and he just hadn't expect he'd had to deal with a child anytime soon.

He quietly moved through the kitchen making her breakfast, while Brooke was still asleep. She had been out, pretty quick, last night, he'd slept on the couch even though she'd insisted he'd join her.

He wasn't sure about what to do next. Continue, where he'd left off last night, or talk it over. Did she wanted him back, or did she wanted to be there just for the baby? He really didn't know, but he was going to find out soon.

Brooke wobbled into the kitchen, with satisfied look on her face. She stretched her arms in the air as she let out a yawn. "Good morning sleepy" Julian greeted.

"Good morning to you too handsome" she said. Julian got the idea that continuing their conversation could become more painful that predicted.

"What ya making?" Brooke asked as she wobbled around Julian to see what he was making.

"Not so nosy, I'm making French toast, you want some?" He chuckled. "You mean you weren't already making this for me?" Brooke pouted. "Brooke, I live here and I have I life, I eat too" Julian said strict, to make sure Brooke didn't forget why she was there.

Brooke backed off, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Here you go" He said placing a plate with two slices of French toast in front of her. He sat down opposite of her and said: "Brooke, we can't just pretend that the last two months never happened." Brooke silently ate her breakfast. "I know, that's kind of hard with a baby growing inside of you." She replied.

"Brooke please let's not do this, I'm sorry for what I said last night, but it was late you caught me by surprise." He apologized. "I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on coming until Peyton had. She changed her mind about going, she thought I should go myself, and in some stupid, numb moment I thought it was a good idea." She explained.

"I'm glad you came. I probably wouldn't have replied to your second letter either so,…" Julian words faded. He found that no excuse was enough for letting her hang like that the past two weeks.

"Julian, I know I did something, incredibly stupid, but with the realization that what I was doing was incredibly stupid, also came the realization that, I really love you, and that I don't want, and never wanted, to hurt you." Brooke spoke.

Julian didn't know, what to say or what to think. He felt enormously confused and divided.

"I want to have this baby, I'm going to have this baby." Brooke had her mind made up. "It's going to be born, whether you decide, to be a part of our lives or not."

"Our lives?" Julian questioned. "I'm it's mother, if you're in her life, you're in mine." Brooke stated. "But I love you, so I want you be to in my life not just for the baby."

Julian stood up and took the plates of the table and went into the kitchen to do the dishes. at least now he knew what she wanted. She wanted to be one big happy family. If she really wanted Lucas, she wouldn't have said this, she wouldn't even had come.

"What about Lucas?" He said surly. Brooke went into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. "What about Lucas? He's still Davis' father. When he found out about the baby, he dropped his request for full custody. We settled a good arrangement." Brooke said and gutsy as it was she added: "He even offered to be there for me and the baby, if you wouldn't show up."

Julian surly ignored her attempt to provoke him. "That's noble of him." He replied without blinking. Brooke watched it surprised. In her mind she drew all kinds of conclusions, and not one of them was that maybe he was trying to provoke her.

"Yah," she replied indifferent. "Listen Brooke, I don't know, if I want a child or a family. I'm not even sure that if there wasn't a baby at all. I would be wanting a relationship, or a family" Julian paused. He sighed and then continued. "It just went so quick, these last few months. That you probably hadn't had to chance to fall in love with me, if trial hadn't come around. What I'm trying to say is that, we hurried things, into things we were neither ready for."

Brooke gulped. She felt like such a child, as he was pointing her figuratively the door. She felt the tears in her eyes. She bit her lip not to cry.

"I'm ready now" Brooke whispered. "No Brooke now you just feel like you have to be." Julian said.

Somewhere she felt so small by his words, that it made her angry, "Why wouldn't she be ready, she was ready at eighteen." She thought.

"No, I am. And I've been for a long time, it just were the guys who weren't ready. They prefer "fun" they knock me up, and then _I _am not ready?" Brooke said angrily.

"That's not fair." She grabbed her purse and coat. Ran in to the hall. There added her suitcase to that and left his apartment, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. She wouldn't raise another child alone.

* * *

**Tada! Better? koumi11? i hope, it has a lot of thoughts, although it also has a lot of talking, it's a complete Brooke Julian chapter. and nothing changed. right?**

**let me know what you think what you hope, what i should do, you already have idea's for names? if hse has the baby? and what about Lucas?**

**Love Philine**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17. When I gave up on you

"Peyton, you need to tell me again, why it was a good idea to keep the baby?" Brooke whined sitting on her bed. "because you don't kill children Brooke, and because Julian will come around." Peyton sais sitting down next to her best friend.

Brooke had been put on bed rest, at her 8th month, and had been nothing but whining about it. Brooke flopped back down on the bed, and groaned as her head sit the mattress.

"Brooke, just make some sketches, okay. Keep your self busy till Luke bring Dave home and then you can play with him. I really have to go now because our business is not going to run itself!" Peyton said with a sigh. Brooke had been nothing and nothing, but whining and whining and crying. She was driving her crazy and needed to get away. So she was happy whenever she could go to the store.

Peyton pushed her sketchbook under her nose and said: "Here, I really have to go, see you tonight" Brooke sighed and whined "Tonight? You're not coming back for lunch?"

"No, can't close the store for lunch Brooke!" Peyton said annoyed. She love her best friend and felt sorry for her, but now she just really wished that damn baby came out. It was only two weeks till due and Peyton just had enough of a bored Brooke.

Plus the weird cravings that came with the pregnancy, didn't make it any better. Ice cream had never disappeared so fast. Peyton was sure that the half of Brookes weight, was ice cream and not baby.

The other weird craving was the most annoying one, that made Peyton remember high school Brooke, was her need for sex. Peyton think she'd seen Brooke ever, that horny.

"Peyton you can't go!" Brooke said. Peyton sighed and turned around. "Why not Brooke" Peyton said standing by the door.

"Because.. I'm not sure I can keep myself from jumping on Lucas if he drops off Dave. I'm reaaaally horny" Peyton sighed. "Brooke, have you been drinking you sound more wasted that horny." Peyton said. "No, I'm pregnant remember." She stated matter-of-factly, but still sound drunk.

Peyton turned around. "I'll warn Lucas." She said and left.

She headed for the store, but on her way she decided to change course and sweep by Haley's.

* * *

"Hey Hales" she said and flopped on Haley's couch. "You okay Peyton?" Haley asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"No, Brooke is driving me NUTS!" Peyton shouted. "Calm down honey." Haley said sitting down in a chair opposite of Peyton.

"I'm busy, Brooke's bored and horny, and there is nothing so lousy as Brooke being horn or bored, let alone that she both!" Peyton whined at Haley.

"I'm sorry Peyton. Means Julian still hasn't come around?" Haley asked. "No, it's been what 7 months! Oh god I'm killing him, because I said I'd be there for her, but after 8 months of pregnancy, I can't handle four years of baby!" Peyton sounded exhausted.

When she finished her coffee, Peyton said: "thanks Hales, now I've good to warn Luke, for Brooke. Because she's probably going to make him sleep with her, and Lucas isn't one to say no to that."

Haley hugged her friend. "I'll warn Lucas, you go to the store and relax a little and I'll check on Brooke at lunch okay?" she said.

Peyton tightened the hug and then pulled away. "Thanks Hales, for taking some of it over from me."

"You're welcome Peyton, but try to keep think of yourself. You've taken such good care of Brooke. Try to live your own life own okay?" Haley said.

Peyton made people always believe that the business, was just to stay alive, both her and Brooke. The truth was that she loved it, the store, customers, setting up a successful business, if gave her the feeling she was capable of life.

"Yah, I am" Peyton lied, because besides the store she was living Brookes life.

Haley was the only one she'd confided in about the business and her life. "I know honey, you don't have to keep it up for me." Haley reminded her. Peyton smiled weakly. "I know" she said and then left the Naley house.

* * *

Lucas ran after a naked Davis through the hallway. "Dave come on!" he said. At that Davis stopped. He made a little hula-hoop dace and then continued running. When he entered the living room he nearly crashed into, Haley who was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Holla mister!" She said lifting up the boy and handing him to Lucas who brought him back into to the nursery. "Hey Hales, thanks. He's been running around naked all morning, doing hula-hoop dances, in between." Lucas said.

Haley chuckled. "Hi little man, are you making it hard on your dad again?" She said patting the boys head.

"Yah" He replied firmly. Lucas chuckled. While he pulled clothes for the boy out the closet. "So Hales, what are you doing here?"

Haley took a deep breath and then flopped into the chair by the door. "I came here for Peyton, I had to warn you for Brooke"

"How come?" Lucas replied pulling Davis' pants up. Haley thought that Lucas was adorable as father. "Brooke's bored and horny, ready to attack almost anyone from the opposite sex." Haley said.

Lucas sneezed into laughter. "And Peyton was afraid she'd jump on me?" He asked. "No, Brooke said she'd jump on you, because she was desperate, and horny and bored." Haley said.

"I feel honored." Lucas said. Haley stood up and slapped him. "Don't you dare!"

"Auntie Haley, it is not nice for you to hits daddy." Davis said. "Yes Haley! It's not nice to hit daddy!" Lucas said.

"You stay away from Brooke, do not touch her!" Haley said slapping Lucas again and then left. Lucas looked a Davis. "Let's bring you back to Mommy, Okay" he picked Davis un and placed him on the ground. "there you go, get your coat!" He said sending Davis off.

He promised Brooke to be there for her, but Peyton really hadn't given him a chance. This might just be the one thing, he could help her with, and that didn't bother him.

He walked out the nursery with an exquisite grin on his face. After all he wasn't getting any either.

* * *

Brooke waddled to the door and opened it. "Hey is that my little man, I missed you!" she exclaimed when the boy jumped into her arms. "Brooke, are you sure you should be lifting, Dave, he's getting heavy and you're pregnant." Lucas said entering the house and closing the door behind him.

"Really, both hadn't got through to me Lucas." She said sarcastic. She was annoyed. Mainly because she was alone, for the other part because she was alone and Lucas was being all-knowing, which he hated.

"Sorry" Lucas said placing Davis bag on the couch. Brooke putted Davis down, because he was heavy.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked innocent. Brooke looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Peyton talked to you didn't she?" she snapped. Lucas chuckled. "No Haley, Peyton is having a hard time, combining two lives, yours and her own."

"So, you already know what you can do for me, and still you ask?" she said. "Yes, but I was hoping you, say something like doing grocery shopping, because Peyton already does so much for you." Lucas lied.

"Right, well however sleeping with you is tempting, because I'm really horny. The last time I slept with you, I caused the father of my child to run out on me, which is the reason I'm horny now so, No thanks!" Brooke snapped at him.

Lucas chuckled. "Groceries then?" he said. Brooke was bothered by minute to minute mood changes, so one moment she was whiny and horny the other she was, annoyed and snapped at everyone.

"Sure, there's a list on the fridge." She said picking up her son and taking him to her bedroom. He slammed the door shut.

"you're welcome Brooke" Lucas said and pulled the list off the fridge. He saw a photos of her and Julian and Davis in bed in the morning. Julian with Davis. Brooke with Julian, and Davis with Brooke.

He pulled the photo with the three of them, off the fridge. He stared at it. She looked so happy on that photo, and so did Julian, and even though he hated to admit it, but Davis looked happy too. He wondered if Brooke ever send him the photo. The photo of Davis and Julian was shoved underneath some other stuff on the fridge. She'd clearly not given up on him yet. He putted the photo of the three of them back and pulled one of Julian and Davis off. Her ripped the photo and threw in onto the counter.

He hated Julian for what he'd done to Brooke and to Davis, because Davis had suffered under Julians departure. He would let Julian return to the family who belonged to him. He wouldn't let Julian take his place in his family. He was going to make sure that Julian would never return to Tree Hill. Brooke and Davis belonged to him, he was going the marry Brooke. With that he ripped the photo of the three of them also. And left with the list.

* * *

Hi, Sorry It took me so long to update, I hope that this, Chapter was worth waiting for, I got this review this morning, that was really sweet, and I rralized It had been Updating all my Fanfics, I've been neglecting them a little for twilight. but even during the update sesion I got distracted and forgot this one. So keep review is it tkes to long, it might mean i forgot!

Let me know what you think!~i'll update soon this time !  
Love Philine

PS. started a fiction at www. it's called Tongue tied.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**

* * *

**

_Autor's Note: READ FIRST! I want to warn you all, this chapter might contain, belief crushers or heart breakers. Not to read if you're in bad health. WARNING BELIEF CRUSHER!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. Yelling for those you've given up on.**

**A** or two later Brooke sat on her bed, it was late and Peyton was out with a couple of friends, she'd finally left after Brooke had sworn not to sleep with Lucas.

She was reading a magazine and she'd used a home facial mask. She actually wanted to paint her toenails, but then she discovered that his her belly she couldn't reach her toes, she I little annoyed by the limitations of her relaxing night, Brooke sat back and could enjoy the peace.

Suddenly Haley marched into her bedroom and rambled : "I think Nathan is cheating on me."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, and an emotional Haley. "Are you kidding me?" Brooke said. "No Brooke this is serious!" Haley snapped.

"Haley! Nathan is head over heels with you!" Brooke stated she pulled her friend in a hug. "I heard him on the phone with a Lea. He said something about meeting her at his hotel room the night before the game." Haley told her.

"What game?" Brooke asked. "The one in New York next week." She replied. "Did you ask him what it was about?" Brooke asked her. "Yah," Haley said sobbing. "And.." Brooke looked at Haley

"He lied, he said it was a teammate, Leo he was meeting with." She said. Brooke stood up and walked out her bedroom saying. "This asks for drastic measures." Opening the fridge and glanced at the taped back together photos of Julian, then pulled out a carton of Ben and Jerry's and waddled back.

Back on her bed with two spoons and the ice cream Brooke said: "Are you sure you heard him say Lea, and that is wasn't just a joke, you know Leo, lea"

"Yah, he said Lea in all seriousness, and was flirting, saying he was looking forward to it." Haley sobbed.

"Do you know a Lea? I mean any idea what Lea?" Brooke asked her while she removed the facial mask from her face. Haley flopped flat on the bed. "Yah, I think I've met her." Haley said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Seriously?" Brooke replied, pulling Haley up. "Yah, after a home game. He was talking to one of the Cheerleaders, and I walked up to him with Jamie and he introduced her to me, as Lea the captain of the cheerleaders." And Haley fell back onto the bed.

"No, the captain of the cheerleaders? He's not in high school anymore!" Brooke said angrily. "thanks for reminding me of that Brooke." Haley groaned. "Sorry" she replied and putted the spoon with ice cream in her mouth.

* * *

Nathan was home and Jamie in bed, Haley said she was going to Brookes for a little girl talk. He picked up the phone and called Lea.

"Hey Nate!" Lea replied cheerful. "Hallo to you too gorgeous." Nathan replied sitting back on the couch. "Nate, is you wife home?" Nathan smiled. "No, she went to a friend for a little girl talk. Why?" he asked playful.

"Just wondered. "it's too bad that Tree Hill is a three hour drive." She said. – "Maybe you should move closer" Nathan said smirking. "Maybe you should leave Haley" she replied.

Nathan sighed. "Lee, we talked about that." He replied. "you don't want to leave, do you? you just use me, for the time you're not home to screw your wife." Lea snapped. "No babe, but Haley is going through a tough time and Jamie is only five, I don't want him to hate me for leaving." – "Sorry, I snapped Nate." – "It's okay Babe, I really wish I could leave, but Haley would break under the stress, I don't want to hurt her or Jamie, plus she'd skin me." – "I know, I'm sorry, I just want you all to myself, without wondering whether Haley knows." – "Yah, me too babe, I keep wondering whether Haley knows, she's been acting to weird lately." –

"Maybe it's stress, maybe she's pregnant." Lea said. "What? If she's moody? Maybe, I mean if you two are still.." – "Yah, we are but with birth control, she'd tell me if she wasn't taking the pill anymore." – "Nate she's a woman if she's insecure about the two of you, she'd stop taking the pill and have another child hoping it would bring you together again." – "You think? I don't know, Haley wouldn't. She'd be to scared I'd leave her anyway and she'd be stuck with a baby and a five year old." – "Okay, well you know her better than I do so. Hey Nate I've got to go, see you before the game, don't forget the text me your room number!" – 'You know I won't" Nathan said. "Okay, bye handsome." – "Bye gorgeous."

Nathan hung up, he always felt great after talking to Lea.

* * *

Haley took another bite of ice cream. "He's just screwing some slut behind my back, and he's not even man enough to own up to it." Haley said sobbing. Brooke pulled the spoon through the ice cream and said. "Honey, you have to confront him. Tell him you know, give him the option to leave you to break it up with her." Haley took a big bite of ice cream. Bringing the spoon to her mouth "Haley be careful-" to late Haley putted in her mouth. "Brain freeze" Brooke added.

Haley started to cry. "Brooke what do I do now, I love him I don't want him to leave!" she said crying. Brooke sighed Haley was full out crying for the first time since she'd marched in two hours ago.

"Like I said Hales, tell him. That you know and what you want." Brooke said comforting her friend. Brooke heard the front door. "Peyton?" she called. "Yeah it's me" Peyton replied. "In my bedroom we need you" she called. "We?" Peyton asked at entering Brookes bedroom. "Haley what's wrong." Peyton said sitting down next to Haley.

"Nathan is cheating" Brooke stated. "No" Peyton said. 'that boy is head over heels with Haley. "Apparently not enough." Haley cried. Peyton rubbed her friends shoulder in comfort while turning on Brooke cd- player, which _always_ played when you're gone by Avril Lavigne Brooke was still missing Julian after all. Peyton gave Brooke the cd _the best damn thing _after playing just when you're gone for an entire month.

Sitting on Brookes bed. The three girls ate the second carton of ice cream that night. When Haley's phone rang, and it showed "Nathan" Haley let it go to voicemail.

While you the CD played. And the words "Keep holding on" came through the speakers. Haley listen to what was on her voicemail. "Hey Hales, where are you, it's 1 Am. Did Brooke go into labor or so? Call me okay I'm worried" Haley threw her phone away. "Brooke?" she said. "Yes honey?" She replied. "You think I should throw him out or that I should leave?" Haley asked. "I think you should throw him out. It means you're not going anywhere. The he's the one that already left. And it mean that if he wants to come back to you, he's coming back to your home." Peyton said. "Yah I think Peyton's right" Brooke said.

The girls fell asleep together on Broke bed with music on.

The next morning Lucas showed up to bring Davis back. He had a key and when no one answered her went inside.

"Brooke? Peyton?" He called, but when no one answered again he went looking for them. He opened Brooke bedroom door and saw the girls sleeping he was surprised that Haley was there. He'd found Peyton and Brooke like that before. Haley's eyes were swollen and red.

The music still playing he figured there was something wrong. "Dave come here." Lucas said. The boy ran up the him and when he saw his mother he jumped on the bed.

"Mommy!" he chirped. _Keep holding on_ playing again. Lucas got the idea that Haley had a problem and went to Brooke and Peyton to talk about it.

Brooke woke up and so did Haley. As soon she heard the song she remembered what happened and started to cry. "Hey, Hales what's wrong?" he said.

Brooke sighed hugging her son.

"Your little brother broke her heart." Brooke said with anger in her voice. "Brooke it's okay, I can speak for myself." Haley said and stood up, telling Lucas everything.

While Peyton made coffee and Brooke held her boy while she filled in on the story Haley told Lucas.

Ten minutes later Lucas sat at the counter looking stunned. "Unbelievable" He said. "I just want to choke him." He said angry.

"Well get in line, you're not the only one." Brooke said. Davis was watching tv, Brooke had put him down half way through the story.

Haley stood up. "I'm going to kick him out, I miss my son." Haley stated but as she said that there was a knock on the door.

Brooke stood up to open it. "Hey Brooke is Haley here?" Nathan asked in all innocence. Brooke slammed the door in his face.

"Brooke" Haley said and gave her the open-the-door-look. Lucas walked to t5he door and brought Brooke to the couch. "Brooke you're on bed rest." He said and opened the door.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here. Is Haley here?" Nathan said. "She didn't co-" Nathan was cut off mid-sentence because Lucas hit him to the ground.

"You guys" Haley said. "He is still my husband" Haley said walking to Nathan helping him up, and letting him in.

"What the heck Luke" He said. "I'd say the same." Lucas said. Nathan looked confused.

Haley slapped him. "He's talking about you cheating on me." Haley said with a broken voice. The crying made her huskily.

"Haley, I'm not cheating on you! What makes you think that?" He said pretending he was hurt by the accusation. "You phone calls with Lea." Haley replied harsh.

Nathan sighed and smiled. 'Oh Hales, I told you that wasn't Lea. That was Leo, I was just messing with him. He just started to date some girl and I was just teasing him." Nathan said making her feel stupid for thinking that he was cheating.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "It sounded like flirting!" she said. "Hales like I said I was messing with him." He pulled her into a hug. "There's nothing between me and Lea, we're friends that's all. Did Brooke talked this into your beautiful head?"

"Ah! I didn't do anything but comforting her, as she found out you're cheating." Brooke said offended. Nathan threw her a look. "I'm not cheating and you're a hypocrite Brooke"

"Ah!" Brooke exclaimed. "I can not believe you'd throw that at me now." Brooke said avoiding Lucas' look.

Haley had worked herself out of his grasp. "You and that Leo have a lot of contact?" Haley asked.

"No, we usually just talk when I'm in Charlotte." Nathan said. He hugged Haley again and could help to smirk behind her back. Lucas. Who was standing besides Haley, caught a glimpse of the smirk.

It made him so angry. "Hales, you're coming home with me." He said. "Why?" said Haley, who wanted to believe everything Nathan said.

"Because he's lying through his teeth and he's enjoying it." Lucas said. Haley looked at Nathan in disbelieve. "No, I'm not coming with you Luke, Nathan is going to go home, and pack his things and join Lea a little earlier a his hotel room." Haley said angrily and hurt.

"Hales, Luke is talking crap!" Nathan tried. "No his not" Haley said. "No get out, and when I come back home you're out. You can tell Jamie I'll be right home, and that you are leaving you a little while." She said.

"Hales I'm not leaving Jamie, or you for that matter!" Nathan said. "I'm not telling you again Nathan!" Haley threatened.

"Yah, guys" Brooke said. "Brooke it's okay, I can handle this" Haley replied with out looking at Brooke.

"No, but Haley," Brooke said. "Really Brooke I'm good" Haley said. "Hales my water just broke!" Brooke yelled.

* * *

As Brooke arrived in the hospital, Haley and Lucas would quail from her side. Peyton stayed outside with Davis for awhile.

"Hales, I'm scared." She said. "It's okay honey just breath, it's going to be fine, your child is going to be, just as beautiful as Dave is." Haley calmed her. "I'm still scared." Brooke said. Haley thought for a little while.

"I got it!" Haley said and she whispered something in Lucas' ear and then left. "Hales! You can't leave me here with Luke!" Brooke yelled.

"Well thank you very much." Lucas said. "Can you blame me, I'm having a baby here, I'm lying here with my legs spread!" Brooke scolded.

"But the last time you appreciated my presence. Plus I've seen you many times with your legs spread Brooke" Lucas smiled. "Get out!" Brooke yelled. "now!"

Lucas left knowing she wouldn't be able to stay alone for a long time. "Peyton!" Brooke whined. "Yah?" Peyton stuck her head around the corner. "I'm scared!" Brooke said. "Brooke this isn't your first baby" Peyton said.

"I know but it is the first, alone" She started to cry. "Oh, Brooke you're not alone." Peyton said. "I'm here and Lucas is here and Haley is here."

Brooke calmed down and said. "Haley left." She stated. "Yes, but she'd just getting something for you." Peyton said.

Three hours later the contractions had just started to get worse. "Why doesn't it want to come out!" Brooke whined.

"Brooke please stop the whining or you will have to do this alone!" Peyton warned her. Haley got her Avril Lavigne CD but that made Brooke just think of the fact Julian wasn't there.

She squeezed Peytons hand at another contraction. "Ahhhh!" - "How am I suppose to love this child if it's hurting me so much!" Brooke yelled.

"Okay enough! I can't do this anymore Luke, you've done it before, I'd say go for it!" Peyton freed herself from Brookes grasp and left the room.

"Peyton you can not leave me with Luke!" Brooke yelled. "Why not?" Lucas said. "Don't say it again! The only reason you're here is because I don't want to be alone!" Brooke said.

"Right" Lucas said he sat down on Peyton place and took her hand. Stroking her hand he calmed her down. He knew exactly what helped and what didn't, because he'd been the father the first time.

Brooke placed her nails in his skin as another contraction hit her. Lucas knew Peyton called Julian on her way to the hospital, but he also knew that he told Julian to stay away from Brooke and the baby, Plus Julian would never be in rime he had to come from LA.

Brooke would only remember giving birth with Lucas holding her hand. "whether the baby was his or not, he was making sure it was going to be his, just like Brooke.

An hour later Brooke was almost reading to push. Lucas was still sitting at her side. "Peyton, you can say a lot of Lucas, that he ruined things for her and Julian, but not that he doesn't care for her." Haley said.

I never thought he didn't care" Peyton said dryly.

When Brooke screamed through another contraction. She started to cry. "I want Julian!" She cried. "Ouch" Peyton said dryly. "Not funny Peyton" Haley replied.

Peyton went to Brookes other side. "Hey honey, you're almost there, hang in there okay?" She said hugging her. The contractions followed each other up quicker and quicker.

"Peyton I'm scared I wish Julian was here." Brooke said sobbing. "I know honey." Peyton said. Lucas glared at Peyton.

Lucas looked at Brooke and said " I'm going the use the bathroom okay." He stood up. "Hales could you take over?" Haley nodded. "Yah sure." She sat down next to Brookes bed.

Peyton followed him out. "He's not coming Peyton." He said. "Brooke wants him to come." Peyton stated. "No she wants someone to stick with her." Lucas said. "And you are the right guy to do it? I didn't think so, with Nathan cheating, you'll just be with Haley!" Peyton said. "I'm not making that mistake again Peyton. I love Brooke. I want her, and I'll take the baby as if it's my own. I want to do this for her." Lucas said and went back in. Peyton glanced and Deb who sat with Jamie and Davis in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Deb asked. "Okay, I think she's scared. More for what after than for giving birth." Peyton said. "I can imagine, how's Haley I can't believe Nathan would cheat." Deb said.

Peyton sat down. "I hate to break it to you, Deb, but that's Nathan, it's what he is and it's what he's always been and it's probably what he'll always be, since he hasn't change already." Peyton said with that she picked up Davis and took him into the room.

"Hi, my little man" Brooke said smiling. "you really think it's a good idea Peyton?" Lucas said. "Lucas stop nagging Peyton" Brooke snapped.

She hugged her little boy. "You should take him out, I don't want him seeing me liiiiaaaahh" Brooke was interrupted by another contraction. Peyton quickly took Davis out.

Haley too left since Lucas took his original place by her bed.

As the pain subsided for a bit, Brooke started crying. "I don't want to do this alone, I don't want it. I want Julian." She cried. "wish granted, sorry I'm late." Julian appeared.

"You're here!" Brooke said smiling. Lucas gave him a dead glare. "I'm so glad to are here." Brooke said sobbing.

Lucas stayed where he was he was not planning on letting go, and not planning leaving.  
Julian simply sat down on the other side of her bed. Brooke freed her hand from Lucas' grasp and placed both hand on Julian face kissing him. Julian took her hands off his face and took them in his hands. "I love you too, Brooke Davis." He said. At this Lucas stood up and left the room.

As Lucas left the room. Brooke freed her hand again and slapped Julian. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked. Brooke smiled. "that was for letting me wait 7 months!" She said. He smiled. "I guess I deserved that." He said.

"Why didn't you call me Peyton had to call me." Julian said. "Well sorry I was a little busy with- ah aahah ouch!" he was again interrupted by an contraction, but she tried to stay strong and not go all whiny again.

Julian took her hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Another two hour later Julian came out and stated to everyone in the waiting room: "Brooke and our Daughter are both healthy." Everyone applauded happily, for the new parents.

Julian went back inside with Davis.

Brooke sat with baby in her arms in her bed smiling and making faces at her daughter. "Hi, those are our favorite men." She told her daughter smiling, while Julian and Davis entered.

Julian lifted Davis up and put him on the bed. He sat down next to Brooke admiring their new born. "She's pretty momma" Davis told Brooke, stroking the girls hair. "She looks like you"

The other slowly came into the room. At the sight of Brooke with Julian their daughter and Davis they went all "Aaww"

Brooke cradled the young one in her arms to show her off. "May I introduce you to: Elizabeth Haley Baker." She said proudly.

* * *

**Told you this was a belief crusher, Naley not so perfect anymore, Are they? And did I made you Love Julian again. He who, came back! you all love him now right. I feel like explaining my sudden twist.. know Brulian are closer to tying the knot, The main characters are going to play a bigger role, because we have the loose ends of Lucas. This was the start of a bit more Naley line.. Plus Naley is always so perfect, I suppose most not Naley fans think of it that way...**

**Love & Light philine**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**

* * *

**

_Autor's note; Hey everyone, sorry for the long silence, I had only one chapter as back up and i wanted to write chapter twenty before, i published 19. Chapter 19. will show Brooke. Lucas and want happeneds next with naley.... chapter twenty wil be compleetly Naley centered, and everyone will pick sides. after than it will drift to Lucas and Brooke ....._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19. Facing Fears and Sleepless Nights**

"Julian!" Brooke screeched.

"Yes, Brooke" Julian sighed. "I can't do it she won't stop crying, she's driving me crazy!" Brooke barged out the nursery. Leaving Elizabeth alone wailing in her crib.

"Brooke, you can't just let her cry" Julian said grabbing her arm. "Well, what's stopping you? You're her father!" Brooke said and flopped on the chair in the corner of nursery.

Julian sighed, and picked up his daughter. "Shh, Lizz, you're driving your mom crazy." He cooed at her.

"And she'd driving me crazy." He whispered. Davis doddered into the nursery. "Momma, I cans not sleep when Lizz cries." He said.

Brooke sighed, "Yes buddy me neither. She just has to get used to the world you know, you could cry really hard too, if you wanted something." Brooke said taking her boy on her lap.

"Can I sleeps at daddy?" Davis yawned rubbing in his eyes. "Tomorrow honey, it's late we can't call your daddy now." She said tired.

Brooke was wearing, pyjamas bottoms and a tank top and a thin dressing gown, she was cold.

Elizabeth finally stopped wailing. "Shh" Julian said rocking her and putting her slowly down in her crib.

Davis had cuddled up to Brooke chest and fallen asleep. She chuckled at the sight of the sleeping boy in her lap.

Julian turned around and yawned. "I want to sleep." He said and smiled as he saw Davis sleeping in Brookes lap.

"They're so much sweeter when they sleep" Brooke chuckled. "Yah, come here." He said and lifted Davis out of her lap.

He walked the boy to his room, and putted him back in his bed. Brooke tucked him in and gave him a good night kiss.

When they were outside his room, she closed the door and said: "They are just not cute when they are wailing."

Julian turned his arms around Brooke and kissed her in her neck. "Hah, no I'm way to tired to be turned on Lee." She pouted.

Lee, was Julians new nickname that was easier than Julian, since her household got a lot more complex.

"Yah, me too" He said placing a kiss on top of her head. They headed for their bedroom, hoping to catch some sleep before Elizabeth woke up.

Down the stairs she bumped into Peyton who was standing down the staircase. "Peyton what are you doing here? Go to sleep" Brooke said.

"I'm trying believe me, but it's hard!" Peyton raised her voice.

"Peyton I can't help it either, she's a newborn that's what newborn's do, and lower your voice otherwise she'll wake up." Brooke said passing Peyton.

"but!" Peyton sputtered.  
"She's quiet now, go to sleep Peyton." Julian said and followed Brooke to her bedroom.

"Night Peyton" She said and closed the door.

* * *

Peyton sat with her feet in Haley's pool, next to her was Haley, and in between a carton of ice cream. "I can't do it anymore." Peyton said frustrated. "Honey, just be patient." Haley said chuckling.

"I know Hales, it's just, I've been there for her the past three years. And now she'd finally got what she always wanted, her own happy ending." Peyton said. "And I feel left out in that happy ending."

Peyton took a bit of ice cream and moved her feet through to water. "She's just making some adjustments in her life, with Julian back and Lizz born." Haley assured her. "I know, but I've been running our business alone, and with a lack of sleep because the girl is as stubborn as Brooke and Julian in once." Peyton sighed.

Haley laughed at the comparing. "I know honey, she's a new born."

"Tell me about it, I think I'm finally getting the no sleep thing down."

Haley sighed and smiled weakly and the sight of Jamie in the pool with Davis. "I'm worried about Luke, Peyton." Haley admitted.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Luke?" She asked. "Yah, things got kind of dark for him, when Julian returned. That's why Davis is here." Haley answered hesitantly towards Peyton. She wasn't sure if Peyton was the right person to tell.

"Listen Haley, first of all, you just kicked Nathan out, for cheating, how can you be worrying about Lucas, and Second of all, He'll be okay." Peyton said.

Haley kicked Nathan out two months ago, as soon as she came home from the hospital, when Brooke gave birth to Lizz.

"I know, worrying about others is what I do best you know, and I know you and Lucas used to be really good friends before he and Brooke broke up." Haley said. "It'd really mean a lot to me if you could find it in your heart, to help him. We're all family here."

"I'll give it a try, but then I need a favor from you." Peyton said hesitantly.

Haley pulled her spoon through the ice cream and looked up at Peyton. "Yah, anything." She said.

Peyton sighed "What if,… No let's put it this way. I really need to get out of Brookes hair, and I know the house is both of ours but she just had a baby, and no time to find a new house so I was hoping that you could use and company and help.." She said.

"And you were wondering if you could move in with me?" Haley finished.

"Yeah, kind of." Peyton said doubtful, "I know it's probably really weird and all but you'd really do me a favor." She raved on and on.

Haley chuckled and placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Calm down, it's okay, I have spare bedroom, and as long as Nathan doesn't throw us out, claiming it's his house, we both have a place to live and someone to keep us company." Haley said with a smile.

"Thanks Hales, I really appreciate that, and I'm sorry about you and Nathan." Peyton hugged Haley and Haley started to cry.

"Hey, Hales it's okay, he's not worth it." Peyton comforted her. "I know, I've been telling myself that for the past two months. I'm just glad you asked, to move in because I am really lonely and haven't heard of Nathan since I threw him out." Haley sobbed. "Nothing like a phone call, not begging to come home, nothing."

Jamie and Davis swam, to the side of the pool. "Mommy, why are you crying." Jamie asked. "Mommy is just sad about daddy, honey, it's okay." Haley replied between sobs. "If you miss daddy, then why isn't he home? Can he go home mommy I miss daddy." He said.

Haley wiped the tears out of he eyes. "Daddy, wasn't very nice, so I asked me to leave for a while, but he hasn't returned, he might not want to return." She said. Not wanting to make the boy hate his dad.

Jamie looked sad and float on his water lilo away from the side.

"I don't know what he wants, if he wants me to beg him to come home, or that he just doesn't want to come home." Haley said starting to cry again.

"It's going to be fine Hales, I'm going to pack my stuff, today, move in by tonight, and then well face tomorrow, tomorrow." Peyton said hugging at friend and then took another bite of ice cream.

She pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "So good." She said Haley chuckled. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"Nathan, it's not fair." Lea told him. "It's your house your money, why does she get to live in it, while you have lived in a hotel room for the past two months."

"I know Lea, but I'm the one who cheated, she lost a lot because of what we did, it's not fair to throw her out of her house and We're still married so what's mine is hers, plus she got Jamie, can't make him live in a hotel room."

"I'm sorry Nate, I know it's hard on you, but I just hate seeing you do this to yourself when you have a mansion in Tree Hill, and your could take Jamie in, he probably misses you." Lea kissed him gently on his lips.

Nathan kissed her back and deepened the kiss, when he pulled away he said: "Can't take Jamie from Haley, He's all she has, she'd die for him."

Lea sighed worried. "I think it's, really noble of you to consider Haley's feelings in this." Nathan moved a stray of hair out of Leas face. "I hurt her enough, don't want to make it worse. Even though I'm filing for divorce, I still care about her." He said and leaned forward to placed another kiss on Leas lips.

"You've told her yet?" She asked. "What?" Nathan asked pulling away from Lea create namable space between them.

" That you're filing for divorce" Lea said. "Oh that, no. Haven't found the nerve to do that yet, I'm sorry Lea. I know it's not fair to you." He replied hoarsely.

"Not fair to me? Nathan you're divorce Haley after five years of marriage, and all the trouble you've been through." Lea rested her head on his face him. She moved her nose passed his, and kissed him.

"It's going to pass, it's just going to take a while." She said huskily.

"You know, Haley and I got married so young, and I never realized that there are so many other people out in this world, till I met you and never thought that there be anyone else who could replace Haley, I guess I was just young and naïve." Nathan said and sighed.

"and I'm sorry, I took Haley down with me, she could have had a shining future without me."

* * *

"Hey Luke, how you're holding up." Peyton said while she walked up the porch steps. "I'm fine." Lucas replied questioning her motives. She hadn't been so kind in a long time.

"I know, I've been a bitch to you Luke," She said sitting down on the highest step. Lucas stood up from his chair and sat down next to her.

"Well, I've been a pretty dark person." He admitted with a vague smile.

"So, how are you holding up, since Julian's back in town." Peyton asked honestly.

"Like I said pretty dark, feel like the sun hasn't risen since he came back. It just feels like it's setting a little bit more every day." He confessed huskily.

"Well, then I got a weather forecast, for you, because it's a very sunny day today, and there are a few people who have been missing you and could use your help." Peyton told him.

Lucas sighed and looked up the sky like he was looking for something, hope, light?

"Davis" He said with a sigh. "I miss him too."

"Yeah, not just Davis, Haley too. She going through a tough time with Nathan and all." Peyton turned her arm around him. "She needs you, Luke. Have you heard from Nathan?"

Lucas pulled his cell from his pocket and check messages. "Only fourteen missed messages in two months." He said dryly.

Peyton raised and eyebrow. "You're saying, you've been sobbing around to house from the past two months and haven't done anything of your daily stuff?" Peyton asked him in disbelief.

She stood up not waiting for and answer. She walked into his house and was facing with an massive mess.

"Gee Luke, you better put your cleaning gloves on, 'cause this is disgusting!" She called from inside.

After an hour of cleaning. Lucas was a lot more awake and than he was before and they were back on the porch.

"Luke, Haley is having a hard time, Jamie misses Nathan and he hasn't even bothered to call. Brooke and Julian are happy and so is Lizz. Davis is tired of Lizz' crying and he has nowhere to go, because you're not home. I'm moving in with Haley, so Brooke has some space and Haley company." Peyton told him handing him coffee.

"Sounds like you've been trying to work miracles." He said smiling at her. "I try." She said chuckling weakly.

"And Luke, Skills has been coaching the team and is now head coach, you lost that job."

Lucas sighed and turned to Peyton. "I've been trying to fight this, but I lost her Peyton, I had this one beautiful thing and I lost it and now my life is falling apart. Losing my job my friends and my son. What do I do Peyton." He moaned.

"Start over Luke. Go to Haley's talk to her. Spend some time with Davis. Take him home. Call Nathan." Peyton said. "Let people know you're here from them and they'll let you know there here for you."

Lucas smiled "Thanks Peyton."

Peyton smiled and gave him a hug. "Oh and by the way, you owe Brooke and Julian a Baby present." She said pulling away from the hug.

"I will take care of it." He said. "Thanks Peyton, again. Sorry I've been such a jerk for the last months."

Peyton smiled and stood up she picked up her purse and walked off the steps then turned around and said. "Yah, Me too."

And walked to her car.

* * *

**Okay... Chapter 20, will be up this weekend if you're lucky earlier, but school started back up again, wil I want to keep up, i might update a litle less... but i'll published when I can. I promise. What shall Nathan do, and what is Haley goin to do... Wait and see! Don't forget to review, otherwise I might change my mind about updating this weekend. **

**Love Philine **

**Ps. i love you reviews...**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Sorry! It's almost been a month I know i'm so sorry! i totally forgot! i'll make sure chapter 21 will be up much sooner!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20. Once upon a Time, The light disappeared from Tree Hill.

"Yah yah I'm coming!" Haley yelled as she sprinted down the stairs, to get to door. The doorbell rang again. "Coming" She said with a heavy sigh as she swung the door open. There was a deliveryman at the door with a legal sized envelope. Haley watched the yellow-brownish envelope in the man's hand warily. "Hi" She said slowly. The man chuckled. "I see rarely people who appreciate them." He said holding the envelope up.

Haley chuckled nervously. The man handed her the envelope and asked her to sign. "Thanks" he said as she had signed and Haley closed the door. She panicked a little as she nervously moved to the kitchen where Peyton was drinking coffee. "What's that?" Peyton asked her. Haley laid the envelope on the counter and stared at it. "I'm not sure.." She replied, leaning with both her hands on the counter.

"Why don't you open it?" Peyton asked, as Haley kept staring at the envelope as if it might jump at her, if she looked away. "Because.." Haley sighed. "I'm afraid to find something I don't want to find, and don't want to know" she rattled on with three words a second. "or even worse…" She seemed scared.

"Only one way to find out Hales.." Peyton said and picked up the envelope. She held it up for Haley. "Open it.." Haley looked at her and sighed. "Unless you think it's from Nathan, my experience says burn all envelope's coming from Scott men." Peyton chuckled. Haley smiled half-hearted at the joke.

"Okay" she took the envelope from Peyton's hand. Then Jamie came running into the kitchen "Daddy's back! Daddy's back!" He yelled, jumping up and down. Jamie ran to the front door and Haley locked eyes with Peyton for a split second then she putted the envelope in a drawer.

"Haah! There's the little man" They heard Nathan say. "Daddy! Where were yo¬" Jamie had stopped mid-sentence. Haley looked behind her. "Hey, you must be Jamie." She heard a female voice say.

Haley spun around in white heated anger. Her eyes focused on the early twenties girl, right behind Nathan. She felt such, rage and anger rushing through her as she watched them. Nathans hand on the small of her back, just on the edge of her waist. Her hand on his, fingers tangled as if they needed each other to lean on. Just like they were together, just like he'd always done with her.

Haley's eyes were pulled back to the drawer. She felt numb and empty, and then suddenly tears and anger, than same white heated anger flooded through her again. She too five, six big strides and pulled Jamie from her floor on her hip, and hissed and Nathan. She turned back to the kitchen and said: "Peyton take Jamie out the back, to Brooke or something.." like she had trouble controlling her temper.

"Okay" Peyton took Jamie from Haley and walked without a word out the door.

Again Haley spun around "How dare you to bring her here!" She shrieked, more hurt then angry now. "Isn't this bad enough for Jamie without her here! He has no idea where you've been! And now you're here, and you take her!" Haley's voice broke at the last word, not longer able to conceal her pain. He was leaving her, she could feel it. She had felt it as the envelope arrived.

"Haley, relax. I'm sorry, but I figured Jamie would like to see me" Nathan carefully approached Haley, like she was some dangerous animal that might leap at him if he made a sudden move.

She hissed at him. "Yes, He has been waiting for you to return, since you left where Lizz was born!" Haley tried to calm herself. She eyed Lea. She felt very self-conscious. She felt fat and little, and hysterical rather than thin, tall and the calmness itself. _Lea_ seemed smug by Haley's scolding. Haley narrowed her eyes, and had to keep herself from shrieking profanities at Lea.

Haley took a deep breath. "Nathan" she began. " Can we talk,.. Alone?" Nathan sighed, and then took a deep breath and turned to Lea. "Lee, go wait in the car, would you?" Nathan murmured in her ear. Lea looked upset, like it was not what they'd planned. It made Haley more cautious.

"Nate, you promised." She whispered urgently. Haley flashed her an angry look. "Lee, just go, I'll do my best to keep my promise." He assured her. This angered Haley even more.

"Nathan, Now! She'll live if you don't kept your promises, she'll have to get used to it anyway." Haley snapped. Now Lea shot and angry look Haley's way "Don't you think this is hard on him!" She snapped back at Haley. "Lea! Enough!" Nathan said. Lea sighed annoyed and went to the car.

"Sorry about that." He said and stopped toward Haley. She sighed and said : "You're staying with her?" pain was easily audible. "Haley, I just came to get the last of my stuff and to spend some time with Jamie, explain it all to him…" He said. "When you're done explaining this to him, you can explain it to me, because I don't understand… Why? …. It was Always and Forever." Haley started to cry.

"You love her?" Her voice was huskily. Nathan seemed to thinking about how the formulate his answer. "I love her too yeah." He said eventually. "Too?" She asked hopefully.

Nathan sighed again. "Haley I haven't stopped loving you!" Nathan told her. Tears rolled over her cheek. "that doesn't make me feel any better Nathan" she sobbed. He sighed and walked to Haley. He wrapped his arms around Haley and let her cry. After a while Haley lifted her head from his chest. "I don't want you to leave." She sobbed. Nathan sighed again. He had no idea what to do..

"Haley, I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this to you. I'm so sorry, that's why you can live here. I don't want the house. I want you and Jamie to have the best." He said. He knew it was only a band-aid on a bullet wound. "and yet you're leaving" Haley added to that. Nathan tightened the grip on Haley and sort of hugged her, placing a kiss on top of her head. "if I could have you both, I'd take it." He whispered. Haley looked up at him horrified. She broke his hold, and walked into the kitchen. "You should pack your stuff. Nathan" She said, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

When Nathan came down half an hour later. Haley said "I will fight you in this Nathan, we're not done yet, you can see Jamie, but only here, so I know he's not with her." Haley nodded towards the door. Nathan sighed, "Hales, it's not more than reasonable to let me spend time with my son." He said. Haley said: "Yes, you can, here where I can see you both, and know when she's here so I can throw her out." Haley sounded suddenly very polite. "Hales!" Nathan objected. "Nathan I do this for Jamie if it were for me you would have seen him ever again. So. Do. Not. Push. It."

Nathan seemed angry now. "Haley I've given you everything, I'm living in a hotel, so you can live here. All I want is some alone time with my son. Who I involve in that is none of your business." He snapped at her.

Haley was filled with white heated anger once again. "He. Is. My. Son. I. Decide. Whether. You. Bring. Him. In. Contact. With. That. Whore!" She shrieked. She pulled the front door open and pushed Nathan backwards out the door. "I never want to see your face again, go live with your whore for all I care!" She shouted and then threw the door shut. She slowly dropped to the ground and sat against the door crying. She burred her head n het hands and sat there sobbing.

* * *

An hour later Peyton and Jamie returned. Jamie jumped inside and searching for Haley, to tell her he held Lizz and that she was so cute. Peyton looked for Haley with him. Peyton walked into the kitchen and found Haley crying with a knife at her wrist against the counter. Peyton was shocked and pulled the knife out of Haley's shaking hand. "Honey what happened?" Peyton she asked Haley worried. She pulled Haley into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "He's gone?" She asked. Haley looked at her with big wet brown eyes and nodded. "You have Jamie honey, suicide is not an option, you can't do that to Jamie" Peyton shushed her. "or the Brooke and Lucas for that matter." Haley dropped her head on Peyton shoulder. "Pull yourself together Haley James, your son needs you."

Haley nodded again and wipe the tears from her eyes. "for Jamie "She said like she was establishing something. "For Jamie" Peyton established.

* * *

Lucas had just put Davis to bed for the night and returned to his living room, when the phone rang. He walked back to the kitchen an picked up the phone. "Hey, it's Peyton." The voice on the other side of the line told him. "It's Haley, Nathan came by today and brought Lea,.." Lucas heard Haley hiss in the background at the name. "

He came to see Jamie, it went horribly wrong and I found Haley sobbing on the kitchen floor with a knife to her wrist." Peyton told him. "What! Is she okay?" He urged. "Yes, she didn't hurt herself, but she pretty broken up about it. Nathan want a divorce she received the papers today."

There was another pause and then Peyton said "If you were looking for an opportunity to prove that you're still her best friend I think you found one. Lucas she need your help. She needs our help all the help she can get. Nathan went out of line here." Peyton seemed upset too. But there was no wonder there, if what she just told him was true. "I'm on my way" He said and hung up. Lucas grabbed his coat and ran out the door. When he was half way down the porch steps he realized that Davis was sleeping inside. He went back inside and woke Davis up.

"Come on Boy, you're going to spent the night at momma's" He said and pulled boy and his hip. Lucas wrapped a blanket around him and set him in the car. He raced straight to Brooke's.

* * *

"Hi" Lucas said when Brooke opened the door. "Hey Lucas what are you doing here?" she asked confused while she let him in. Julian was in the kitchen. He was opening a bottle of wine. "something wrong?" He asked alarmed. "Yes" Lucas said determent . He handed the sleeping boy to Julian. 'Here I'll put him to bed." Julian said. Lucas nodded. "What happened" Brooke asked worried, while she received an assuring kiss on her head from Julian, who passed her on his way up the stairs with Davis.

"Nathan came home today" He announced. "and.. He and Haley fought, not in the physical way but worse enough. He filed for divorce. Peyton found Haley with a knife to her wrist, crying on the kitchen floor." There was a gasp form Brooke a silence and spurt to the phone. "I'll watch the kids" Julian said on his way down. Brooke hung up and walked into Julian's embrace. "I'm headed over here right now, you coming?" Lucas asked Brooke.

Brooke locked eyes on Julian and then nodded. "Yes, I'm coming" she grabbed the coat, kissed Julian swiftly and then took off with Lucas.

* * *

"Hales?" Brooke shouted as she and Lucas entered the house that night. Peyton rushed down the stairs. "Shh" She hissed. "She's finally asleep, took her a few hours to calm down enough to even stop crying. After that she was so exhausted, I putted her to bed." She explained now in a calm low voice. She led them to the living room, letting them have the story.

The divorce papers from the tan envelope from this morning were on the coffee table. Was this really the end of Naley?

* * *

**Yes that we all wonder including me! have no idea but i think i was on the right path with the next chapter... I totaly remebered where the next chapter is going. So read review (the green button.) en let me know what you think? some not too cheesy ideas to bring Naley back together.. i might decide they belong together... Other wise i'm searching for a ne love for Haley.. and i might just knock on ..... 's door. Ow that'd be fun..**

**Love and Light philine**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Had I said anything about New lovers?? yes I did. Well it turns out that you all rather have Haley with someone new and back the sympatathic jerk version of Nathan.  
I feel something for this and I was thinking to set her up with the one and Only Chris Keller... But since we all think he's a jerk i need a nice way of introducing him to Haley as a new man. (in the stroy she al ready know keller) So ... Oh wait i totally got it. Well then this was your heads up for the next chapter where I was totally clueless about.  
So for now I decided to Give you Brulian because, it is after all a Brulian story although since they're happy I was making it about the rest of them more so that they could all have a happy ending (they all want their own happy ending) exept for Nathan he may burn in hell for all I care. Si to make a long story short  
- Chris keller Haley new lover  
- Hot Brulian scene Because it's a brulian fanfic  
- And it's more about the rest of them  
- and Nathan may burn in hell for all i care!  
****  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21. Letting go, or Holding on, who will say?

"Hales, you have to get back to work. Jamie needs you, with Nathan gone..." Brooke didn't finished her sentence. Haley had gotten off, from the principal, but She wasn't ready to go back yet. "Why, why should I move on?" She sobbed. Peyton walked into the kitchen. "Haley James! Get your act together you have to be at Tree Hill High in half an hour!" Haley flinched at hearing her maiden name. "Peyton, it's hard for her." Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed. "Brooke it's been hard on her for the past month! Stop pitying her, she'll be fine as soon as she accepts that we can't always have it all." Now it was to Brooke to roll her eyes. "are we now talking about Haley or you"

"Me and Haley." She stated. Peyton pulled Haley from the couch and handed her, her schoolbag and lunch. "you have students waiting!" she said and then pulled Haley out the door. Brooke followed.  
"I'm going to drive you to school. And then Brooke and I are headed to the store." She said, strapping Haley in her seatbelt. "Bit too Much?" Brooke asked. Peyton gave Brooke a playful slap. "You never know." She said and then turning to the house. "Jamie! School!" She yelled.

Jamie came, from the house dragging his feet. "Do I have to?" He whined. "Yes, you think you mom is going when you stay home. You're in this together remember" He sighed.

Brooke admired Peyton for what she did. She always looked after everyone. First her now Haley and Jamie, and that all because of the Scott boys. 'We're better off without the boys.

"Come on, Buddy" Brooke said lifting the boy in her lap, in the back seat of the car. "Hey aunt Brooke!" He she cheerful.

"Haley!" Peyton shouted. "wake up please it's been a month since you got the damn divorce papers! Sign them or not sing them. But for the sake of your son wake up you want Nathan to take him away from you too?" Haley shot her a glare. "Good, Now wake up, and take care of your boy." Brooke shot Peyton a look. "Peyton calm down! Baby steps we agreed." She hissed.

"Fine" Peyton muttered. Brooke suspected that Peyton got enough of taking care of everyone.

* * *

Haley walked to hallway of THHS. She knocked on the door of the Principals office. "Haley come in." He said. She opened the door. "Hi" She said a little embarrassed. "Okay" she admitted sighing. He nodded and beckoned for her to sit down. "and Jamie? How is he under it all?" Haley took a deep breath. "Better them me" she mumbled.

"You're ready to go back to work?" He asked. She wasn't sure but she had to start somewhere. "I have to start somewhere right. If it wasn't for Nathan, I would have had a music career, and no son. Now I'm stuck in Tree Hill, with a son and a divorce." She sniffed. "Got to start somewhere." Her voice broke as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Haley are you sure?" She nodded silently. "Yes, absolutely." She said determent. "Good, if there any kind of trouble please tell me. If there anything I can do, let me know." Haley smiled. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I have good friends who are pulling me through" He nodded. She stood up and left.

She went to her class, where her students were waiting. "Good morning students, Open your books at page hundred and eight." She went to sit behind her desk. Went Haley looked up from her desk none of her students had done what she asked.

"Why has no one opened their book?" she asked sighing. A few rolled their eyes and some other giggled.

Haley stood up. Looked at the class with a wondering look. "Fine, Put all your book away and tell me why you're in this classroom right now." Walking through the class she distributed sheets of paper. \

"tell me why you stood up this morning, to go to this class. Because I can tell you, I had a hard time finding a reason. Eventually my friend Peyton gave me a reason. She said that you all deserved a devoted teacher. One that would actually care. But apparently I was wrong. So tell me why you came out of your bed today to be here. If you don't care. Because right, now Kids, are the only reason I have to come out of my bed." She walked back to her desk. "Tell me. What do you want from your future, you want a good one. Right. You want to be able to say; I have a house with swimming pool, an SUV in the driveway. Right?" She said down.

"Tell me, what do you think, this class will help you with, and what you want in the future." She looked into the class. "Now, Write."

All the students started writing. Haley smiled in herself. She took a deep breath and took a sheet herself. And wrote down what she wanted from the future.

* * *

Julian sat down. Brooke walked through the door and threw her key across the room in the direction of the coffee table. "Ouch" Julian exclaimed as he got hit by the keys. "Sorry darling it's just a little stressed right now." She said and shrugged out of her coat and threw it on a chair. "Haley is still really not getting any better.. and Peyton is running her household and the store and I feel like I should at least take one of them from her hands. But she'd so stubborn! She keeps saying. "If I sit at home do Haley's things then I'd go crazy and Haley will never get back to her old routine." She rattled on.

Julian chuckled. "Then let her. If she doesn't want to take it easy. Then leave her do it." Julian stood up and wrapped his arms around Brooke. "How about I give you a relaxing massage." He placed his lips in her neck. "Hmm" Brooke mused. "I like that idea." She grabbed his hand and towed him into the bedroom.  
Brooke and Julian entered stumbling the bedroom and Julian swept Brooke off her feet at which she tangled her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.  
Julian walked, for as far as possible with Brooke around his neck, to the bed and laid her down. Brooke unzipped his pants and Julian searched for the zipper of her dress. Brooke had worked his pants down to his ankles when Julian found the zipper of her dress, he unzipped it.

Brooke worked herself out of the unzipped dress and then continued kissing Julian.  
Julian had taken off his shirt and moved his hands up Brookes torso he moved his hands under the silky fabric of her bra gently touching her breasts.  
She groaned as he did and with an extremely breathy voice she tried to said something but couldn't get it out in between the moaning and groaning.  
Julian moved her thong off of her ass, tossed it away and placed a trail of kisses in her neck.  
It had been a long time since they had to opportunity to have daytime sex, and Brooke enjoyed it for as long as possible.  
She threw her head back and slipped her hands into his boxer shorts. She grazed his penis, which was erected. He move the trial of kisses down her body and move his mouth to her breasts. Licking and sucking them. Then kissed her belly. "God I Love you." Brooke moaned.

* * *

Tada! Yes.. So true ! Nope not completely! So want more answers or did i just completely freak you out, or are you interested in my Twilight Fanfic Please review!


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**_Hiya! Like I promised It's a short chapter.. I was lacking the fluency. So I made it a short chapter and jumped to a next chapter so keep to flow.. i must confess though, that i'm now Brulian is happy, having a hard time writing something worth reading about them. because I don't want to screw them up, i worked so hard to get them together.  
So please don't stop reading because Brulian got Naley! i'm really a sucker for keeping the story single minded! But my excuse it's called we ALL want our own happy ending just read and if you had idea of what to let Brulian do, just let me know... Keep reviewing i love your reviews, i read them all. _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22. The Quicksand is pulling me down.

Haley sat behind her piano. She had been composing ever since she got the divorce paper. Even though she refused to sign them. The papers were hanging on the pin-up board across from her piano. "ooh ooh ooh" She sang moving her fingers over the keys. She ended the song and Jamie ran in. "Momma. Daddy isn't coming home anymore is he?" Haley was defenceless against her son's, puppy dog eyes. "Of course he is honey. Just wait." She lied. She knew that not signing was just holding off the inevitable. "But he hasn't been home in 2 months momma."

Haley wrapped her arms around her son. "He is with another woman, in Charlotte. He is coming home, sooner or later he'll start missing us." She said knowingly. "But his my dad, why isn't he here, has the other woman a nicer son?"

Haley started crying. "No honey, he loves you more than anything." She managed to say. "not than anyone, otherwise he'd be here" Jamie said. Haley putted Jamie on the floor and stood up. "Listen" She walked out of the room while Jamie followed. "Your father, loves you and the only reason he's not insisted I sign…" she trailed off. Jamie looked up at her "Sign what?" Haley sighed. Sometimes she wish Nathan was left to deal with him, instead of her. "Nothing honey. Aunt Brooke is going to be here any minute, so you go pack your things, you need to go to school." Jamie whined. "I hate That you leave things out momma, I have a right to know why daddy isn't here!" He shouted anger and took off. Out the door. "Jamie!" Haley yelled. She grabbed her phone and her shoes and followed the boy outside. "Peyton Jamie is gone!"She screamed on the way out.

Peyton came running down when she heard, but Haley was already gone.

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie! Baby." She yelled. Jamie was running down the street. "I hate you!" He yelled at her. Haley gasped but didn't slow her pace. 'Jamie!" She shrieked. "Please!" tears streamed down the face, then because of the blurted vision her tripped and the heel of her shoes broke. She felt face down off the curb. "Ouch" she winced. "Jamie!" She shrieked again and started crying.

Taking off her shoes, to check up on the damage, someone held out an hand for her. "Need some help with that?" A familiar voice said. Haley looked up and stared in to a pair familiar eyes. "Thanks she muttered. "you're not still holding that grudge against me are you?" He asked. This made her smile a little. "What are you doing here Chris." Chris grinned. "I was in town so I thought I'd check up on you." Haley glared at him suspiciously. "What do you want?" She sobbed, and took his hand to get up. "You and Nathan still together, I after he hit me so often, he would be a sissy for not sticking with you." Haley glanced down, and a tears rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath. "Nathan and I are in the middle of a divorce." She stated. "And my Jamie is blaming me for keeping him away from Nathan. While Nathan doesn't bother to even contact him, because he's perfectly comfortable with the slut in Charlotte!" She lost her balance in her telling and Chris caught her before she went flat on her face again. "Who's Jamie?" Haley sighed and realised how long it was since she'd seen Chris. Smiling vaguely she said: "The baby you claimed wasn't yours" Chris nodded in understanding. "You've changed Hales." She grinned without humour. "I've grown up." Chris smirked back. "Yeah, Me too." Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks, It mean a lot to me." She pulled Chris in for a hug.

They walked back to the house to get the car and find Jamie. On the way Chris said: "You still got that cheer uniform?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do." - "You still fit it?" she sighed. "don't know."

* * *

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked, tapping her fingered on the kitchen counter. "I don't know she just ran out! Saying something about Jamie" Peyton said. Brooke bounced her little girl on her arm up and down. Davis was playing with Jamie's toys besides the sofa. The door opened and Haley limped in, because she hurt her ankle in the fall. Her arm over Chris' shoulders. "I'm Here Brooke." Haley sighed and Chris sat her down on the sofa. Brooke stared at him in disbelief. "Tell me I'm hallucinating, some please!" Brooke winced. Chris flashed a broad grin. "Brooke, it's so good to see you!, you too blondie" Peyton stood by watching incredulously at Chris. "Haley _what_ happened!" She shrieked. Haley sighed and wiped a few tears from her face. "Jamie asked about Nathan." She began. "I didn't tell him everything and he got mad at me for not telling him what's going on exactly." Haley hiccupped, and wipe new tears off her cheeks. "He ran out so I grabbed my shoes and ran after him, but he is really quick." I stared at Peyton and then continued. "He said he hated m, I slipped of the curb, broke my heel, felt face down. I sprained my ankle." Turning her eyes down to the carpet, Haley stared at Davis. I there was a long silence. Then Brooke said : "And what is _he_ doing here?" Chris' head snapped up and he said: "I saw Haley fall, so I thought I should help." Peyton looked at him not believe a word of it. "_You_, of all people, thought you should help?" she asked.

"Hey, I just came to see Haley, it's been a long time. But right now we need to find Jamie" He urged. Two head snapped up at Haley. 'He's right we need to find Jamie."

Brooke brought Davis to school, while Haley and Peyton and Chris began searching for Jamie.

* * *

Brooke came home. Julian noticed the worried look on Brooke's face. "Are you okay Brooke?" He asked worried, and took Lizzie from her, laying the baby down in a crib. "what happened?" Brooke turned her eyes down and wrapped her arms around Julian's neck. "Nathan, is not taking his responsibility as a father." Julian pulled away and looked at her. "what do you mean?"

Brooke lapsed into telling the story. "and now they are all looking for Jamie, I'm so worried." She sighed. "We could go help looking?" Julian suggested. Brooke shook her head. "No, Jamie Loves us she hopes that he'll come to us."

Julian sighed. "Then you go look for him, I'll be here if he gets here, and you can actually do something. You're not one to sit around and wait." Brooke smiled. "that sweet of you, but it's okay." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that. I can't believe Nathan could ever do that to Haley. They were Naley! For god sakes! They were Naley, and his just took off with some slut. They fought so hard for each other, I just don't get it. Why he would give it all up for a slut like that." Brooke sighed. "Don't you dare to every leave me." Julian smiled. "Wouldn't think of it." They both dreamily stared at their baby girl. "I feel so bad for Haley, I don't want to think about it, what it be like if Davis, would she he hated me and it's all Nathans fault. Nathan isn't there to explain thing to him. He leaves it all to Haley." Brooke cuddled up against Julian chest.

* * *

**So, you see. I do what i say i'm doing! chris is back and his so, much better, the question is is Nathan going to lke it.. I mena Haley has his son. He doesn't like Chris, and then... Chris fit Haley so much better (in someways) than he ever did. so.. will this bring back to fight in Nathan... (i don'rt know i just came up with this stuff the moment i wrote in down here!) Don't forget the leave me something to read Reviews Thanks!  
**

**Love Philine**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Okay, This is granting the wishes for more Brulian... I know it should be all Brulian but it's really getting better... If you want MORE Brulian per chapter than what i've been giving you there is a slight chance that might involve trouble! I'm bad i writing pure happiness. I totally get why OTh isn't al good times and Groovy tunes.. anyway  
This Fic is my my baby... ater a couple a test runs this was my first real success story and I'm REALLY glad with all of you who read my fic. Let me know what you think is missing wat you think should happen and then i'll see if i can make it happen! for now HAVE FUN !**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23. Bring My Baby Back Tonight.

Haley had searched all day, but couldn't Jamie. Desperately Haley returned home with Chris and Peyton by her side. "Where is he?" Haley asked defeated as the flopped on the couch and Peyton handed her a glass of wine."It's so late! Why isn't he home!" Chris wrapped an arm around Haley. "He'll come back. It's your son, it's probably a smart kid." Haley looked up at Chris and smiled. "Thanks, Chris, really I own you." Chris smiled. "Not a problem Hales" Peyton eyed the two of them for the rest of the night, but Haley seemed happy to have Chris there and Chris seemed to have grown up. "I'm going to bed." She stated and stood up to bring her glass to the kitchen. "Kay, goodnight Peyton, and thank you" Peyton smiled halfheartedly. "you're welcome Hales, you know it's never a problem." Haley nodded and Peyton disappeared upstairs. "I think it's time to get going." Chris said and he stood up. "It was good to see you Hales, even under these circumstances." Haley sighed and smiled. "Thanks Chris, really. You'll be in town for long?" She walked him out. "Jah, I'm home for a while, I got stuck on my way to the top, so I'm starting over, and where better than home." She smiled. "I guess." Chris nodded and turned around and walked out. "Bye Hales."

Haley closed the door and went back inside. When she picked up the wine glass she the phone rang. She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Haley James Sc– here." She said and putted the glass down. "Hales?" A familiar husky voice spoke. "Nathan?" Her voice cracked and the sight was troubled by tears that instant. "Yeah, it's me, listen. Jamie is here." Haley was washed over with relief. "Thank god– " Haley began, but Nathan interrupted her. "How could you let him out of your sight like that! He's so young! If it was too hard for you to bring him to me, you could have let me pick him up and not be home yourself, but you don't send him alone!" Haley slid down the cabinets to the ground while she let Nathan yell. "Hales! Are you even listening?" Haley sighed and said. "Yes, But told you I don't want him to see you, if you don't bother to pick him up, so what makes you even think that I'd sent him!" she got angry. "I tried to explain to him why his father isn't home, without telling him his father is a unreliable whore! But he is a smart boy, and he knows his father is an unreliable whore so, he got mad at me for leaving things out!" Nathan interrupted her. "So you just let him go?" Haley sighed. "No dumb-dumb. He ran out and I ran after him but I slipped and fell, I sprained my ankle and he just ran away. I went back home to get my car but he was already gone. I've been worrying sick all night!" Nathan wasn't happy with that answer. "He just ran and you didn't bother to call me?" Haley rolled her eyes, of course he'd find something o argue about. "No, you don't bother to visit him so why would I bother you, it's not like I'd expected him to go all the way to Charlotte!" Haley had enough of it. "No…. No!..... Just bring him back in the morning and keep your whore away from him!" Haley snapped the phone shut and placed it back in its cradle. She looked around the room and sighed. At least he was save.

* * *

"Hey, James Scott!" Brooke cheered, as the boy ran into her arms. "Don't you dare scaring us like that again!" She bounded the boy on her hip and glared at Nathan. "Is Haley home I need to talk to her." Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Hales! The unreliable whore is here!" Nathan sighed. "could you keep that away from Jamie?" Jamie turned to Brooke. "Why are you calling daddy whore?" Brooke putted the boy down. "Because he is. Now go, Davis has missed you, and his little sister is driving him crazy." She said smiling and patted the boys butt as he took off. "How are you Brooke? Managing all those kids a little?" Brooke ignored his question. "Brooke? Oh C'mon!" I sighed. "you won't even talk to me? I'm your friend remember. That doesn't change just because Haley and I split up." Brooke looked at him incredulously. "I'm not believe what I'm hearing." She stated. "I heard you say 'Since I dumped Haley for cheer slut' Am I correct?" Nathan sighed. "Haley and I split up, because I have someone else Yes" he said. "No, you Cheated on her! She did the best she could for you and Jamie and you just jumped into bed with the first cheer slut you came across! I'm disappointed Nathan I thought you were more integer. I guess I was wrong" She retreated as Haley descended the stairs in a white cotton summer dress with brown flip-flops, decorated with beads, on her feet. Her hair in a loose ponytail .

"What do you want, I'm waiting for someone" she said leaping down the last step. He watched her with admiration. "You look good" He stated shyly. "doesn't really matter does it?" she said. He let his head hang. "No I guess not." I murmured. "So what do you want?" She said, feeling like she was winning this game. "The papers" he stated. Oops. "Right, I'll have to look for those, but sure." She skipped passed the staircase through the hall. To her music room. Nathan followed it was so weird to walk around his own house as a visitor. Haley came out of the room as he reached it. She handed him the folded papers. "here you go, anything else?" She smiled faking cheerfulness. "Uh, no I think I'm good." He nodded. "Jamie" He called and the boy came to his father. "I'm going be good to your mom, it's not her fault." He said Jamie nodded and Nathan left.

Haley walked into her living room smiling proudly. "You sighed the papers?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at Brooke and looked satisfied. "No, but he doesn't know that." They burst into giggles. "You gave him back the unsigned papers?" "Yep" She said. They burst into laughter and Haley pulled the boy on the lap. "you scared me, will you never do that again?" She said hugging the boy tightly. "uh, mom, I can't breathe, will you let me go if I promise?" He said. Haley laughed and released him. "I missed you." Brooke looked around where is Peyton?" Haley turned around. "I have no idea."

* * *

Peyton knocked on the door. She waited, then Lucas opened the door. 'Hey, Peyton, he stepped back to let her in. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Peyton flopped on the couch and sighed. "I don't know." She confessed. Lucas sat down next to her. "what's wrong?" Peyton stared in his eyes and then closed her own. "I feel like I don't have a life anymore…… I feel like ever since I left LA I've been living halves. Like I've been living Brookes life with her to make it easier, and now Haley. I don't feel like there's a me anymore." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I did these thing up of free will, but I haven't felt anything since I moved back to Tree Hill." Lucas pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away and sighed. "I feel empty. Empty and Alone." She availed her eyes. "I'm tired and I don't know how to fix it and where to start."

"Haley's at her lowest point and still she found someone..." She trailed off and hesitated to say more. "Who?" Lucas asked. He didn't know of Chris yet. Neither did Haley. "Chris is back, she seems to appreciate his presence." "Ugh, Chris" He scoffed. "Anyway..." She said hesitant. "She found him and has a lot of support at this. So honestly I hoped it would work for me too, but to go and find Jake seemed so... radical." She turned her eyes carefully back at Lucas. Lucas stared at her in understanding. "I get what you mean Peyton. Empty and Alone I feel the same." He comforted her, holding her close, stroking her hair. Peyton cried, letting out all her hurt and pain and frustrations from the past years. Then Peyton sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stared blinking at Lucas. He stared back for like ten seconds and then crushed his lips down on hers. Slipping her tongue into his mouth Peyton had no problem with his action. Lucas pulled her on top of him, placing both his hand at around her face. Peyton twisted her fingers through his hair, and she repositioned herself on top of him.

* * *

Brooke opened her front door. Letting Jamie and Davis run past her. "Julian!" She called, no response. She flipped the lights on and laid Lizzie down. The boys went upstairs and Brooke flipped the lights in the kitchen on and putted music on. It felt good to have house filled with kids at the end of the day. She looked at the note Julian left. "Be back at seven." She smiled and opened the fridge to see if she had even enough food, to feed those kids. After a quick look in her cabinets she pulled out the basics for Spaghetti Bolognese.

When the sauce was on, Brooke started cleaning up the house. She picked up her hamper from the bathroom and collected all the dirty laundry. She the bent over the washing machine, putting in the dirty laundry, when she felt two hand on her ass. Sliding up her torso, to her breasts.

Whoever it was hovering its hips against her ass. Brooke giggles and laid her hands on the hands on her breasts, and stood straight up. Julian placed gently a trail of kisses in her neck. Brooke pushed his hands down to her tummy. "Mmh, Where were you?" she murmured, in his arms. "I just had to do something, nothing important." He moved his nose through her hair sniffing up her scent. "You smell so good." He said. Brooke turned around facing him and kiss him eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You taste so good" She giggled. "right back at cha" He bumped her on her nose and freed himself for her arms.

Brooke followed him into their bedroom, until her she heard her little boy yell; "I's hungry momma chop chop!" Julian glared at her. "you're bad influence at these kids." She giggled and went back to the kitchen to save her diner.

* * *

Lucas pushed Peyton down on the couch. He moved his hand down her leg, while he situated himself between her legs. Kissing her and he tried to take off her t-shirt. Peyton gasped for air as she pull her t-shirt over her head. Lucas ran his hands down her torso and reached for the zipper of her pants. Peyton grabbed his hands. "Lucas" She gasped looking him in the eye. She sat up. "I'm not sure that's a good idea Luke."  
"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I do feel a lot better." Peyton giggled. Lucas chuckled. 'Yeah, me too." He frowned, and handed Peyton her t-shirt. "this is kind of weird, right?" She said hesitant. Lucas scratched the back of his head. "yeah, I sort of...." He trailed of when he lacked words to explain.

"Yeah, that was really stupid, we were both just lonely. We should forget this ever happened." Peyton said, straightening her t-shirt. Lucas nodded. "That'd be better I think."

Peyton stood up and collected her stuff, Lucas walked her to the door. "I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't ruin a the friendship we rebuild" he said. Peyton smiled. "Of course not, thank you actually. I feel like a person for the first time in a long time." She quickly pecked him on the lips and skipped of his porch. "Bye." She said and winked at him.

* * *

By the way, no one saw the Leyton thing comming? (ahum ahum) don't froget the press that green buton down the page!


	25. You still make my heart raise

Sorry it took so long! I saw it's been a month! Holly crow! I've been so busy with other fanfics and school that i've totally pased on finishing this chapter! But here i am writing fo you guys on a school night till ten thirty. And placing it right away. I hope you all Love it. I know you do! So love this one and tell me about it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24. You still make my heart raise.

A week later a couple of things had changed. Although they both had said they should forget what happened neither of them could. It was as if they dug up buried feelings. The next afternoon as soon Peyton returned from the store, she went back to Lucas. He had starred at her a little uncomfortable, but then had seen it in her eyes, but now pulled her inside and towed her to his bedroom. Since that day Peyton went by Lucas every afternoon.

"Ah" Peyton flopped flat on her back down next to Lucas. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and dropped her arms at her sides. "Wow." Lucas sighed. "That's one way to put it." Peyton giggled. She rolled to her side, tucking the sheet around her. They locked eyes and smiled. Lucas slid his hand down Peyton's sheet covered leg. They both lay there for awhile very still starring at one another. After a few minutes, Lucas slid his hands under the sheets and pulled Peyton close. He kissed her lips gently. "What are you thinking?" he murmured in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think it's weird, and good. But most of all I think I'm in love with you all over again." Lucas rubbed his nose past hers. "Me too, I haven't felt this good, since Brooke left me." Peyton pressed her lips to his nose. "Me neither, that was about the last time I had sex." She another kiss to his lips, and untangled herself. "I should go though." She grabbed the sheet, and slipped out the bed. "Why Haley spends every day, till 6 'O clock, with Chris in the studio. She's not going to miss you. Just come back to bed for a little while longer." He patted the bed next to him. She wound the sheets tightly around herself, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know.. But I have some other things to do." She smiled and bent over to kiss him. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Ah!" Peyton giggled. "Cut it out Luke!"

"Ah, come on Peyton. Stay?" He stared at her with puppy eyes. "No, I'm going, let me go."

* * *

"Come on Haley! You can do better." Chris said. Haley sighed. "Are you going to be like that again?"'she slapped him playfully as she turned back to the piano. "No, but it's always been a good motivation for so I will if you don't try a little harder." She rolled her eyes. "now again." He ordered.

"_I've been down.."_ She began, first three words then Chris set in on her song. Haley gave in a look but continued singing. _".. this_ _road before. I walk out the door. Leave you on the floor"_ Haley gave Chris a thankful look, and then turned back to her guitar.  
_"Sometimes you run and hide  
Your foolish pride's  
What keeps me from  
Giving you more" _Chris stopped playing and leaned over and kissed Haley. Gently and light. He pulled away and Haley stared shocked at him. "Chris?" she mumbled. "Haley I know you're going through a though time, you and Jamie. I want to be there for you." He took her hands in his own. Haley looked away, she refused to look at him partially afraid of what she'd find when she did. "Can we just continue." She whispered. Chris merely nodded. Haley played a few bars and then began where they'd left off.  
_"So the best thing I can give to you. Is for me to go. Leave you alone. Cause you got growing up to do" _Haley kept on playing she couldn't deal with it right now. She hadn't actually made music, recorded music in such a long time that she'd forgotten how it felt. So she'd been totally focused on composing again, then Chris caught her off guard.  
_"Someday I'll return when its time. For payment in kind. The church bells will chime. You'll stand before me surrounded by lights. Dressed in white. You throw flowers in the air this night" _Haley kept her eyes on her guitar, and sang the chorus alone. _"But the best thing I can give to you. Is for me to go. Leave you alone. You got growing up to do." _Chris played with a little more force and then set in the bridge, and then sang then rest of the song together without any eye contact at all.

"_Looks like the rain's pouring down on me. It's drowning me now. And all I want is to come back home. And this old corduroy coat is not keeping me dry. But I can't think of what else to try. That's why the best thing I can give to you. Is for me to go. Leave you alone. You got growing up to do. Yeah, the best thing I can give to you is for me to go. Leave you alone. You got growing up to do."_

As the notes faded out, Haley looked up at Chris. "I'm sorry Chris..." She sputtered. "It's just with Jamie, and Nathan, and the divorce... I..uh." She turned her eyes down again. "I'm sorry." She stood up and did her guitar back in its case. "I got to go, I'm sorry." She mouthed and then hurried out the studio. When she sat in her car she dropped her head to the steering wheel, she mashed her head a couple of time to it and dropped again. I she sighed and decided to pick Jamie up from Brookes, and go ask Brooke for advise, although that might result into a lot of nothing since Brooke wasn't too keen on Chris. She started the engine and pulled out of her parking spot. She still missed Nathan, still wished Nathan would come home... "But would he ever?"

* * *

Nathan swung his bag over his shoulder. "Whatever, Lea." He spoke into the receiver of his phone. "i don't care.... I know that yes, I'm going to file the papers...... No.. Just leave it alone not your problem.... whatever Lea." He threw his bag in the car and threw the door shut, he walked around the car while hung up on Lea and speed dialed another number. "Hi, Carla... yes, John around?" He smiled and nodded. "Thanks and uh.. Carla have fun in Europe." He waited while he got in the car, and plugged his hands-free set in and started the car. "Hey John, yah, how's Sara?... great.. No..No" Nathan turned around the corner towards his recently new apartment. "No. Again better news. Haley sighed the papers. I picked them up three days ago.... yes can I bring them in tomorrow?" He parked the car in front of his building and picked up his phone and took off his head set. With his phone to his ear she grabbed his bag fro, the backseat. "Okay, see you tomorrow at 4. Great. Thanks."

He opened the door and collected his mail from the mailbox. Junk, junk, fan mail, bills, more bills, taxes, a letter. He closed the mailbox and while he stashed away the rest of the mail the stepped into the elevator and opened the letter. It was Haley's.

The elevator tinkled, and Nathan snapped out of his trance. He walked into the hallway. He collected his keys and opened the door to his apartment. He threw his bag in a corner of his living room and flopped onto the couch and began to read.

_"Dear, Nathan_

_Things have changed a bit since you left. I still do not agree to this divorce but if this is what you want, and this is what truly makes you happy then I have no other option then to agree.  
You love Lea and you've moved on. I've not been sitting still, I've been twitching and turning at night, thinking of anything, anything at all I can tell you to not leave me.  
Lucas and Peyton started having an affair. They think no one knows, but we do they're are both awfully cheerful. I feel alone. I suppose I can better tell you if you haven't found out by now.  
I didn't sign the papers. I just handed you back the unsigned papers. But if you really want a divorce then you'll have to come by some day to let me sign them. I enclosed some photos of Jamie. I want to ask you to reconsider this divorce. I'm prepared to do anything, to make us work again. To make us.. Us again. I love you. I miss you._

_Love Haley_

_Ps. Always and Forever."_

Nathan sighed and pulled a drawer open to get out the papers. They weren't there. "Looking for these Nate?" Lea entered from the bedroom. "What are you doing with the divorce papers?" He got up from the couch and closed the distance between then 4 yards away Lea stepped back. "Ah, I was thinking of filing them for you. But then I saw they weren't signed. So I wondered why you lied. Nathan sighed. "I didn't know, it was Haley's idea of a little fun." Lea stepped back. "So I thought I'd go bring them back to Haley so you wouldn't have to." She slipped them into the purse. Nathan grabbed her wrist. "Lea cut all the crap! He grabbed her purse and the strap snapped. "Nathan! That's Prada!" He held u her purse. 'it's fake" he took out the papers. "Haley has agreed to a divorce, but not for you. We're done Lea. I got enough of you and your drama!" he grabbed her wrist and stashed the purse back into her arms. "Bye Lea." Nathan pushed into the hallway and shut the door.

He looked at the letter and the papers. "I miss you too." He mumbled.

* * *

Haley flopped exhausted on Brookes couch. "I'm tired and confused." She stated. Brooke handed her and glass of wine and sat down next to her on the couch. "What happened, honey?" Brooke asked, she took a sip of her wine. "Chris kissed me." Haley sighed. "Wowa Haley! You and Nathan just split up, you haven't even sighed the divorce papers and you're already over Chris, AGAIN." She exclaimed. Haley rolled her eyes. "I wrote Nathan a letter, I'm going to sign. And I didn't kiss Chris he kissed me." Brooke shot her a "yeah right." Glare. "I'm not–" The doorbell rang. Brooke set down the glass and stood up to answer the door.

"Hey Peyton." Brooke cheered. Peyton walked in. "Sorry I'm late, got a hold up.." Haley chuckled. "It's okay P. How's Lucas?" Brooke burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" Peyton demand.

"You know, I can understand you didn't want to tell me, but you could have just told Haley, you know." Brooke grinned. Peyton walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass. "Fine." She sighed. "He's good huh?" Brooke grinned. Peyton tried to keep and face straight, but she burst out in a fit of laughter. "Fine yes, Luke and I are together. Happy now?" She smiled. Haley's face turned very pale. "I'm happy for you." She said.

Peyton's face went smooth and sympathetic . "Hales, he's going to change his mind living with a heck, like that. I'll start missing you, when the adventure is over." Brooke shook her head slowly.

"He'll be too late. Haley's already totally hot for Chris." She giggled. Haley rolled her eyes. "Hales please no!" Peyton winced. "Yes, She is." – "No I'm not Brooke, he kissed me that's all!" Peyton practically jumped up. "You guys kissed! Haley!" She sighed. "He kissed me, I asked him not to do that again."

Julian descended the stairs, and kissed Brooke on his way to the kitchen. "Kids sleeping?" She asked. Julian walked into the kitchen, and got out a glass. "Yes, sleeping like a baby." And he flopped into the chair beside the fireplace. "thanks." Haley said. Jamie was staying the night at Brookes so Haley could talk to Chris tonight.

Haley took the last sip of her wine, half an hour later and sighed. "I guess, I'll go talk to Chris." Brooke eyed Peyton and said: "and tell him what?" She seemed to think it was obvious there was nothing to tell. "Good question" Haley , who was on her way to the door, flopped back on the couch. "help me with that?'" Peyton chuckled. "Hey! We can't all fall back in love with our old lovers."

Brooke giggled. "Wasn't Chris an old lover."

"No! I explained that to you! Oh god, Chris and I aren't what we used to be. We both changed. We were never lovers Brooke, regardless" Haley rose from the couch again and swung the strap of her bag over the shoulder. "thanks anyway." She turned and walked to the door. "I'll pick Jamie up in the morning."

She pulled the door closed and walked to her car. As she opened the driver's door, she heard a sound behind her and jumped. When she looked behind her, she saw Lea, Nathan's girlfriend stand behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She said. Angry at once. She'd never like the girl, given the circumstances that was reasonable, but the girl's person made it worse.

"Giving you a last notice to sign the damn papers" She smiled dishonest. "Well consider warning taken." Haley said with fashionable smile. "It's not like you two were planning on getting married." Lea laughed gleefully. "You'd like me to be hurt by that wouldn't you?" Haley sighed. "I already wrote Nathan to apologize for the papers thing, and If marriage is really what to two of you want then I'll be happy for you, I have someone waiting for me." She stepped in her car and placed her key in the ignition. She started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

As she pulled up for Chris' apartment she had her mind made up. Lea had made her see she didn't need Nathan, there was no reason for her not to try. She walked up the steps to his apartment, took a deep breath and knocked on his door twice, quickly.  
after a minute, and sleepy Chris appeared on the other side of the door. "hey, Hales? What're you doing here?" She hesitated, debated shortly on whether to bolt, but then asked if she could come in. "Sure, uuh, what's on your mind Hales." She laughed nervously. "You, and what happened this afternoon." She said as she entered his place.

"Oh, what about it?"He seemed nervously. She sat down in his couch. "first off I want to apologize for, the way a reacted. I freaked." She flashed him a half-hearted smile. "You've always been a freak Hales." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm listening." He said and held his hand up.

"I may have overreacted. A little." She flashed him another nervous smile. "and ... I think, it be okay." She took a little time to breathe. "if you wanted to go out sometime." She said and flashed another nervous smile. "Sure" He shrugged. She raised a eyebrow. He chuckled and took her face between his hands, and kissed her. After some time he pulled away and she sighed. "You still make my heart raise." He said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Tada! Yes i know not enough Brulian! i'm working on it! Just if you have good idea on what to do with brulian tel me. i mean I could let julian, work on a script with a hot actress and let brooke doubt him again but that would be stealing storylines and trouble fo Brulian.. so any idea's?**

**Ps i wonder how many readers i hav on this story..  
Love Philine**


	26. Can't drink all day if you don't start

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NOTES:

_It's a bit of a roller coaster. Since I got a couple complains about the lacking in Brulian since I labled the story Brulian, I asked you if you had rather not brulian of troubled Brulian. since I got 0 responds to that I took control.. (i'm always in control) So this roller coaster goes ery fast and with a lot of somersaults. It's Naley and Brulian. both troubled.  
with a bit of Peyton, and her worries involve Lucas with Brooke's problem.. does that make sense? Well just read, and we get to see more of Lucas perspective in the next chapter, this time it was Brulian Nathan, of the same issues, next chapter it will be Leyton Haley involving the sme issues. Just read and Let me know! i'm trying to find out how many reader i have.. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25. You Can't drink all day if you don't start in the morning.

**  
**It was Friday afternoon and Brooke had just returned home with Davis and Lizzie, from Haley's. They had discussed their weeks over a glass of wine, but when the bell had rang and Chris was there. Brooke had made her way home. She still couldn't stand Chris, and therefore stayed away from him, for Haley. The idea, better not speak to him at all then fight with him. (or sleep, Haley wouldn't be the only one not appreciating that.)

Julian was making dinner while she cleaned up the kids for dinner. When both Lizzie and Davis were cleaned up and ready for dinner, Brooke flopped on the couch and sighed. "though day?" Julian asked from the kitchen. She groaned and replied. "Yes.. and on top of that, I ran into Chris Keller."  
Julian chuckled and Brooke's aversion to Chris, he'd met him and he'd thought of him a nice guy.

They had dinner and after dinner they washed up the kids and putted them to bed. Davis was a little fuzzy sleeper lately and Brooke was worried. She sworn he was losing too much weight too, but Julian had told her that he was probably picking up on her stress, and that when things settled down he would be fine. Lucas had told her the same. Still she was worried.

She cuddled up with Julian on the couch and laid her head on his chest. "I love you." She sighed an turned on the TV. Julian smiled "I Love you too." And pressed a kiss on top of her head. After about an hour Brooke said: "Maybe we should just take him to the doctor..."

"Brooke he's fine.. don't worry." Julian said and pressed another kiss to her head. "but... maybe it's not he should just.. just check." Julian sighed and hugged her tightly. "Okay, we'll take him to the doctor tomorrow." Brooke lifted her head and looked up at him. "thank you" she laid her head down and watched the rest on the show.

* * *

The next morning Brooke and Julian walked into the doctor's office the next morning. While the doctor examined the boy, Brooke watched worried, and Julian rubbed her upper arm reassuring. The doctor seemed worried, as he kept testing more and more things, at each test the frown got deeper. Brooke eyed Julian worried. The doctor wrote down several notes. And then said: "You can dress the boy, he did very well."

Davis hadn't said anything. Brooke pulled his t-shirt over his head, and Davis reached restless up to Brooke. She took him in her arms and on her lap as she sat down opposite of the doctor, who had sat down behind his desk. "and?"Brooke asked worried. Julian rubbed her arm. The doctor, Dr. McCarty, sighed and said: "it's not good I'm afraid." A short but firm knock on the door made Brooke jump. The door opened and Lucas came in. "I'm Lucas Scott, Davis' father." He shook hand with the doctor. He nodded, and introduced himself, then continued with what he was going to say.

"Like I said; I'm afraid, it's not good. I'll have to do some other tests, but I'm afraid Davis has Leukaemia. Brooke gasped and turned her eyes to her son in her lap. It was Lucas who picked up on the questions. "What does that mean?" The doctor bent over his desk and leaned on her arms.:

"There are two sorts of Leukaemia. Chronic and Acute, We'll have to do further tests, but it seems like Davis has the acute form. The acute leukemia is characterized by the rapid increase of immature blood cells. This crowding makes the bone marrow unable to produce healthy blood cells. Immediate treatment is required in due to the rapid progression and accumulation of the malignant cells, which then spill over into the bloodstream and spread to other organs of the body. Acute forms of leukemia are the most common forms of leukemia in children. This is a reference.."He wrote a note and handed it to Lucas.

"If you go the reception, they give you the rest of the needed information. Davis will have to be hospitalized immediately." Brooke felt the tears roll over her cheeks.

As they left the doctor's office, Lucas took Davis from her arms and Julian pulled Brooke in his arms. She cried. Lucas nodded toward the reception as her eyed Julian. Julian nodded in agreement, Lucas went to the reception to proceed the hospitalization, while Julian tried his hardest to comfort Brooke.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of his car as he had pulled up to his old house in Tree Hill, Haley's house, 5 minutes ago, he had been collecting the courage to go in. Now he finally pulled it together, walked to the front door and turned the handle. It was rarely locked, Haley appreciated the presence of others since he'd left, so the door was always open. Nathan decided he'd just walk in, he needed to have a good talk with Haley and it was still _his_ house, legally that is. He entered the kitchen and no one was there, but he heard voices, Haley's voice and Jamie's voice, in the living room, so he proceeded.

"Ieeuw!" He heard Jamie, yell. Nathan frowned, but entered the living room.  
On the floor, Haley was kissing with some fair-haired guy, Jamie was jumping on the couch. She was kissing...., some guy. So that had she meant with moving on. Haley pulled away, grinned and pulled Jamie down on the couch by his leg. "down boy." The guy, laughed and the sound of his voice mad the hairs in his neck stand straight up. Chris Keller? She was making out with Chris Keller, while his son was in the same room

Jamie rolled his eyes, and apparently caught a glimpse of Nathan. "Daddy!" he jumped up and greeted him, whole-heartedly. Haley on the other hand had nearly a heart attack. "Geez! What are you doing here?" She asked, more shocked than angry, she didn't mean to sound angry at all, she was just taken off guard. "You don't live here anymore, just knock the next time." She stood up, and collected Jamie from his arms. "I got your letter..." He eyed Chris, doubtfully.

Haley felt tears sting in her eyes, she gulped. "Okay, Just let me grab a pen." She putted Jamie to the ground. She walked to the coffee table, to get a pen, Chris took her hand and said; "Hey, Hales, It's okay... letting go remember." Haley nodded This made him even angrier, he hadn't come here with the divorce papers, he regretted leaving his family for Lea. Haley returned with a pen, "where to sign?" She asked. He took a deep breath, and the chickened out. "Uhh, I.." He patted his pockets. "I think I've forgot to take them.. sorry." He couldn't tell her. She's picked up on her life, he had no right to intrude. "Oh, well."She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. "You mind if I take Jamie for a few hours... I've missed him so much." Haley smiled "Of course, he missed you too." Nathan smiled grateful. "Thanks.. Come on James..." He took the boy by his hand and left. When the door closed behind them Nathan said: "So tell, little man, What's with your mom and Chris." Jamie kinked an eyebrow. "You know Chris?" he asked. Nathan chuckled. "More than I want to."

"How come?" he asked. "Your mom went on tour with him, your mom left me to go on tour with him, luckily she came back." He strapped Jamie in his seatbelt. "But, what with them now?" He knew he shouldn't be asking his son this, but he needed to know. "They are singing together and since yesterday they are all smooch-y, it's really bad, but momma seems happy." Jamie claimed. Nathan sighed. Too late "You want to know a secret little man?" He said engaging a serious father son conversation with a six year old. "Yes?" Jamie asked curious. "I really miss you and your mom, and I want you both back. I guess Chris beat me to it." Jamie didn't reply. He pondered over his father's words a little. "Come on lets go to the river court." Nathan said.

* * *

Brooke came home that afternoon, her eyes red swollen, her hair a mess. "You should take a shower Brooke." Julian said. Lucas had promised to stay with Davis, till she was ready to go back. For now she had to take some distance. Brooke nodded and walked absently minded into her bathroom, an closed the door. Julian sighed, Davis meant everything to her, he had been her everything, for a long time and losing him, was for her like losing her husband after 50 years of marriage. A rapid knock on the door, made him snapped out of his thoughts. He went to open the door, found Peyton on the door step. "Hey, Lucas called me. How is she?" she said walking in with Lizzie in her arms.

Julian sighed. "She's devastated." He replied, taking the baby girl from her. "Try not to be too strong over it Julian." Peyton stated. "I know you're just as devastated as Brooke, and that you're trying to keep in together for her, but he's going to blame you for not caring. I know Brooke." Julian simply nodded.  
"why aren't you with Lucas, I'm sure he could use some comforting?" He changed the subject. Davis was like a son to him, and it was killing him just as much as it was killing Brooke, and he was indeed trying not to break down for Brooke's sake.  
"He didn't want me to. He deals with grief, differently.... Alone." Peyton swallowed hard. I was killing her that Lucas would push her away at times like these. She loved the little boy just as much. She was his aunt, and friend and spent many hours with him in the past. Julian poured her a glass of wine, and took one himself too. "You should go to him though. He'd appreciate it, eventually. He's going through a tough time too."  
"You think?" Peyton ran her hand through her hair, she looked tired and worried. Later Julian went up stair to put Lizzie down, when he came down, Brooke still wasn't out of the bathroom. Peyton got up as she saw him eying the bathroom door. "I should go home and tell Haley, she'd want to know." She said, and grabbed her purse. "Call me if you need anything, same thing goes for Brooke of course" Julian nodded. "I will."

* * *

Nathan had delivered Jamie back at the house and had gone back to Charlotte. He slammed the front door of his city centre apartment shut and groaned frustrated. He grabbed a glass and the bottle of whisky off the cabinet, to pour himself a drink. He flopped into the sofa and down the drink in one gulp. He let himself admit that he missed Haley. He made a mistake and he was too late to turn in back. Eventually he had given Chris Keller again a chance of having her. He took a refill and flopped yet again on the sofa. He turned on a random game, and let the noise drown out pain he felt.

after his fifth glass of whisky he passed out on the sofa, with Haley's first CD playing in his CD player, the repeat function activated.  
When he woke up that morning, she heard Haley's voice whisper in his ear. For one moment it felt like waking up in their bed next to her. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting / hoping to see Haley, smile at him. But as he opened his eyes, he was the ceiling of his living room, and noticed he fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Julian opened the bedroom door in the morning. She had refused to open the door last night, and all through the night. She'd locked herself in. Now she had finally unlocked the door, he found her with a bottle of some sweet alcoholic substance, in her hand. "Brooke." He said, worried and pained. It was as plain to see she was working through the pain. "He's still here. He's not going to die. He's just sick, but were going to find a donor of bone marrow. He will be fine." He pulled her in his arms. "Lizzie and Davis need you both, Brooke. You can do this." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm a lousy mother, they should stay away from me." She sulked. Julian pulled her up from the floor. "I love you, your kids love you. You've provided them the best life possible, and now you just need to be strong to keep them protected. He needs you."

"So you keep saying." She mumbled. Julian sighed and slapped her across her face. Her head snapped up, and looked at him with shocked eyes. "Take a shower, get dressed and go the that hospital, you son needs you." He said, then pressed a kiss to her lips and walked out of the bedroom.  
Brooke swallowed and got up from the floor, leaving the bottle on the floor. Brooke entered the bathroom, and turned on the hot water in the shower. Momentarily she stared in the mirror. She looked a mess, if Davis wouldn't make it.... she couldn't think of what it would be like. So she decided not to. She stepped into the shower, and let the warm water roll over her shoulders. Closing her eyes she ran her hands through her hair.

* * *

Nathan took another drink when he finished his shower, and flopped on the sofa. Turning on the stereo, Haley's voice filled the room, as well as regret. He downed his drink and stood up as he heard a knock on the door. He shuffled to the door. He pulled his door opened; "What?" He snapped. Lea was on the other side. "Have you been drinking?"she asked, not so much concerned as well annoyed.  
"No, of course not." He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Lea strode pas him into the apartment. "I came to how you were, I'm your girlfriend remember." Nathan's head snapped up. "No, I don't remember, only thing I recall is breaking up with you." She face went smooth and sympathetic. "You called me last night, saying you made a mistake, telling me you wanted me back. So even though you're were an enormous jerk the last time we talked, here I am."  
Nathan went to pour himself another drink. "Whatever Lea, I suppose I made a mistake last night, i don't want you back. It's just Haley has a boyfriend." He told her and down the drink. Lea sighed and cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry Nate." She frowned and placed her hand on his face. "She moved on. Like you wanted. You should let her sign the papers Nathan. Like you wanted her to." Nathan pulled her hand away. "I want her back, I made a mistake." He opened a drawer in a cabinet, and pulled out the divorce papers. "I'll take them to her, she has a right to be free."Lea said but Nathan tore the papers apart and threw them in the trash can, beside the cabinet. "Nathan!" Lea sighed.  
"Can't be married to someone, when you're divorced." He sighed. Lea was stunned.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NOTES : **So, that was it. I'm really ponder with the idea of breaking up Brulian again, to make them instresting to write about, but the best way to do that is to make him cheat, and eveything considering that was just lame, so either they had a car crash, which would not have bn a bad thing, but the hurt the childeren and you'l hurt Brooke thing seemd a better way to do so...  
Pleae leave you comment after reading so I can count my readers, and OF COURSE know what you think..

love Philine !


	27. Silly tears will tear us down

Sorry Guys it's been while, I'm having a hard time balacing School, with writing, so it slips from time to time, I'll try to update every week, but no promises, It's there or it isn't.  
So new chapter Davis is in the hospital, and How is Brooke handling that. and How are Julian and Peyton? Nathan and Ha;ley have subsided a bit again. So just read and be thrilled!  
Let me know what you think...  
I love long senseless and empty and Lovely Reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26. Silly tears tear us down, as they fall**

Four days, 12 hours, 23 minutes, and a couple of seconds Brooke had sat by his bedside, while she saw him fall apart. They tested every one for bone marrow, but neither one of them matched. Julian had tried to persuade her into going home, but Brooke wouldn't have it.

Five days, 4 hours, 11 minutes and a couple of seconds Lucas had sat by his bedside. During four of those five days he and Brooke talked more than they had talked in the past couple of years.  
Peyton ran the store for Brooke, not that she didn't already do that, but a lot more hours in the past week. Peyton tried to keep herself busy, keep herself from pulling Lucas away from that bed.  
She loved Davis as much as the rest of them, but she and Julian seemed to be the only ones who understood that Brooke and Lucas should leave his bedside.

So when Peyton wasn't at the store she was with Julian in the waiting room of the hospital. Talking, she and Julian went far back by now, and he was her best friend when Brooke fell short.  
She loved Haley and Brooke, but as mothers they made her feel an outsider. Haley was all to understanding why Brooke and Lucas wouldn't leave the hospital.

Not only did Peyton miss Lucas, she felt like she fell short as a girlfriend. Because he didn't want her there .....................................................................................................................

"Peyton you shouldn't be here. He's in very bad condition, his immune system is seriously weakened." Peyton bit her lip. "Luke, I love him too." He had sighed patted her arm and said: "I know dear, but it's not the same." Stunned, Peyton had been stunned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I've spent more day of his live with him that you have!" she wanted to yell, but didn't she knew that was a sensitive subject, certainly now he might not have many days left.

Brooke had looked up from her son and said: "Thank you Peyton but he's right."  
Peyton's jaw had dropped, like a cartoon figure, to the ground.  
She blinked to hold back the tears and backed out of the room.

She fastened through the hallways, she wanted to get out of the hospital. When she entered to waiting room, intending to cross it and head home, she saw Julian. He sat there bouncing a crying little girl, that wanted her mother, on his arm. He looked her in the eye, and stood up. She stumbled into his arms and cried. "It's hard for them too. Don't take it personally." After a half hour of crying Peyton pulled away from his embrace. "I'm sorry you have you arms full of comforting crying girls." She chuckled through her tears. "Not really. Brooke won't let me near there either. It's Lucas comforting her."He sounded sourly. "Well then let me help you with this one." Peyton said taking the girl from his arms. "Sssh girly, hey we Elizabeth's ain't cry, haven't you heard that yet?" She said bouncing the girl on her arm. Lizzie stopped crying, and yawned. 'yeah, you're absolutely right let's go home. Shall we take daddy?" The baby girl stared at her with Brooke's big brown eyes.  
"Come on, dad, your daughter wants to go home." Peyton said wrapping an arm around Julian.  
"Okay, I'll just go tell Brooke we're going." Peyton smiled and sighed. "Sure sure." She replied.

Julian jogged back Davis' room. He knocked on the door, and poked his head inside. "Brooke?" Brooke looked up, sighed and opened her mouth to say something. "I'm going to take Lizzie home." She smiled weakly. "Okay, thank you." He stepped further inside and pressed a kiss to her crown. "Try to get some sleep Brooke, he needs you awake." She sighed and turned her head up to kiss his lips. "Thank you, Lee." Julian sighed. "I love you." Julian said and turned to leave the room. "Both of you." And he eyed the sleeping boy in the bed. "I'll be come home tonight I promise." She said and Julian left.  
Exhausted Julian turned his key in the lock and unlocked the front door. He went straight upstairs to put the already sleeping girl to bed. Peyton flopped on the couch, and grabbed a bottle of something sweet and alcoholic. Julian came down the stairs. "Peyton, that's not helping." She rolled her eyes. "You want some?" She asked.  
Julian pulled the bottle from her hand and putted it away. "Broke is coming home, if you don't mind I'd like to be sober."

"I'm sorry" Peyton said.  
They wait together for Brooke for an hour..  
an hour later Julian stared at the clock for the 20th time and called Brookes voice mail again. She wouldn't reply.  
After another hour Julian had called Brooke's cell for the 34th time.  
When the clock turned one thirty, Julian stood up annoyed and grabbed the bottle he'd putted away earlier. He pulled off the cap and placed the bottle at his lips. He downed half the bottle then passed it to Peyton.  
Julian had been sitting at home alone for two days, and he missed Brooke. He hated it just as much as Peyton did that Lucas and Brooke kept them out.

Time passed and as the clock turned 4 in the morning, Julian and Peyton and down three bottles and neither was making a lot of sense as they talked about their problems. "You know, when we dated thing were easy, and uncomplicated." Peyton said.

Julian burst into a fit a laughter. "uncomplicated?" He laughed. "what it was!" she insisted. "Peyton you were freaking sleeping with your boss! How is that uncomplicated!"  
"It was just sex! That's how it was uncomplicated!"'Peyton yelled, she grabbed his face and crushed her lips down on his. "See, uncomplicated. Just you and me." Julian rolled his eyes. "But it's Brooke too, so .." Peyton sighed  
"so it's complicated."Julian said.................................................................................................

That night Peyton didn't come with Julian, she went home to Haley. "Hales, I'm home!" She sighed and dropped her keys on the kitchen table. "No, that the first time in three weeks!" Haley chuckled.  
"Oh are we being funny, Chris gone yet?"

Haley sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen table. "Ooh, so that's why you haven't been home in three weeks." Haley said mockingly. While she patted Peyton hands she asked: "Tea?" she got up and picked up the teapot. "Sure..." Haley turned around, and put down the teapot. Are you okay Peyton? You and Lucas okay?"

"I'm doubtful, Lucas is spending awfully lot of time with Brooke. And I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I can't get rid of the feeling that he want to get rid of me." She whined. Haley sat down and held her hand. "I know how that feels, If it's true, move on. If it's not just try to be there for him."

Peyton cocked her head to the side and sighed. "How about you. Lucas told me Nathan and Lea broke up...?" Haley raised her eyebrow. "They did?" Suddenly everything seemed different to Haley.

"Yes totally, you didn't know. You think it's coincidence that Nathan has been hanging around so much?" she had to think about that. 'He regrets?' She asked hopefully, not sure why she was hopeful since she was with Chris and was relatively happy. "You want him to regret? You would take him back?" Haley snapped out of it. 'No of course not, well at least not without letting him suffer..., But I do love him still. And I sort of wrote him a letter asking him to come back..."

Peyton stared at her incredulously. "You begged him to come back, how deep can you sink... it was before Chris! I love him so much, I had to try... "

"Unbelievably I have to get Brooke out of that hospital because she needs to yell at you right now!" Peyton grabbed her keys and pulled Haley along. "But the tea!" she mumbled. "forget to the tea, someone has got the beat some sense into you!"

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Peyton dragged Haley into the room. "Peyton.." Brooke already started to whine about her presence. 'Suhh!" Peyton commanded. "Haley needs help!" Lucas sighed deeply. 'Lucas out now!" Lucas obeyed, surprisingly, and kissed Peyton's cheek on his way out. "what Peyton?" Brooke said annoyed eyeing her son. "Haley sent Nathan a BEG letter!" Brooke's had snapped up. "You What?" Haley groaned rolling her eyes. "I didn't sent him a beg letter, I just wanted to be opened about all this, so I sent him a letter telling him how I feel and how I see things, that's all!" Peyton drew up a chair and pushed Haley down in the chair. "Sit talk, and make her see sense Brooke." She ordered. Haley groaned some more. "She right." Brooke said and winked at Peyton, thanking her for the distraction. She'd been so isolated from her friend's life.

Peyton backed out of the room, embracing some alone time with Lucas.  
"Haley what were you thinking?" Brooke sympathised with her. "That I love him. I'd do anything, but now I've moved on. I have Chris, and as soon as Nathan hands me those divorce papers I'll sign them." She told Brooke. Brooke nodded thoughtful. "I heard Nathan and Lea broke up." Haley nodded. "won't you take him back?" she asked. Haley choked back the tears behind her eyes. "He didn't come back when he broke up with her. While I wrote him that letter, so he doesn't want me back." Brooke looked over to Davis, still sound asleep. "Maybe he doesn't want to make it look like he's only coming back to you because he broke up with Lea?"  
Haley thought about that and then nodded. "Possibly but if he would come back to me now that he broke up with Lea, maybe that is the only reason."

"Possibly" Brooke nodded. Haley smiled weakly. "So how are you holding up?" she asked eyeing Davis, who looked worse than the last time she'd seen him. "I'm hanging on. I'm glad to have Lucas though, it helps." Brooke's voice was unsteady and a little hoarse. "and Julian? He really wants to be there for you. Just like Peyton. Don't push them away. I know it's killing Peyton that she's pushed away by the two of you. Davis is like a son to her as well. She offered you and Davis shelter when you needed it. She lived in one house with you and Davis, she helped with Julian. You cannot push her away she didn't deserve this after babysitting him when you and Julian wanted to go out." Haley paused. "She put her life on hold for the two of you. And now she picked it up again. You're shutting her out. Lucas is shutting her out. It's like she's again hold onto your life until you have the strength to carry it again. It's not fair."

"Oh so it is fair that you're yelling about not being a good friend while my son is dying here!" Brooke shouted. "I'm not yelling to you Brooke, I'm asking you to consider Peyton's feelings in this." Haley reasoned with her. Brooke's expression softened. "I'm sorry it's just that having her here feels like she's taking Lucas away from Davis." Haley jaw dropped to the floor. "serious Brooke?" She sighed frustrated.

* * *

Peyton walked into the waiting room. Lucas jumped up thinking they were done talking to Brooke. "Hi." She mumbled. "hey, you guys done?" He asked. Peyton shook her head slightly. "No, Haley and Brooke are having a little talk." He nodded slightly disappointed. Peyton placed her hands on his hips and kissed him. "I missed you."

Lucas kissed her back and nodded. Peyton sighed frustrated. "Oh Peyton I missed you too." She said sarcastically. Lucas sighed. "Do you really want to have this discussion now?" Peyton grabbed his cup of coffee from the table behind him, which was cold by now, and threw it in his face. "No, we shouldn't be having this conversation. But since you fail to understand maybe we should." Peyton stabbed a finger at him. "I've spent more days of his life with him that you have. He's like a son to me, and you have been shutting me out, like it was none of my business." She blinked swiftly to hold back her tears. "I've been missing you like crazy! I've been working double hours to keep store running because Brooke is here. And you don't even care."

Lucas boiled with returned frustration. "Do you mind that I'm not really in the mood for cuddling, My son is dying, My brother left my best friend for a cheerleader. Can you empathise a little." Peyton had raised her hands and crushed it to his face before she knew it. Lucas looked up at her slightly insulted then marched away.

* * *

And what about Julian, Brooke? He's been missing you, just like you daughter!" Brooke dropped her head in her hands. 'I'm such a bad mother!"  
Haley wrapped her arms around her and comforted her. "It's okay, Brooke, you can change it." Brooke pulled away. "Thank you."

Then Lucas barged in. "Haley are you done?" He asked annoyed. Haley eyed Brooke worried. "I better go." She said. "Yes, I think I could use a good night of sleep too." Brooke said with a hint of a smile in her face. "what you're leaving?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"He's asleep, the doctor said he's stable, you should go home. Peyton missed you." Brooke said. "Good night." She nodded and then followed Brooke out.  
Haley wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders and they walked towards the waiting room together. When they entered Peyton was sitting crying. Brooke stroked her hair. "come on P. Sawyer Let's take you home." She had already figured out he talk with Lucas didn't go well.

She smiled through her tears. "thank you Brooke." She stood up and the three girls all went home. Brooke to Julian Peyton and Haley to Jamie.

* * *

Nathan flopped on his couch. "Geez, Davis that bad?" He asked Lucas. He nodded at Lucas' reply. "I'm sorry man. How is Brooke is she hanging on?"

"Of course not. But it's not healthy not for you nor for Brooke. Plus Brooke has Julian and Lizzie too." Nathan sighed and then just hung up. Lucas was pissed and it wasn't just the fact Brooke had a family and Davis was his only family.

Davis was worse than last week, and Lizzie was too young to be a bone marrow donor, even Brooke had agreed o that. Everyone else was tested. Even Peyton Haley and even Jamie.

Speaking of Haley even Chris had let get himself tested. But all came back negative. He missed Haley and Jamie. Lea came to get her stuff yesterday, she was still upset with me and he didn't blame her, he was a bad person for doing to her what he did. He picked up Haley's letter from the table.

"I want to ask you to reconsider this divorce. I'm prepared to do anything, to make us work again. To make us.. Us again. I love you. I miss you.

Love Haley"

God he missed her so much, but she is with Chris now. Of all people she chose Chris Keller. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Jamie had grown. The photos she'd sent along were photos of her and Jamie in the back yard. In the pool. His family. The family he left. He sighed. He wondered if he said that he wanted he back if she'd take him back.

Probably not.

* * *

That was it, i'm thrilled to have finished this chapter, it'moving a little slow though, working on it. First on the list Nathan and Haley and Brooke returns home to Julian and Lizzie!  
Please review it's the green buton down here

Love Philine


	28. With surprise on my side, I might win

**Notes; Sorry it took muxh longer than i hoped, i've ben slammed and when i had time the pressure to write w ig then i got writers block.. But here it is I hope you all like it! let me know..  
I'm a missing things??**

* * *

Chapter 27. With surprise on my side, I might win tonight.

Haley darted out of her bathroom, back to her bed, jumped onto of him, "Argh!" Chris, who was covered by the covers, groaned. "Gotcha!" She giggled. "Argh, leave me to sleep Hales." Haley rolled her eye dramatically. "Fine, I'll go shower alone."

Chris rolled the covers off. "If you still have to shower that what have you been doing in that bathroom all that time?" Haley smirked. I've been freshing up, put something else on...." She left out the rest. "What else?" He smirked. "Nothing really, just something .... less." And she darted out of her bedroom. "Coffee?" She asked skipping down the hall way. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed then flopped back into the bed. Silly girl.

Haley landed on the last step of the stairs and then jumped off. She continued to skipped through the kitchen. "Wow someone is in a good mood?" Peyton said mocking above a cup of coffee. "Is that coffee just made?" She asked ignoring her question. "Yes." Peyton replied. Now Haley noticed her puffy eyes. "Peyton? He didn't call?" She asked. Peyton scoffed. "No, and don't let me ruin your good mood. It's always been Brooke over me with Lucas we already knew that." She said flatly. There appeared a worried smiled on Haley face. "He's just hurt. He'll came around."

Peyton stood up. "Whatever." Then Chris called down. "Where is that coffee?!"

"That's your cue."She murmured and took off. Haley sighed deeply. "You'll have to wait a little longer." She called back.  
He poured two cups of coffee, an opened her bathrobe, and slipped it off. Underneath it she was wearing dirty-girl lingerie. She picked up the two cups of coffee. "So..." she mused. She looked around and then turned to go back upstairs.

As she passed the front door, there was a rapid knock on it. "Who in the hell knocks on my door at 8 in the morning."

She took the cups in one hand and opened the door forgetting she wasn't wearing a lot of clothes. "Nathan." She gasped, and the cold wound around her body, it reminded her she wasn't wearing a lot. "Wow, Hales." He replied. Haley had a chill run down her body an shut the door. She raced back to the kitchen and shrugged back into her robe and put down the coffee. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door again. "I came to pick up Jamie for the weekend." He replied trying to bring back the picture of Haley in lingerie.

"He's still asleep it's 8." Haley said annoyed. Then Chris came skipping down the stairs. "If you're not bringing the coffee, I'll have to come and get it." He said playfully. "Oh."He saw Nathan.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." She said walking away.  
"She's dressed like that for Chris?" Nathan thought to himself. "Jamie!" Haley called up the stairs. "Oh no let him sleep I'll come by later." Nathan said and turned to the door. 'sure." Haley replied and walked away.  
Nathan glared at Chris, who was standing in de kitchen, bared chest and in pyjama bottoms. Chris looked away at when he heard Peyton and Haley talk, and then walked into the living room as well. "Close the door behind you." He said as he went. Nathan clenched his fists at his sides, and decided it was better to come back later. He turned around and shut the door behind him. Now he couldn't get rid of the pictures forming in his head of Haley in the clothes she's been wearing and Chris. He shook his head to get rid of them, and bit his lips by the idea that she was _his_ wife, that was dressed like that for someone else.

He figured since he was here and had to wait he's go talk to Lucas. He could use a good heart to heart with his brother right now, and he was sure Lucas thought about it the same way.

* * *

Julian was in the kitchen making pancakes for Brooke and Lizzie. He had been feeding Lizzie normal food for a while but to Brooke Lizzie was still eating baby food. "Oh that smells good." Brooke yawned, she stretched her arms out, and moved into the kitchen. "Hey babe." He greeted her and kissed her lips gently as reached up the tiptoes to match him. "Did you sleep well."

Brooke smiled satisfied. 'Yep, I was worn out." She landed on a stool. "What cha making me?" She smiled smug. Julian chuckled and grinned at her. "Pancakes for you and our daughter." Brooke frowned. "does my daughter eat anything else besides baby formula now?" She seemed a little disappointed. Her smug smile faltered. Julian pushed and plate with pancakes in front of her. "Eat, then I'll get our little angel." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then sprinted upstairs.

Brooke ate her pancakes. She wondered if Lucas had gone home like she told him. She debated over calling Peyton, but if he did she might not want to be bother by her this morning and if he didn't it wouldn't be too pleasant a conversation. Julian came down stairs with a happy smiling Lizzie on his hip. Brooke's face lit like a candle. "Hi little girl." She cooed. She stretched her arms out for her daughter. Julian lifted the girl from his arms into Brookes. She hugged her baby girl tightly to her chest. Julian pressed a kiss to Brooke head and took a seat on the stool next to her. "Oh you silly, you've grown! Couldn't you have waited with growing?" Brooke pouted. Lizzie stared up at her with big brown hazel eyes. Curiously.

Brooke fed her daughter little pieces of pancake, while she downed a cup of fresh made coffee. It felt good to pretend that the world hadn't stop turning when she heard Davis had leukaemia. She's been so busy with Davis that she'd almost forgotten that she had a daughter. One that was clearly growing swiftly. She hope Lucas had called Peyton and that they'd made up but she had a gut feeling he hadn't gone home. That also made she in less a hurry to return to the hospital. Lizzie tried to feed herself with her fingers, but she just got all the syrup all over her hands and face. Julian chuckled at Brooke attempting to keep the syrup from her clothes. She grabbed Lizzie's wrists in one hand and with that knocked over her coffee. "Ah!" I shrieked. Julian chuckled. 'That. Is. Not. Funny!" She yelled and handed with Lizzie with her sticky hands. "You clean this one, then try to get the coffee out of my clothes." She was annoyed, but it also felt good to be worrying about stains rather than death. Julian carried Lizzie to the bathroom holding her out in front of him with stretched arms.  
Brooke followed while she unbuttoned her bright yellow blouse. Entering bathroom she took it off. Julian worked Lizzie out of her clothes and made her a lukewarm bath. Lizzie waited for her bath safely in the sink. Julian turned away from Lizzie in the sink and to Brooke. "Nice" He murmured, checking the bath water behind her. "Yeah, I'm sure you think so." Brooke said sulking over the coffee stain on her yellow blouse. "Oh!" She shrieked and Julian pulled into his arms. "It's just a blouse you know." He said grinning and trailed his lips down her neck. "Mmh, this was my favourite blouse..." She moaned quietly. He pressed a kiss to her lips and said; "Didn't Haley taught you to not have favourite garments?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and kissed him back. "uhh, Bathwater, daughter in sink, maybe..."

"Yeah I got it." Julian sighed, and stuck his elbow in the bathtub and then lifted Lizzie from the sink and lowered her into the lukewarm bathwater.  
Brooke put on another blouse and came to watch as Julian washed their baby daughter. She smiled while Lizzie splashed the water through the bathroom and soaked Julian. Julian was a good dad. She'd seen it before with Davis, but with Lizzie she hadn't seen it before. She was a baby and baby's are so closely tied to their mother. Julian hadn't known how to get around with a little baby girl. But now she'd made them get around without her, she could he she was managing and that they would have a very special father daughter bond. A bond she'd never have with her father. Someday... but for now she hadn't seen neither her mother or father in a few years.

Julian lifted Lizzie from the bathtub in his arms and dried her off. She squealed in delight.

Brooke took Lizzie from his arms and put her in a diaper and clothes while Julian changed clothes.

* * *

"Hi Luke." Nathan said a little insecure about how his brother would respond. Lucas looked up from his sleeping son in the bed. "Hey Nate, I didn't expect you here." Lucas said. Nathan stepped into the room a little more secure now. "Yah, seasons over so I rented an apartment in the building Haley and I used to live." Lucas nodded. "So you're here to stay?" Nathan nodded in return. "At least till the new season starts. I thought it'd be good to spend as much time a possible with Jamie."

Lucas' eyes flickered to Davis. "Yeah, he'll be happy to see you. You've been to the house yet?"

Nathan pulled up a chair and started talking. "Yes, walked into Haley dressed in lingerie for Chris." He stated his face puckered. Lucas sighed. 'Sorry Nate, I heard you and Lea broke up?" Nathan nodded. "At some point a realized that she wasn't Haley and that she'd never be. The only reason I left Haley for Lea was because I needed something new? I don't know but I regret it. Big time." Lucas pulled put Davis covers and his face twitched. "Brooke went home last night for the first time after Haley and Peyton came for her. Haley yelled at me for treating Peyton like crap. Brooke advised me to call Peyton and go home."

"Let me guess you didn't, because you were angry that Brooke went home and is now with her family." Nathan interjected. "Yes." Lucas bowed his head. He had been angry, too angry with Peyton to call her and when Brooke went home he had been even more furious so no he hadn't gone home. "I want Haley back, but I don't know where to start." Nathan confessed. Lucas face lifted from Davis' to Nathan's. "How about you start with telling Haley."

Nathan would have started there wasn't it that he was scared of rejection. "I'm afraid that if I just straight out tell her... that.. if she'll reject me, I'll not be man enough to keep trying. That I'll crawl away in a corner." He admitted. I long silence filled the room. "I'm afraid that she doesn't need me anymore, not like she used to." He added then.

After about 5 minutes Lucas said; "Only one way to find out, go to your hotel, take a shower and get Jamie. Haley loves you that didn't just end. Keep trying until she files for a restraining order." There was a hint of a little smile in his tone.

Nathan smiled. "Okay. Thanks." He got up. When he had his hand on the door handle he said. "Go home take a shower and go talk to Peyton." He opened the door and left.

Lucas chuckled. He moved some hair out of Davis face. "I'm going home for a little bit, okay boy?" He stood up, grabbed his stuff and took off.

* * *

An hour later Nathan stood on his own door step again. He bought flowers for Haley and had taken a present for Jamie from Charlotte. "Hi." He said, more shy than he'd expected from himself, to Chris. "Hey man good to see you." He replied. Nathan scratched the bad of his head and stammered: "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah Come on in." Chris said and stepped aside. "Hey little man." Jamie run up to him. "Mommy Daddy is home!" He yelled and jumped into Nathan's arms. "Ah I missed you buddy."

Haley sat in her living room, legs crossed with a cup of coffee and a magazine. She put down the magazine when she heard Jamie yell. He flashed her a smiled while and crossed the room. "I got good news bud." Nathan put him on his feet. "What is it daddy?" He asked curiously. He chuckled and sat down. Chris hovered around Haley before he flopped on the couch next to Haley. Nathan tried to contain himself, so he wouldn't lose his temper, but seeing the boy around Haley... He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "the Season is over so I rented an apartment here in Tree Hill... see what happens till the new season starts."

Chris hovered closed to Haley. He didn't seem to be so happy with him close by, that pleased Nathan. "Oh that's good." Haley said and swallowed hard. "He misses you."  
"So is it okay if I take the boy, today.. maybe to tomorrow?" He asked. Haley took a sip of her coffee. "Sure, we should set up some sort of schedule, so Jamie knows, and so there won't be any fights about that." Nathan held his hands up in defeat. "it's okay I don't want to fight, Hales." Haley sighed.  
"Me neither. James go pack a bag you're going spend a few days with your dad. Chris would you mind helping him."Chris was hesitant, but then nodded and got up.  
Jamie had already taken off to his bedroom.

When Chris had left the room, Haley said; "I'm sorry about this morning." Nathan chuckled. "It's okay Haley." He got up, "I know it's just... I'm just..." Jamie ran down the stairs with his bag swung over his shoulder. "It's okay Haley I like your new Lingerie." He winked and scooped the boy up. "Come on." Haley's jaw dropped to the floor, while Jamie and I took off. "Bye mommy."

* * *

Ten minutes after Nathan had left Haley jaw-dropped-to-the-floor-eyebrow-kinked, Lucas knocked on the front door. She sighed and got up to call Peyton down. "Peyton! Lucas is here for you!" She yelled and flopped back on the couch. Chris had left 5 minutes ago, he had a couple of thing to take care of in the studio and after that he had to go pay his rent. She was sure he'd told her that our loud wanting her to say. "Oh maybe you should move in f you want to?" But Haley didn't want that, or honestly she didn't know what she wanted. Nathan's comment had confused her. He wanted a divorce, did he want her back now he'd dumped Lea. She wasn't that easy to replace after all. That was kind of a cocky thing to do. Dump her when he got bored and then when he got bored of his play girl, go back to his steady wife. She huffed. "something wrong Hales?" Lucas asked, he'd entered the living room waiting for Peyton.

"Why wouldn't I be. My husband left me for a cheerleader and now he's making comments concerning my underwear." Haley snapped sarcastically. "Ow." He sighed.

"Hales, I'm going way out of line here, probably, but Nathan wants you back."

Haley head snapped up, Lucas flinched slightly when he saw her angry expression. " What am I suppose to do with that Lucas. He leaves. I get troubles with Jamie. Things don't work out with his slut and now he wants me back? What am I? A convenience wife?!" She shrieked.

Then Peyton entered the room. "Hales, you already knew that was what was going on with Nathan, and stop being stubborn and tell you want him still back." Peyton rolled her eyes. "You on the other hand, I do not want to see. You can go." Peyton, who came from the hallway besides the staircase, continued to the kitchen.

"Peyton, can we talk? Please I'm sorry I've been such a dick."He begged. Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "Well you're right about one thing; You're a dick, now get out."

Lucas shot a a-little-help-please look at Haley. "Hales?" Haley held her hands up in surrender. "Oh no, I'm staying out of this. I've got my own issues." She got up and emerged from the room.

"Wouldn't have made a difference." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I was irritated and scared and Brooke was leaving, she was going to her family, and mine is falling apart..." He trailed off. "No you tear it apart!" She corrected him.

"I have been patient and respected all you've asked from me, but what you do is cruel. If you can't get that, than we can't be together." Peyton was crying when she finally had it all out. He walked up to her and pulled her into him embrace. She fought his arms for a moment, but eventually gave it and cried out on his shoulder.

* * *

**This was it, i hope you guys still like it.. I'm building with brooke and Julian stuff, still having trouble finding my way but it's coming... eventually i think this story wil have 35 chapters or so more the less..**

**Please Revieww~!!**

**Love Philine**


	29. Some days must to be writen with pencils

**LOve~, Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while.. I say that way too often! I'll try to be better! But as you might have noticed I am in High school and thatcosts time! Besides that i've got a serious writers block from time to time, and other stories to write... anyway Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28. Some days are meant to be written with pencils

It was a weird afternoon, but for this one summer afternoon, they'd all come together. Two children running across the patio, and then jumping into the pool. Their family sat on that same patio, in the sun, with a glass of wine, they were having a blast.

Haley was sitting with in a chair in the sun, feet up and with a glass of white wine, next to her on her patio bench were Lucas and Peyton rolled up. "I'm not sure." Brooke giggled from the deckchair, where she lay wrapped in Julian's arms. "You mean you're still not sure?" Peyton remarked. "You got to make up your mind about the lingerie line Brooke." Peyton and Brooke were discussing a lingerie line for their store. "Brooke I think you should do it, you stuff is really great." Haley said.

Nathan flashed her a grin from the other side of the circle. He sat there in a patio chair his feet up, with a beer. Haley turned her eyes to her glass as she received his grin. ~Brooke picked up on the little exchange and eyed Haley ferociously. Haley ignored her and quickly took a sip of her wine.  
But Brooke wouldn't be Brooke if she took no for an answer. "Hey Haley shall we put some snacks on the table?" Haley sighed. "I can do that alone, no need for you to get." She put down the glass and got up.

"Oh but I don't mind." Brooke got up and followed after Haley into the house – Not bothering to put down her glass.  
Inside Haley started to put some crisps in bowls. "Haley, what was that?" Brooke hissed. "How come Nathan know something about the lingerie samples you are wearing!" Haley put one of the bowls down and grasped the counter side. Her head bowed, she sighed; "Nothing happened.. I thought I'd surprise Chris." Brooke made vomit noises, Haley glared at her. "As I was saying I was surprising Chris, but Chris was being lazy, so I went down to make some coffee – In my lingerie. I was about to go back up, when Nathan showed up for Jamie – at 8 Am! I opened the door without realising what I was wearing." Haley continued.

"When I felt the cold, I realised and I threw the door in his face. Later when he came back to talk about Jamie she said: _"It's okay Haley I like your new Lingerie." _Just like that!" Brooke frowned. "It bothers you, that Nathan says these things?" Haley bit on her bottom lip hesitant to answer. "Hales?"

"I don't know, I'm confused! Lucas says he wants me back, but if that's true then why not tell me. Why just tell Lucas! Why rent an apartment, if he wants me back and is willing to fight for it, then why not just move back in. It is his house after all. He could just force it on me."  
"Maybe he's afraid of rejection. You know Nathan is afraid of being vulnerable." Brooke amended.

"Maybe..." Haley mumbled. Brooke lifted herself onto the counter. Sitting she dangled her feet down, debating whether to ask the question. "I don't know Brooke, I love him. I always will, but I feel like the passion I felt was thorn from me by the idea of Nathan with Lea. It disgusted me." Haley shrugged. "Ahem." Brooke coughed and eyed the door. Haley's eyes shot anxiously across the room, where Nathan was standing, looking rather disappointed. Haley rushed passed him into the back yard, that Chris had just entered. She wanted the run passed him, but he caught her in pulled her in his arms and Haley broke out in heavy sobs in his arms.  
Chris put her down in a chair on the patio and then rushed inside. "Leave." He ordered, not naming anyone, but this one was clearly meant for Nathan. "It's one thing to come barging in here at inappropriate times, but leave Haley alone. You've put her through enough."

Nathan was torn between being a good father and not making this worse for Haley or standing up and fighting for her. He felt tears sting behind his eyes. Chris Keller was telling him to leave his house. That was humiliating. He took a deep breath. "Leave.. Keller." He composed his face. "Everyone-" Peyton and Lucas were also inside as well as Julian. " leave now, Luke Peyton can you take Jamie?" Lucas nodded. Brooke and Julian took Lizzie and left. Lucas fetched Jamie from the pool, while Peyton got him some clothes and spoke quietly to Haley. Then they left too.

"Keller Leave!" He envied Chris for Haley's affection., but he wasn't really angry. Chris ignored him and went outside. "Hey, Hales come, I'm going to take you to my place." Haley was in some form of numbness and just nodded. Chris Lifted her from the chair and helped her walk towards the gate.

Nathan rushed outside. "Keller, Leave!" he raised his fist and slammed into Chris' jaw, who lost his grip on Haley. Nathan caught her. Haley in her numbness was not fully aware of the fact the both were now literally fighting over her. Chris lost his balance and fell while Nathan scooped Haley up in his arms and carried her inside.

A weird afternoon.........

Nathan carried Haley inside and laid her on the couch. "Hales, we need to talk." Haley was sobbing quietly. Nathan looked out the window onto the patio and saw Chris glare at him before turning and leaving. Nathan locked the patio doors and returned to Haley. "Hales, are you okay?" He asked taking her in his arms. Haley felt the numbness fade from her head and blinked. "she wrestled her way out of his embrace, he let her.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but what it does to you, to see me with Chris, that it did with me to see you with Lea." Haley wiped the tears from her cheek. "You had just broken up with me and then you took her home. That was intruding in my territory, that made me feel really small, and really like that insane wife." Haley finished.

"Haley I never looked at you like that! Never!" Nathan urged. "But that's how I felt. That's how you looked at me Nathan! You were apologizing to Lea that I acted so completely insane!" Haley choked back the tears teasing her eyes. Her composed herself and took a deep breath. "I didn't stop loving you, but I do feel less, I feel humiliated Nathan." She got up and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water.

Nathan got up from the couch, following her to the kitchen. "I love you Haley. I want you back. I made a mistake dumping you for Lea. When I was with her, I missed you insane sensibility. Your messy hair in the morning, Your wicked smile when you win an argument, the pout on your face when you try to convince me to do something I'm not willing to do. I missed those little things."

* * *

Brooke released her crawling baby daughter, when she got home. "Lee, I'm going to take a shower and head back to the hospital." Brooke said and she dropped her purse on the couch. "I feel bad for Haley. I don't think we should have left her in that state, with Nathan and Chris." Brooke threw herself into Julian's arms.

"Promise to never leave me."She sighed and brought her lips up to kiss him. "I promise." He mumbled in reply. Brooke's eyes drifted shut.  
"Come on Brooke get some sleep, you can go back to the hospital in the morning." She nodded sleepily. Julian scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom. He watched her as she rolled over and fell asleep within the minute. He smiled and returned to the living room. Lizzie was sitting up trying to hold a pencil as she was in the middle of paper and sketch material. "Lizzie!" He picked the little girl up from the floor and put her on the couch. Quickly he pulled together Brooke's sketches for her lingerie line. Lizzie had been playing with her sketching pencils.

Julian groaned as he pulled it all together and went to put Lizzie in bath and then in bed. When both the girls were asleep and he was done cleaning up the house, he flopped on the couch.

It had been a strange week and so an even weirder afternoon. Brooke had spent her time off and on at the hospital. Julian had been walking after her, making sure she had everything she needed and at the same time taking care of his daughter.  
There wasn't much left of the dream he was given. Brooke worked her way around the day, making the Hospital part of her day routine. At the end of the day she was exhausted. He pained him to see she was trying so hard to do it all in one day. Julian knew he did it for Brooke, and that it was temporary – Davis was going to get better, or so he hoped. He had heard stories that took decades before they eventually died.  
Often he thought that this wasn't what he signed up for, but then he looked at Brooke and Lizzie , into their beautiful brown eyes, and he knew why he did it. Because at the end of the day, it didn't matter. At the end of the day all that mattered, was that they were together and as happy as possible.

Julian got up and made a round around the room to switch off all the lights and then turned to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. Brooke rolled over in bed and looked up smiling at him. "Hi Handsome." She cooed. He grinned and replied: "I beautiful." He walked up to the bed and reached down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down.

* * *

After Lucas put Jamie to sleep in Davis' bed, he went to look for Peyton and found in his bedroom.

"You think it was a good idea to leave Haley with Nathan?" Peyton mused as she sat down on the edge of Lucas' bed, sighing. "Nathan wouldn't hurt her. She'll be fine." Lucas said, as he stood in front of Peyton looking down on her. "I love you." He whispered.  
There wasn't much to it, but Peyton melted inside, by those words. "Make Love to me." She whispered pulling him down on her. She pushed herself up the bed, Lucas lay down on top of her, supporting himself by placing his hands next to her head. He lowered his head and kissed her, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. Peyton moaned quietly against his lips. She traced her hands across his chest to the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it up tracing her hands back up. When her hands reached his nipples, Lucas broke the kiss and pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner. Peyton pulled her own shirt over her head before Lucas returned to his old position.

"I love you so much Peyton." Lucas murmured against her lips. "Likewise." She whispered before she tossed her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist....

* * *

Nathan turned his eyes to the floor as Haley pulled her hair in a messy bun at the back of her head. Slipping into her blouse, Haley sang quietly to herself, keeping her eyes off Nathan. Nathan closed his eyes frustrated. "Hales.." He began, but the look on Haley's face spoke for her. He gazed at the floor....  
He was disappointed as this had been his last chance to convince Haley. His only chance, he realised now. Nathan walked to Haley and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Haley closed her eyes, resisting the longing feeling that flooded her. She breath in and then slowly out before opening her closed eyes. Nathan brought his lips to hers as Haley stared into his eyes intensely. He kissed her gently, Haley remained unmoved and he kissed her again. Since it was probably the last they would share, he'd take as many as he could get. Another one, and then he pulled away, Haley gasped for air....

* * *

When Haley opened her eyes, she heard the front door shut, and the room around her was empty. She pressed her lips together, to keep the tears from falling. She bit her bottom lip, she could taste him on her lips. She breath in.

Her head was filled with confusion. She wanted the run after Nathan, take him in her arms and never let him go again, but the ache in her heart kept her from running after him. She dragged herself up the stairs and fell down in bed. Haley pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Review.. and I might add chapter 29 and 30 before Christmas.. and I you're really good reviewers I might even add 31.. Yes thee will be a thirty-one! I love you guys and I love this story  
so i'm not sure how many chapter it will have!

Love Philine


	30. Weeks go by like days

So! This is chapter 29. I think 30 will be there before x-mas.. after that i have more important thing to take care of so i'm not sure.. but I'll try.. at least it will be two quick updates! So lots of Brooke, and Some Naly.. Brulian is working out some problems real fan Brulian scene.. Just read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 29. Weeks go by like days**

Every day Brooke sat by his bed, then went to work, or worked on her sketches at home. Went back to the hospital and complained about her day to Haley and Peyton afterwards.  
The week after the "Nathan incident" Haley didn't came out of bed. She wouldn't answer the door, or the phone. The week that followed Haley went back to teaching, back to singing, back to Chris. Brooke remembered walking up to Haley that week, Haley turned around and smiled. "Hey Brooke, how's Davis?" Brooke was stunned and replied stumbling with something like; A little better...

Haley wouldn't talk about that week and Jamie had stayed at Nathan's apartment the entire time. She was sure Nathan had been just as worried as her, but since it was probably his fault he didn't talk about it.

Brooke had heard Jamie ask where she was that week, but she ignored the question and changed the subject. She would talk about what Nathan had told her that afternoon, but the following week remained unspoken.

The weeks went by like days, as they passed in a blur. The summer sun shone warm, even hot in the sky, as Haley spend all her afternoons in her backyard with her feet in her pool. The summer passed. Nathan returned to his apartment in Charlotte for the start of the basketball season. Davis got better over the summer, but fell back eventually, when the fall tore apart his immune system.

Fall was harder on everyone, for different reasons. Nathan had trouble playing since this summer, and hadn't had a normal conversation with Haley since..  
Merely the Hi's and goodbye's when he came to pick up Jamie. Now he was in Charlotte the whole thing was eating him up. He came by from time to time to see Jamie, but that happened less often as meeting each other got more awkward. To Jamie's disappointment.

The fall was harder on Brooke and Julian as couple, because as much as Julian wanted to be there for Brooke and Davis, because he loved them both a lot, Davis' bad condition brought a lot more tension along. Julian tried, and fell back at Peyton a lot, as she and Lucas were struggling with similar problems.  
The fall was hard on Haley, because now she had to spend her time inside the house, instead of in the back yard, and it gave her a locked up feeling.

The fall was hard because the holidays came.. One night Peyton, who still lived at Haley's, Brooke and Haley sat together at Haley's kitchen table. "Holidays..." Haley stumbled, repeating half of Peyton question about the holidays. Gazes went to the table. "Perhaps.. "Brooke mused, but then trailed off.

"Hales.." Peyton began, "I want to spend the holidays with Lucas, and I'm sure Nathan wants that too. On top of that, Karen is probably coming and Nathan would want Jamie aroun-"

"Yes I get it!" Haley snapped. "either I suck it up, or Nathan gets a great Thanksgiving with friends and family and I'll be alone, because he cheated!" She sighed frustrated. "Honey, you'll not be alone, you have Chris." Brooke comforted her, although she couldn't really find comfort the words she just spoke. "Or you can indeed suck it up, take Chris and show Nathan you don't need him." Peyton said. Haley glanced up, or I'll hurt Chris and show Nathan he still has some sort of control over me." Haley amended Peyton's words.

Fall was hard.

But eventually Haley did what Peyton had suggested and had a reasonably well time.  
If fall was hard, winter came and didn't make it much easier.  
Julian became more than desperate for Brooke's attention. Although Brooke tried hard, Davis' condition was critic at this point and this morning the doctors had asked to speak to his parents.

"Were afraid that if we don't find a donor before February, he's not going to make valentine's day." The doctor said with a worried wrinkle in his forehead. Brooke gasped and broke down crying in Lucas' arms. "What do we do?" Lucas asked sushing Brooke. Julian took Brooke over from Lucas, when Lucas went to talk a bit with the doctors.  
"Brooke, we're going to find a donor. We're going to ask everyone we know, if they want to get themselves tested. We're going to find a way." But his words didn't much good. Davis was unconscious most of the time from now on.  
Christmas was going to be quiet everyone could know, but right now Christmas wasn't on high on her priorities list. Coming home Brooke took out her address book and started calling everyone she knew.

Peyton got the same assignment as Haley and Lucas and Nathan, to ask all the people they knew to get themselves tested. Times was running out, and nobody wanted to lose that little boy. There had to be donor match......

"Hi, Clay could you do me a favour?" Nathan walked into Haley's with his phone to his ear. "Yeah, could you get me like a Press conference?" Haley packed last of Jamie's stuff, and handed Jamie the bag, before retreating from the room. Usually she made sure she was out of the room before he got there, but now she just took off as fast as possible. Chris noticed and watched her go. "It's just a personal thing I would like to tell people about my ill nephew, and ask them to help him.. you know." Nathan said as he greeted Jamie in silence and nodded toward Chris, not visibly acknowledging Haley's hasty retreat. "Great, yes I'll call you later." Nathan hung up.  
"so little man, all ready to go?" Jamie jumped up and handed Nathan his bag. 'Hey, hold on there buddy, got to talk to your mom for moment." He said and walked up two steps of the staircase. "Hales!" He called up. "Yes." Haley replied.

"Got to talk to you.. any chance we can talk when I bring James back tomorrow?" Jamie was out the door with Nathan's car keys. "Sure." She called down, "Okay, I'll be bringing him back by seven." Nathan said before going after Jamie.

Nathan got in the car and drove to the apartment he had here in Tree Hill, he speed-dialled Clay on his way home. "Hey man, sorry. Can you make it happen?"

* * *

Brooke rushed into the her house with two full grocery bags. She ditched them on the counter along with her keys and skipped into the bedroom to change. She had a meeting this morning and was totally worn out. Now she went to change to go to the hospital. "Brooke?" Julian came down the stairs. "Yeah?" she called from out the bedroom.

Everything had been so chaotic, Brooke rushed into a comfortable set of clothes, and rushed back into the kitchen. Hospital, girls night, and then the next morning model check with Peyton at the store.  
"Brooke can we talk?" Julian sat down on a stool. "Not now honey, I'm in a bit of a hurry." She said applying lipstick, in the mirror by the door. She putted away her lipstick and went to get her purse. "Please Brooke, because you never have time." She sighed and went to unpack the groceries. "Okay, make it quick though."  
"I need you Brooke." Julian said. Brooke looked up from the fridge. "what's wrong?" she asked honestly concerned. "That's the point, you don't know because you're never here." He never meant to make it sound like an accusation, but it was.

"I- I know.." Brooke sighed. She knew it was true, it was a conversation that was coming from a long time. They had these talks like once a month. She'd been dodging this month's.  
"I don't think you do, do you remember what you said when you came to me in LA?" He sighed. "When you decided you were having Lizzie? Do you remember?" Brooke turned her eyes down, "Yes I remember, I remember everything about that day..."

"You said, that you were going to have that baby; You would raise it alone, you have done it before. You could do it. Your words." Brooke closed the fridge and came to stand in front of Julian. "I remember. I remember being so scared, that you would actually make me do that. I was bluffing. I couldn't do it alone..not again. And I might not always show it, but I really do appreciate all you do."

"You know.. you say you can't, but what about me Brooke, I can't either and somehow you still expect me to. Lizzie is your daughter too, but she's spent more time with Peyton than you within the last two weeks." It was silent for a while then Julian stood up. "You're free to go. I said what I had to say. You can go on with what you're doing. I guess we'll talk about this again next month."

He grabbed his coat and opened the door, "I'm scared." Brooke cried. "I'm scared that there won't be a next month, I'm scared to hurt her. That she'll be sick too, I'm scared to get close to her and then lose her. I'm just scared." Julian turned around and closed the door.  
"What if we don't find a donor?" She cried, and Julian caught her in his arms. He sighed, were going to find a way Brooke. I promise, you're not going to lose him." Brooke sobbed heavily. "..Or her" He added. She lifted her head of his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She gave him a pouted smile. He brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms her tiny torso. "I missed you." She whispered to his lips. "I missed you too." He replied before scooping her off the stool. "Julian." She whiny- protested. "I can't I promised my sick son to visit him." Julian rolled her eyes and sat down. "I love you too, now go." He patted her leg. "I'll see you tonight, don't be late." And he grinned.

* * *

"Sorry." Brooke rushed past Haley into the house. "I know I'm late.. I had .. A .. little .. hold up." Haley raised her eyebrow.. "Okay, I had sex." 'She shrugged amused. Haley shut the door and walked after her. 'What happened I thought you and Julian, were on keeping-this-family-running mode?" Broke flopped on the couch and kicked off her shoes. "We were, but we had our once a month talk and I think it actually brought us somewhere." Brooke said a little more shy. "Where, besides in bed?" Peyton giggled. Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically. "Can a girl get glass of booze around here?"  
Haley walked to the booze cabinet. "What does the girl drink tonight?" Brook put her feet up. Tequila and lime?"

"So Peyton what's up with you?" Brooke asked when Haley poured drink glasses of Tequila. Peyton leaned back. "Not much.. Luke's been on edge since the doctors announced Dave's deadline."  
Brooke choked practically in the tequila. "Sorry wrong word." Peyton said.

"Kinda.." she said, but for the first time she could laugh about it. "I know it's bad, not reason not to make fun of it from time to time, no harm done."

"So Nathan said he wanted to talk to me tomorrow, when he came to drop off Jamie." Haley announced. "That pleases you?" Peyton asked. All three they had crawled up on the couch. "No, but that means we can have a normal conversation..." Haley was a little doubtful over her own words.  
"IF, the conversation goes normal." Brooke commented.

"Hey question here." Peyton threw in. "Do you and Chris.. like sleep together...."

Haley was thrown off her apropos by the question. "uuhm,.."  
"Not?" Brooke asked shocked. "Well, we were.. there, but then that morning when Nathan saw me.. you know.. and since then I haven't tried." Brooke and Peyton stared at her like she told them she was a porn star. "What? It's weird okay? I haven't been with anyone other than Nathan. Ever."  
Brooke practically choked in her tequila. "Oh come on Brooke, you already knew that."

"Well, could have, if I ever thought about it, but you're in your twenties and you never slept with anyone, but the NBA player, Nathan Scott.. Hun.. You know who that sounds..."

"Pathetic! I know!" Haley whined. "to say the least." Brooke agreed. "oh come on Brooke, you've slept with pretty much the entire basketball team, before going steady with Lucas! Like that is an example." Peyton said throwing a pillow to her head. "Hey!" Brooke cried out.

"Oh try this." Haley said throwing the self heating facial mask, at Peyton. "Ooh, sea clay!"  
"Nice!" Brooke commented. "This is cucumber and sea minerals."  
"Give it to me!" Haley said, snatching the sample from Brooke's hand. "You should totally use it, so you look your best for your talk with Nathan!" Brooke winked. "you guys, I don't want to. I want to be done with Nathan. I mean we're still married, but technically divorced. We both have had others. What kind of Marriage is that?"

"Well it sounds like yours.." Peyton shrugged. Haley gave her a sour look. Broke started to giggle.  
"Hey you know what so much has happened, I really missed this, girls Night, we should keep it in honour."

* * *

**Yeay! So this is it. I really tried to wrap thw whiney Brulain stuff, and tel them fix ther problems.. and now there's n actual DEADline to Davis.. and I skipped forward because the weather is really making me in winter mood, so I figured it would do much good to the story!  
I need Ideas to continue on Brulian.. Because I havw my ideas on what with Naley. But since it's suppose to be mainly Brulian I'm trying to keep it small!**

**So... any ideas.. besides a Christmas scene for Christmas.  
The next chapter Called "talking about for better and for worse" Will be a long chapter filled with Christmas and A little more... So long chapter.  
Pleae don't forget to Review!  
**

**love philine**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi! Sorry for the ever so long wait for this update! I know I was suppose to be up before X-mas and that was like 1,5 months ago! So God the last chapter here.. will be followed by a epilogue later this week! So This is the end. I'm trying to close a couple of my fanfictions because I'm drowning in them.. and I had this one going on for about 10 months!  
So that why. I'm oign to finished them rest of my open fics too. Although I'm not sure about the Twlight one that one seriously misses inspiration, bui'll be working on that. It's probalb because I haven't read TW in so long.. I'totally hung up of Vampire Diaries now! :P anyway read review and be happy! last chappie!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30. Talking about for Better and for Worse

"So Nathan told you he is having a press conference to ask people to donate their bone marrow for my son?" Brooke asked stunned. "Yes! I was surprised too, all you have to do is be there and look devastated." Haley told her, quoting Nathan. "Well that won't be a problem, but How?"

"Clay did it all." Haley stated like it was obvious. "Right who is Clay?" Brooke asked, while she went to sit. The whole store was one big mess. The model casting was in a little break. "Oh yeah that's Nathan's agent. He thought it was good cause, so.. But I really need to go pick up Jamie." Haley hesitated. "Can I bring Jamie here? I know Julian is away and you have Lizz too, but you would really help me out, because Chris is in the studio and I have classes to give this afternoon."  
Brooke sighed and picked up her daughter from her buggy. "Fine, Bring him, but he better be good!"

Brooke paced through her shop, nervous and excited. It might save his life, but thee for she needed to appear on tv, not really something to wanted to do as a destroyed mother of a ill child.  
"Brooke are you ready to continue?" Peyton asked. She nodded on a sigh and but then went back to sit behind her table at the back of the store. "Next!" she called. The girl came in. "Name?" Brooke asked, she was too distracted to be polite. "Alex." The girl replied. "Book?" She asked, holding pout her hand. "I don't have a book, I'm not a model, well I've done modelling before, but really not much big. I'm an actress." She told her. 'You're wasting my time." She said. Peyton take a few pictures. Brooke hadn't really looked up at the girl. "ifg you'd look you wouldn't need a book." Alex said. Peyton shook her head toward the girl, saying don't push her. "I don't care how you look now, as long as you look good on a picture." Peyton took two Polaroid's an wrote Alex name and number underneath. "You can go." Brooke said waving the girl away with a dismissal hand.

"Next!" she called and so she continued till they had had all the models. "Okay, well which go through, to the next round?" Peyton asked. "I like this one this one and this one. The rest can go." Peyton looked at the photo's Brooke had picked up. "Yeah Me too."

"Okay." Brooke said and picked up the three photos. "let's get this over with." She put her feet back into a black leader pair of Jimmy Choos with silver diamond heels, pranced in the front of the shop followed by Peyton who skipped after her in a pair of sneakers. "You think I could get the job of the blonde, she doesn't look like she's really into fashion." One of the models said. Broke glanced at Peyton with a mocking smile and then nodded. Peyton stepped to the front and said: "We choose three of you, to continue with, the rest of your can go." Sternly. "If you hear your name please come forward. Mary Little. Amelia Phillos. Lilly Cooper." Brooke stepped up next to Peyton. "This is final, if the rest of your would pack their stuff and leave, thank you for coming."

While the shop slowly emptied Brooke and Peyton stayed behind with three of the last models. "Hi, Brooke sorry, were a little later my car broke down, Lucas never available when you need him.. sorry." Haley rattled on. Brooke chuckled; "It's okay Hales, where's my favourite Nephew?" She asked, Jamie came from behind Haley, "I'm here aunt Brooke!" Brooke kneeled to hug her nephew, she did this mostly because she felt like the models now thought of her as evil and ice cold. "Haes any chance your sister is in town yet?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" she frowned worried. "Quinn, of course, Taylor is nothing but trouble." Haley chuckled. 'No, she's due to arrive tomorrow, I don't know why she insisted on coming, it's not like it's so much fun anyway."

Brooke had picked up her nephew and bounced the boy on her hip. "Well I think she's just happy to be there for you... it's been such a tough year for you." Brooke replied, Haley nodded. "I guess, I'm glad she comes." She added. 'But I really need to go now, bye." She kissed her son on top of his head and then she hurried out.

"So.." Brooke said as she turned to the models, "shall we?" at the moment Lizz, who was sleeping in the back in her buggy awoke and started screaming. Brooke groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm a mother of two, from which one is ill, and the other not a year old, forgive me for my mood."

"I'll go." Peyton said and patted her shoulder. "Thank you."

Brooke sat down on the couch in the front of her store and motioned the girls to sit too. "I started this brand, when I was in High school, it was my hobby and my passion making clothes, and when I dropped out of college and needed an income I started selling my clothes in this store, with Peyton's help. If anyone wonders why SHE, works in my store. It's our store. We started it together. Without Peyton, this store would not be open very often." Brooke grinned, as Peyton came in with Lizz on her hip. Peyton smiled back.  
"My daughter Elizabeth." She said as Peyton handed her Lizz. "What I'm trying to tell you, is that this store and its clothes is very personal to me. I design all the clothes myself, all day long. When I sit at my son's bed at the hospital, when I watch my daughter sleep. It's a part of my life, so when I pick a model for the store, my brand. I need a model that sets that tone and nothing commercial."

Brooke sighed deeply, "I'm going to have to think about it, I'll let you think about it for a little bit, you can go and I'll call you after the holidays for a call back." Brooke stood up and gave the girls a hand before they all left.  
"I need to go, I have a press conference in an hour at the hospital." She stated and picked up her coat and bag. "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe so many people came." Haley gaped at all the people in front of the hospital. Brooke stood next to her with Lizz in her arms and Chris stood on her other side with his arm around her. "I hope it helps." Chris said. Nathan was talking at the other side of the stage talking to Clay. Haley wondered what they were discussing. Then they walked over to Brooke. "Have you heard of Lucas?" Nathan asked her. Brooke shook her head. "No I haven't, Peyton hasn't either."

"Well we can't wait much longer. You ready?" Brooke nodded and took a deep breath.  
Nathan stepped up on the stage and with Clay by his side he welcomed the people: "Thank you, ladies and gentleman for coming. Today I have a statement to make, to not involves me. I had a request for everyone. My brother and a good friend on min, have a very ill son. He has leukaemia and everyone near, my family and friends, myself have all tested negative as a bone morrow donor. I would like to introduce you to my friend Brooke Davis." He beckoned Brooke. Brooke balanced Lizz on her hip and then stepped onto the stage. Nathan stepped aside and Brooke nodded grateful. "Hello." She said trying to keep her voice steady. "My Name is Brooke. I had my son in my first year of college, when I left college with just my son it was really all I had and even though I built quite a life here and a couple of years, he is still my whole world. I'm not ready to let him go." She sobbed.

"Please, anyone. I'm not ready to lose my world." She stepped back and Clay stepped forward.

"We're asking you to please get yourself tested here and save this little boy's life. Brooke's not ready to lose her son, Nathan isn't ready to lose his nephew. That was all." He stepped back. Brooke was sobbing in Nathan's arms. Haley was stabbed by a jealous feeling in her stomach.  
When the paparazzi packed up and left, We went inside.  
Brooke followed Clay, Nathan and Peyton inside, I followed. We walked to halls of the hospital to visit Davis. They had all promised Brooke, we'd spend Christmas Eve here with her and Davis. Julian was due to arrive home any minute.  
She wandered after the rest of them. Chris had just called to tell her he was on his way, but that he got stuck at the studio. The door of Davis room closed right before her nose. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood for a cosy Christmas Eve. Suddenly someone patted on her shoulder and she spun around. Nathan pulled her into another hallway and pushed her up against the wall. He crushed his lips to hers and moved his hands over her hips. Haley gasped and felt her nipples harden as he entered his tongue and her mouth. She moaned quietly against his lips. His hands lowered to her butt cheeks. She gasped against, but before she got the chance to object Nathan pulled away and walked into Davis' Room across the other hallway. "Nathan!" She called startled and upset. He didn't reply and just closed the door behind him. She was about to go after him wasn't that Chris just entered. She sighed and fell back against the wall. She slowly slid down the wall to the ground.  
She couldn't fight it much longer, the truth was that ever all he did for Brooke. He way he still made her feel. She sighed there were some choices to make and not all fun.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up in Julian's arms and the world seemed a little lighter today. Maybe because it was Christmas maybe because the sun shone.  
But mostly because last night she got the news that someone responded to her request and today Davis was having surgery.

When Nathan woke up that morning he remembered the eventful day before and noticed he wasn't alone in his bed. Not only was Jamie, who he had taken home last night, but the petite brunette he had loved now for more than 6 years. Haley.  
She looked so pretty asleep. The only reason he could think of was that Haley had given in after his move last night and crawled into his bed when he was already asleep.

Jamie lay on Haley's other side, crawled up against her tummy. He smiled and closed his eyes and failing to suppress the smirk that was pulled in the corners of his mouth. "Stop smirking." Haley said, her eyes still closed. She hadn't moved.  
"You can open your eyes now." He said, _smirking_ and pulled her closed wrapping his arms around her waist. "So what are you doing in my bed?" he asked.

"Your bed? What are you doing in my bed?" Haley said. Her eyes were still closed. Nathan looked franticly around to see that he was indeed as he thought in his own apartment in his own bed. "what?" Haley burst out in giggles and turned around in his arms opening her eyes. "Hi, you."

She tilted her head up to kiss him. "So does this mean..?" Nathan didn't dare to say it. "That I broke up with Chris last night and that you are crappy in hiding your spare key? Yep." She smirked.

A wave of relief washed over him and he captured her lips and a fierce kiss. 'God I missed you!"

* * *

**So what do you think?... Yes you'rgoing to tell me in a review know it.. Anyway  
Thanks for reading ! love YA All! **

**Love philine!**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Brooke!" Lucas called as he was preparing a cake in the kitchen of her house while the rest was out of her patio enjoying the spring sun and Davis' birthday.

"Yes?" She called from outside where she sat talking to Haley and Peyton as they watched their kids run and waddle across her patio. "Are you ready to sing?" He called.

She alerted everyone and they rounded up around the big round table on the patio and Lucas came outside with a big birthday cake. "Happy birth day to you , happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Davis, Happy birthday to you!" They all sang and Davis blew out all the candles on the cake, after making his wish.

"To your 5th Birthday!" Everyone applauded and began to hand the boy presents. Jamie helped him undo the paper and Nathan and Haley watched them wrapped in each other's arms, laughing.

Brooke sighed and smiled as she watched Davis show Lucas all his presents, with Lizzie in her arms.

Peyton and Julian watched the whole scene from the other side of the patio. "Did you ever think that this is how we would end up, back when we were dating?" she chuckled. "How you with Lucas? Yes. Me with Brooke and Kid? Nope." He smirked.  
She smacked him playfully and sipped of her coffee. "She was happy Lucas was back to his old self, now that Davis was better and that Brooke was better too, and of course Davis. She had moved in with Lucas a month ago when Haley and Nathan had renewed their vows and Nathan moved back in.

Davis' Birthday was the ultimate celebration after everything that happened, because he got to live through it, his fifth Birthday.

"I would like to make a toast." Brooke announced, breaking Peyton from her thoughts. "To Live, Love and the future!"

* * *

**Tada! Finished! Let me know what you think. I know it's a bit of a sudden end.. It my lack of time to keep writing so many fic at once, so instead of just stopping I'm finsihing them one by one so I can start 1 new one... :P**

Love Philine


End file.
